The Peacekeeper
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT NOW?" Lucy has been roped in to babysitting duty. Four Fairy Dragons, Two Tiger Dragons and one Python that has been released from jail to assist in the mission. Can Lucy handle the Dragons for six months? With mating season just around the corner, and plot twists no-one expects, for how long can Lucy keep the peace?
1. 1-Babysitting Duty

**Disclaimer: Rose. does not own Fairy Tail.**

**For those who are reading the updated version, GOOD ON YOU! ^_^**

-Lucy-

I walk into the guild and am greeted cheerfully by my friends. Natsu hooks his arm around my neck and squeezes me into his chest.

"Ah! What the heck are you doing?" I try to yell, instead my voice comes out as a muffled "Mmf! Mfphf mm tpfu!" Natsu ignores me completely and squeezes me tighter.

"I'm not gonna see you for six _whole _months!" He lets go and stares me down. "Aren't 'cha gonna miss me?"

I push him away. He'd crept into my bed _again_ last night and used me as his own personal teddy-bear. Winter's coming up soon, so I don't mind, but when he starts _sniffing _me in his sleep? That's when I draw the line. All that, coupled with new neighbors who held parties every night with music blaring 'till dawn, a room that reeks of sweat and a midnight visit from Erza who'd gotten the wrong impression _entirely_, had resulted in about three hours sleep, which did _not_ make for a happy Lucy.

"No. Most definitely not." I slump down over the bar's counter, exhausted. Without request a murky green drink flecked with brown slides across the bar and comes to rest in front of me. I lift my head sleepily and take a sip. It was the most foul thing I had ever tasted, including flying fish, but I knew this was one of Mira's best concoctions. It kept you stimulated for about six hours and had no nasty side-effects unless you count sleeping like a rock after it wears off.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Natsu sits beside me and pushes his face closer to mine. You mean, you won't miss me _at all?_"  
I glare at him as best as my sleep deprived state would allow. "No." I pinch my nose and knock back the rest of the it-tastes-like-vomit-and-puke-but-its-all-thats-ke eping-me-from-falling-asleep-and slipping-off-my-chair Juice and rest my forehead against the counter, waiting for it to take effect.

"But Luce. We're partners! Best friends! Lucy and Natsu!"

"The hottest couple in Fairy Tail!" Levy chimes in giggling. I vaguely flap my arm around in hopes of smacking her in retribution and grin a little when my flailing arm hits something small and blue, but it's not Levy.

"Wah! Natsu! Lucy's being mean!"

"I know! She won't even miss me when I leave!"

"Of course she will Natsu." Mira calls. "She's just to embarrassed to say so."

"Oh, well if that's all then it's okay!"

I lift my head to see him grinning down at me. "But you don't hafta be shy you know Luce?" He says nodding. "'Coz me and you… We're like this!" Proudly, he shows me two intertwined fingers. Looking at my blank face his smile falters slightly. "Right?" His voice trembling slightly, like a child who's been told that he hasn't been invited to his best friends party. Asking for reassurance.

"Sure."

"Yeah!" His grin returns and he hugs me again. Something grey smacks the back of his head.

"Huh?" Levy and I laugh. He's holding a pair of briefs.

"Hey, stripper! Why're you takin' off your clothes for? Put them back ON!" He balls up Gray's undies and pegs them back at him.

"Don't tell me what to DO!" Yells Gray.

"You wanna go droopy eyes?"

"You're asking for it!"

The two launch themselves at one another and start yet _another_ brawl in the middle of the guild hall.

"Oh, hi Master!" Mira chirps. I turn to see him making his way down the staircase.

"Lucy. I need to talk to you."

"Sure." I say, gesturing for him to take the seat Natsu had recently vacated. He shakes his head. "In my office please."

I freeze up. Natsu and Gray stop fighting and look at Master, then me, then Master again.

"She in trouble Gramps?" Natsu asks.

"Now please Lucy."

_Woah! He completely ignored Natsu!_

"Uh… Yeah." I hop off the bar stool and make my way over to him. A few of the… _Less mature_ guild members chorus, "Ooooh, someone's in trouble!"

I resign myself and follow master into his office, feeling very much like a schoolgirl who's in a _lot_ of trouble.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT NOW?" I bolt up out of my seat and knock over the table between us. Papers are sent flying, and master grumbles something about his brats making messes, but I don't really care.

"It's good pay Lucy." He says placatingly.

"I don't care!" I screech. I shake my head rapidly. "No, no, no WAY am I ever doing something like that!" Master sighs.

"You can argue all you want Lucy but the fact remains that you are the only acceptable candidate."

I cross my arms. "Prove it." I say challengingly.

"The request is for someone placid, but willing to put their foot down. Erza is too loud and brash. Mira couldn't handle it. Levy is much too quiet. Lisanna might let her history with Natsu cloud her judgement. Evergreen would never agree to this, Cana would drink herself stupid, she wouldn't be able to do her job properly. Wendy is already going and Laki is on a mission and won't return for quite a while." Master finishes his list and begins to place the upset papers in neat piles. I'm guessing he'll ask Mira to sort through them properly later.

"Do you know how hard this will be?" I ask, relenting a little. "To do _that_ for six months! A whole half year? To lose that long…"

Master shakes his head. "It will be easy Lucy." He tells me.

"EASY?" I yell. "HOW IS BABYSITTING DRAGON SLAYERS AND THEIR EXCEEDS EASY?" (AN: You weren't thinking something perverted were you?)

"It's a direct order from the magic council. They need as many Dragon Slayers as possible. They've even let Cobra out of jail for this. They need a peace keeper and have asked Fairy Tail to supply one. Natsu will be there so those Twin Dragon boys won't try anything stupid and Wendy will be there, so you won't be alone with all those boys."

I sit back in my chair. "Do you know how hard it is," I begin, "To take care of one Dragon Slayer, now you are asking me to take care of…" I look at him. "The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?" He nods.

"Might as well tell me then, " I say with a sigh. "Who else is going?"

"Natsu and Happy. Gajeel and Lily. Wendy and Carla. Laxus and Cobra. Sting, Rogue, and their Exceeds. I'm not sure of their names though."

I nod. "Lector and Frosch." I suppose that it wouldn't be too bad… Laxus won't really poke his nose into anyone else's business. If Cobra misbehaved, he would go straight back to his cell. Rogue is indifferent most of the time, so that wouldn't really matter. Wendy wasn't likely to stir up trouble. Gajeel had a lot more common sense than Natsu so he mightn't reallyget into a fight unless provoked. The only problems were Natsu and Sting. I groan, I'd better keep them separated as often as I can. _Wait a second! When did I decide I was taking this job on?_

"The Magic Council is willing to cover any necessary expenses. And when I mentioned your apartment and Wendy's residence at Fairy Hills, they agreed to pay the rent on both places while you are away." I raise my eyebrow.

"Necessary expenses..." I say. "Does that include food? You have no idea how much Natsu alone can eat." Master nods.

I lean back in my chair, saying words I know I'll regret later.

"Alright. I'll do it."

**I know it's a short Chapter, but I will make it longer next time! So, just letting you know that there are voting lines open for the pairing. The candidates are…**

**NATSU, GAJEEL, LAXUS, COBRA, ROGUE and STING. Vote for your favorite!**


	2. 2-Bedtime

**Hey guys! Wow! I am really pleased about the reviews that have been posted! Thank you guys so much! So far, the results of pairing votes are as follows:**

**RoLu: 4  
StiCy: 3  
NaLu: 2  
LaLu: 2  
CoLu: 1  
GaLu: 0**

**RoLu is in the lead! Followed by StiCy. NaLu and LaLu are tying for third, CoLu (CobraXLucy I know it's random but I felt he should at least get a CHANCE with Lucy) and GaLu is in last place. The pair in last place by the time I post the 4th Chapter will be dropped. Better get a wriggle on! Please review! Reviews keep away writers block! ;)**

I hit my head against the wall in my kitchen. What the hell did I just agree to? Babysitting duty? Babysitting Dragon Slayers? I'm gonna die. I hear a rap at the window and sigh in annoyance, at least he was knocking now, if only I could convince him to use the door…

"It's open Natsu." I call. I hear the window slide open. I walk out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. Natsu is sitting on my bed, waiting for me. He sees the suitcase and clothes on the floor and I can see him beginning to panic.

"Are you going on a job?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"With Erza? You're going with Erza right?" His voice is anxious.

"No." I put a jacket in the bag. I shouldn't need two. One would be plenty.

"Grey? Is the Ice Maiden going?"

"No." I close the suitcase and lock it. I open the cupboard and find my favorite bag. The one Virgo gave me. I pick up my purse from the desk and put it in the side pocket. My clothes for tomorrow are on my chair. Tomorrow is an early start. I turn and squeak. Natsu's face is inches from mine.

"You're not going alone are you?" He asks. His breath warms my face. I try to take a step back, but I am already pressed up against my desk. I blush and look away, not game enough to look at his face. "Lucy," His fingers tilt up my chin and his eyes hold mine, the intensity of his gaze shocks me. "Who are you going with?"

"I can take care of myself." I say, voice hardly above a whisper. He sighs and drops his arm, running his hand through his hair. "I know Luce." He says. "But I worry."

He steps back and throws himself on my bed. His weight makes my suitcase fall off the bed, the lock pops open and all my clothes fall on the ground. He grins.

"Sorry?"

"YEAH YOU ARE SORRY!" I yell, he just laughs. "OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUUUTTT!" I scream flapping my arms at him. He laughs and rolls over, he falls on the floor, making a loud 'thud' I bite my lip to keep from cracking a smile. He looks up at me, a slight blush spreads across his cheeks and all of a sudden, I am sure he can see up my skirt. "OUT!" I demand, practically shoving him out the window. He braces an arm on either side of the window pane and looks under his arm.

"I'll stop by in the morning before me and Happy head off, okay?"

"Happy and I." I correct him. He laughs and jumps out the window. I watch, when he lands, he looks almost graceful. I shut the window, but I don't lock it. He won't go back to his house. He'll sleep here tonight. I re-pack my clothes and think about the meeting with Master Makarov.

##############

"_Lucy, one more thing before you go."_

_I turn to look at the master. He seems to be unsure about whether or not to continue._

"_Master?" He shakes his head. _

"_Don't worry about it. Just be sure to take extra care."_

_I smile, and wave off his concern. "Don't worry Master there's no need. Natsu will be with me after all!" I hurry out of the room and shut the door. I didn't hear his next words… 'That's what I'm worried about.'_

**Why is Master worried about Lucy being with Natsu? Reviews, comments, thoughts, helpful advice. I know it's another short Chapter, but never fear school holidays are here! They start on Friday and I'll have plenty of time to write then. After my Maths homework that is. D: Don't forget to check out my other stories, 'On the Re-Bound!' and 'Illegitimate' Thanks guys!**


	3. 3-Briefing

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews. So, pairing votes stand as:**

**StiCy:6**

**RoLu: 5**

**NaLu: 5**

**LaLu:2**

**CoLu: 2**

**GaLu: 1**

**Just letting you know that, 'GaLu' Is NOT GreyXLucy. It is GajeelXLucy. The pairing in last place by the time I'm posting the next Chapter will be dropped. I know another short chapter, but once it gets to the good parts I'll make it longer for all of you! Pinky Swear! XD Don't forget to review. **

**Happy: Rose likes reviews...**

**Natsu: AYE!**

**Lucy: Rose-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. But she owns the plot! **

I wake up early, the sun is just starting to rise. I roll over and see Natsu beside me. I half grin and roll my eyes. _Called it._ I watch him for a bit, he winces in his sleep. He looks cute, like he's trying to think of something, but he can't remember. Quietly I slipped out of bed. I needed to go to the guild before I headed off to the train station. I had three days to reach our accommodation, plan attacks, cook for their arrival ect. I pull a brush through my hair, _if they eat like Natsu, I'm gonna need all three days to cook!_ I pull my white shirt over my head. I had decided on more practical attire today. White shirt-not singlet-black pants running shoes, and a cloak master had insisted I wear while accompanying the Dragons. It was black, lined with gold, had a hood and fastened at my neck with a gold brooch. I had hope there would be a Fairy Tail mark on it somewhere, but there wasn't. Natsu snuffles in his sleep. An arm goes out and he feels the side of the bed were I was.

"Lucy…" He mumbles. "Where'd you go?" I place a pillow next to him and he snuggles next to it.

"Cute." I giggle. I write a quick note to him, so he doesn't think I've been kidnapped and go on a rampage or something.

_Have gone already. See you soon, there is meat in the fridge, just don't eat it all._

_-Lucy_

I pick up my suitcase, slip my bag over my shoulder, fasten my belt and keys around my waist and head out the door. I lock the door-Natsu would use the window-and head off towards the guild. Technically the guild isn't open yet. But a member from the magic council was supposed to be there with master, for my briefing. It's not cold yet, but you can tell winter is coming, I walk along the edge of the river.

"That's dangerous Lucy-chan!" Calls the boatmen.

I notice that the water is reflecting the sun, rainbows bounce off the water surface and I smile. That must be a good omen, or something. I arrive at the guild, and sure enough the door is open. It surprises me that Mira is here so early in the morning.

"Good morning Lucy~" She trills. I have to laugh, unless she's in a Satan Soul form, she is always happy, but how can she be so cheerful so early in the morning?

"Hey Mira."

"Master's in his office~" She sings, all but skipping around. "The council member is there tooooo~" She drags out the 'o' and I smile.

"Thanks."

"I'll have a smoothie for you when you come back down okay!" Mira says brightly.

I nod. "Thanks, I forgot to eat." I ascend the staircase and knock twice on Master's office door.

"Come in Lucy." He says. I push the door open and inside there are five people; Master, that Lahar guy (the one who arrested Jellal), three guards and…

"MINERVA!" I shout. Instinctively I reach for Loke's key. Minerva grins and raises an arm.

"Don't." Says Lahar. "She's here for the briefing."

My eyes widen. "She's not going to is she?" I hiss, staring daggers at Master. How could he have failed to mention this? There was no way I would have gone if she was going too. Natsu will throw an absolute _fit,_ when he sees her.

"Relax Lucy." Says Master. "She won't be going, but since member from her guild are going, on an extremely dangerous mission it's only natural that another know where they are going. In Fairy Tail, it's Levy and Mira."

"No-one else will be allowed to know. If they did it could case severe problems." Lahar interrupts. "It could compromise the mission entirely if positions were given away." I nod, at least she wouldn't actually be there.

"So," begins Lahar, "you might want to take a seat, this could take a while."

The only seat left is one beside Minerva.

"I'll stand." I say.

"You have been selected to accompany the Dragon Slayers in their mission. You are to ensure that they… Stay out of trouble." I notice particular emphasis is put on the last few words. "You duties include; Making sure they eat properly, overseeing their training, sending them to bed at appropriate times, ensuring they don't argue amongst themselves, that their injuries are treated ect. So, if this mission fails, the fault will fall to you."

I swallow the lump that had accumulated in my throat. Minerva smirks, no doubt she will give orders to the Dragon Twins to make my job especially difficult.

"Do you still want to participate?" I look at Lahar. Sometimes my pride got me into trouble, but today, it made me stronger.

"I am a Fairy Tail Wizard." I say proudly. "I will never turn my back on a job I have accepted."

Master nods approvingly, Lahar looks surprised but Minerva's eyes flash, the same way they did when I defied her during the Navel Battle. I grin. I will deal with the the Dragon Twins, I can't be _that_ hard. I've just gotta show them who's boss. And I've got the perfect plan to do it.

**Lucy is going up against the Dragon Slayers? What will happen to her? Read and review. Also check out my other stories and Review them too! Until Chapter Four, see you later. *Does Laxus's hand thing***


	4. 4-First in Best Dressed

**WOW! I decided to update so quickly because I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews! Pairing results are:**

**Sting-10**

**Rogue-10**

**Natsu-8**

**Laxus-6**

**Cobra-5**

**Gajeel-3**

**0.0 Because I updated quickly you will all have until Chapter 5 to vote! Good Luck!**

**Sting: I'm winning!**

**Gajeel: I don't want to be paired with Bunny-Girl anyway.**

**Happy: Yes, because you have Levy!**

**Gajeel: SMART MOUTH *Chases the cat***

**Happy: I'm gonna die!**

**Natsu: YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS!**

**Me: Well I did ship NaLu… But then Sting came along… And I was like STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP! But then I liked NaLu again. *Sigh* **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I would make Lucy have both! But, I don't. :(**

_Well, shit._ I look around the bedroom. The boys won't arrive for another few days but I needed to scout around to see if there was anything suspicious, that way they could be put straight to work if need be. There were four rooms; a kitchen area which extended into a dining room, a room with a couch, fireplace, bookshelf and desk, a bathroom with a shower and bath, and a bedroom. There was only seven beds, three on each side and one under the window directly across from the door. There were eight people, plus Exceeds. I face palm. Stupid council, they must have forgotten that I'd need somewhere to sleep. _Someone will have to sleep on the couch_, I decide. Then, _it sure as hell isn't going to be me_. I dump my bag on one of the beds and stalk out of the room, already in a bad mood.

The 'house' was quite cute actually, it had an old feel to it and I loved it. My cloak was hanging on the hook and my shoes were on the little box. My gloves were shoved in the pocket of my cloak-the one hidden on the inside-I was required to wear them every time I went outside. No-one in the town was allowed to know I was a Fairy Tail mage. The whole mission was top-secret. That's why we were all arriving at different times. So we didn't attract any unnecessary attention to ourselves, also, the Exceeds would be coming on their own rather than traveling with their respective Dragon Slayer.

The first would be arriving today, the second two days from now, the third and fourth would be arriving together the day after-I knew this was Wendy and someone else, they didn't want her travelling alone-the fifth in a five days and the last in a week. I roam around the 'house' for a minute thinking about everything that had to be done. I sigh and slump down on the couch, it was pretty comfortable actually. I inhale, this place hadn't been used in a while but it didn't smell to bad. There was hardly any dust anywhere and it reminded me of my apartment. The wind blows through the window I had opened. And all of a sudden I feel really sleepy. I give in to the tiredness and my eyes droop closed.

I wake up but don't open my eyes. My back isn't sore the way it is when I sleep on my couch at home, and I felt pleasantly well rested. The wind is blowing on my face, and it is warm. _Actually, it smells good. Kind of like spices and… _I open my eyes

"KYA!" I scream, I move backwards and fall off the back of the couch. Rambunctious laughter fills the room.

"STING EUCLIFFE!" I yell, rubbing my sore back. 'That was not funny!" I say. He snorts.

"Yes, it was actually." I stand and he looks me up and down. "So, you are the Peacekeeper huh?" He crosses his arms. "Minerva said that they wouldn't be able to do much. Guess she was right."

"Shut up!" I say, glaring at him. Then I realise. "You're the first one to come aren't you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Well, duh."

"AH!" I yell. "You mean I have to spend two whole days with just you for company?"

"I'm not to thrilled about it either, _blondie._" He says cuttingly.

"Whatever!" I huff. I walk over to the door, put on my shoes and grab my cloak. I turn to look at Sting, putting my gloves on while I talk. "I'm going to buy food. Don't break anything okay?" I fasten my cloak around my neck and open the door. The sun is low in the sky and the wind is biting my exposed skin. I pull up my hood and walk to the market place.

Sting walks around the house, checking out the rooms. He walks into the bedroom and sees a pink suitcase on one of the beds. _Guess she claimed it, huh?_ He saunters over, moves her bag onto a different bed and puts his bag on the one she had taken. _Speaking of claiming, I wonder if…_ He quickly dismisses the thought. There was no way the pink-haired idiot had done it yet, he was just to stupid. _I want to mess with him while he's here, I wanna get on his nerves and make him fight me._ Sting thinks to himself, suddenly a wicked smile paints itself onto his face. _And I know just how to do it._

Natsu sits at Lucy's favourite spot at the bar. His chin resting on his arms which are folded on the counter. Sighing he shuts his eyes. Lucy had left, without saying goodbye. He had found her note, but it still hurt. Judging by the strength of her scent in the room, she had left a few hours before he woke up, but still, he would've liked to walk her to the train station at least.

"What's the matter Natsu?"

Natsu opens his eyes to find Mira looking down at him with motherly affection.

"Lucy left without saying goodbye to me!" He wails. "I wanted to tell her about my mission and everything!"

Mira smiles, Natsu didn't know that Lucy was already at his destination. Waiting for the rest of the Dragon Slayers to show up.

"I'm sure you'll see her soon." Mira says comfortingly.

"I'll be away for six whole months." He groans. "She could've at least woke me up to say goodbye!"

"Did you sleep at her place again?"

He nods. "Her place is the best!" He says enthusiastically. "Her bed is really comfy!"

Mira laughs and Levy looks over at him with a funny look on her face. Now her looks confused.

"Did I say something weird?"

Mira laughs harder and Levy joins in.

"No, not at all Natsu. You are just so cute!" She ruffles his hair and walks off, Macao and Wakaba were asking for more drinks.

_Cute? _Natsu thinks to himself. _I wonder if Lucy thinks I am cute? Maybe... But I really did want to see her before she left on her mission, but she didn't wake me up… I guess it's because I didn't tell her that I was going away for half a year so she might have thought she'd see me sooner. But, still… I hope her mission is easy. I don't want her doing something reckless and end up getting hurt. Maybe someone else went with her. I don't know…  
_ Natsu sighs again and closes his eyes. He couldn't see Mira 'fangirling' on the other side of the room as the Dragon Slayer morned the absence of his best friend.

**So… Lucy gets to spend some 'quality time' with Sting! Hope my writing skills can satisfy all you StiCy fans out there. Two days alone with a hot guy… Everything's gonna be boring… Depending on reviews! I'm not exactly sure what you guys want to read so... Post or PM me a quick scenario that Sting had forced Lucy into or vice versa. I will pick my favourite one and use it in the next chapter! I will be sure to credit you! Don't forget to vote for your favourite pair!**


	5. 5-The Start of a Series of Accidents

**Votes are:**

**StiCy: 17**

**NaLu: 16**

**RoLu: 14**

**LaLu: 9**

**CoLu: 5**

**GaLu: 5**

**I know some of you asked for more than one pair, but I only put a point up for the pair you mentioned first. I'm still hoping for more people to give me scenarios so the one in this scene I came up with myself. And I I said, the least favourite pair will be dropped… HOWEVER, IT IS A TIE BETWEEN GAJEEL AND COBRA SO AS AUTHORS PRIVILEGE I GET TO DECIDE THE TIE BREAKER! I say: Gajeel is dropped. He has Levy, and I think Levy would be super pissed (though she would deny it) if Lucy was with Gajeel. Sorry for the people who voted for him.**

I groan and roll over. The bed was warm, and I snuggle into my pillow. I don't want to wake up. My eyes fly open when I feel the pillow hugging me back. My eyes widen as I find myself looking into the blue eyes (AN: I think they are blue) of Sting Eucliffe.

"KYA!" I screech. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You looked lonely." He says seriously. Then he smirks. "And you were talking in your sleep." He puts on a high-pitched voice in an attempt to mimic me. "Sting, Sting, Sting, come closer. Hold me Sting darling." He switches back to his regular voice. "You called me over to sleep with you, so I obliged."

"I DID NOT!" I cry blushing, I push him out of the bed. Unfortunately for me, he had an arm wrapped around my waist. So when I pushed him, we both fell to the floor. I close my eyes and brace myself for the crash, but instead of landing on the cold, hard, floor I landed on Sting. I open my eyes and try to get free from his grasp but he holds me close. He has one arm around my waist and another his under my chin, forcing me to look at him. I wriggle, but his hold is unbreakable. He smirks again and his eyes flash with an emotion I hadn't seen before.

"You know." He says, "When you move like that…" He licks his lips and I freeze. _He wouldn't dare._ He brings my face closer I turn to the side to avoid his lips.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He whispers, his lips brush my cheek and I flush.

"Don't you dare!" I hiss, eyes shut, I wouldn't look at him. "I'll tell Natsu, and he'll beat the crap out of you again." He laughs and blows on my cheek. He forces my face around, if my eyes were open, I would be looking directly at him.

"Open your eyes, Luce." I shudder. I don't want to look at him. "If you don't, I will kiss you." He says I can hear the seriousness in his voice.

I open my eyes at look at him. His smirk is unmistakable. He could do what ever he wanted, and I wasn't strong enough to stop him. He lifts his head off the floor, our faces millimetres apart. I squeal and try to slap him, but he moved his hand to hold my wrist.

"He will!" I say loudly. "HE WILL KILL YOU! LET ME GO!" I scream.

His lips graze mine. Then he shifts into a sitting position, I end up inbetween his legs one hand on either side of him. I blush furiously at our provocative position and push him away. He laughs.

"You should have seen your face princess!" He roars. "You actually thought, you actually believed I was going kiss you! Ha, ha, ha!" He stands, and holds onto the bedside table for support.

"Shut up!" I say, blushing twelve shades of red.

He sobers up. "There is no way I would kiss something like you. Don't kid yourself."

I draw back in shock and he starts laughing again. Ouch, that hurt. Even though it was Sting, even though he was from Sabertooth, it did hurt. Some_thing_ he had said, some_thing_ not some_one_. I wasn't a person in his eyes. I was a thing. Hot tears prick my eyes, I hated him. I never hated people. But I really, really, really hated this guy. I hated his laughter, the way he looked, the scar on his eyebrow, the way his hair stuck up all over the place and I hated his confident smirk. I definitely hated him. Tears roll down his cheeks, and I stride over to him. I raise my arm and slap him with everything I've got. He blinks, and I storm out of the room before he can do anything. I don't see him raise a hand to where I had slapped him. I don't see him watch me walk out with a mixture of awe and admiration on his face.

Sting was in shock. He had been slapped. By a girl, who was a Fairy Tail member, who was weak. And it had actually _hurt_. He looked at the door frame which she had exited only seconds ago and rubbed his stinging (No pun intended) cheek ruefully. _Maybe I went to far_, he thinks to himself, _but for a second, just a second, I did want to kiss her. I wanted to know what she tasted like. I wanted to know if she tasted as good as she smelt but… _He shakes his head. _There is no way I can fall for a Fairy. I'm here to make her life hell, I can't fall in love with someone like her._ He sits in the edge of her bed and puts his head in his hands.

She had looked so beautiful when she was in her bed. He had climbed in with her on a whim. She hadn't minded. In fact, she had put one arm around his neck and snuggled closer to him. She had settled her nose into the crook of his neck and slept so peacefully. Her neck was exposed Sting could see that Salamander's mark wasn't there. He hadn't claimed her yet. But Sting could, he was there, her scent intoxicating him. All her had to do was bite, but he refrained. There was no way he could do something like that, unless he was absolutely sure he loved her and wasn't doing it to anger Natsu. The mating ritual was a sacred thing, only ever done once in a dragon's life. Once-no if-he claimed her as his own, Natsu would have no choice but to retaliate, and it would be a fight to the death. Sting, as cruel has he is, would never mate someone for such a petty reason. If he won the fight, he would have to be with her for the rest of his life. But if he lost… He would be dead and Natsu would take her as his prize.

_Damn it!_ He curses. _I don't know if I can help myself. She is so… DAMN IT STING WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_ He looks up and sighs. _Six male Dragon Slayers, one eligible female. All living in close quarters…. And mating season is only a week away._

**U**

**Did you see that coming? Lucy's gonna be caught in the middle of mating season, Sting is developing feelings for her maybe... Sting knows Natsu will get jealous if he claims Lucy, what will happen next? Still looking for a scenarios awkward ones are the best! I've got another lined up but I want to know what you guys want to read! If you liked this like *ahem* 'Accident' please tell me! Reviews (not just votes) keep away writers block! Voting closes on the 7th of April! By the way, I've put my other 2 stories on hold for you guys. Hope you all feel special! Love you all! **


	6. 6-A Hungry Dragon and a Dangerous market

**HELLO FRIENDS! Well now, things are getting interesting. I'm not going to post the totals of the voting up. :P That would ruin the surprise. All I can say is that you guys seem to love crack pairings… **

**So, to recap: Sting is the first to arrive, the next will be there two days from now (keeping in mind that the Exceeds arrive whenever they feel like it) So Sting and Lucy get to spend some *Ahem* 'Quality time' together.**

**When you see, **####### **somewhere in the story, it means the person is having a flashback.**

I grit my teeth. That moronic, horrid, pathetic Dragon Slayer! Treating me like his personal slave, then threatening me when I refused! And, until Natsu or Laxus shows up, he can make me do whatever he wants! That bastard.

################

"Hey Princess!" Yells Sting. He is on the couch staring at me while I try to continue with my novel. (A/N: It is actually really, really, hard to write with someone looking over your shoulder)

"What is it now?" I say, already fed up with the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"I'm hungry!" He tells me.

"Good for you!"

"I said, I'm hungry!"

"So?" I reply, not turning around. "You know where the kitchen is."

"You're supposed to look after me!" He whines, throwing a pillow at the back of my head. My hand slips and the quill (A/N: I think that's what she uses to write, I don't think she has a pen) splatters a dark smudge of ink across my page, the one it had taken me a whole hour to write! I stand, fuming and walk over to him, I pull out Loke's key and grab the front of Sting's shirt.

"Do you want to die?" I ask him, waving the key around threateningly. He just laughs and pats me on the head. I brush his hand away irritably. I don't know why I lost my temper so easily with this guy. I just did. Even more so than with Natsu or Grey. Maybe it was because her belonged to Sabertooth. He stands and walks over to the desk. My eyes follow him, just what is he… I see him pick up the stack of papers that made up my manuscript.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screech, lunging for the paper. He smirks and holds me at bay easily with one arm.

"Make me something to eat." He says. I glare at him, what a bastard. I couldn't believe that he was using _blackmail_ to get something to eat. I cross my arms.

"There's no food left. You ate it all last night. _Remember_?"

"No, I don't. The market is still open, it's not even noon yet."

"I am not walking all the way to town just so you can-" I stop, he has lit up his left hand with his magic, his right holds my manuscript, slowly he moves his left hand closer to the pages.

"DON'T!" I yell. He stops but doesn't move his hand away.

"Food." He says.

"FINE!" I huff. I throw on my cloak and pull on my gloves. "Don't you _dare_ do anything stupid while I'm gone!" I slam the door behind me.

###################

"Um, Miss?" A quiet voice snaps me to my senses. A young girl, around the same age as Wendy, was standing behind the counter, her eyes were wide and I realise that the expression on my face probably wasn't very attractive or friendly. I smile at her.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I just spaced out for a bit." She smiles hesitantly, still a bit creeped out I guess.

"Um… That's 2, 000 Jewels." She says (I'm gonna say that equals $20 Australian dollars)

"Okay…" I rummage though my bag. I exchange the money for the food and leave. Sting ate a lot. And mean, _a lot_. He ate more than Natsu _and_ Happy put together. I'm beginning to wonder if all Dragon Slayers eat lots, maybe they regain energy by eating regular food as well as their element. I needed to cook enough for three people just to feed him. I duck down an alleyway, that I know is a shortcut to the butchers.

"Right, that's the healthy stuff, I know Natsu likes meat, so Sting probably does to…"

"You keep talking to yourself girly, people'll think you're crazy."

I turn and see a pretty scary looking guy. As tall as Laxus but as wide a Droy, he had more piercings than I had keys and tattoos along the length of both his arms. He wore pants that looked like they was made of dragon hide, and for some reason this pisses me off. I knew it wasn't real, but still. He grins, I notice he has some teeth missing and I see his eyes drop down to stare at my chest. I cross my arms

"Hey dick shit," I say. "My eyes are up here." So, looking back it probably _wasn't_ the smartest thing to say. Okay, it was the dumbest thing I could have ever said, but still, I was annoyed already today and I wasn't about to let some idiot wreck the little time I had alone. He just grins wider

"I like 'em feisty." He says. He moves forward and grabs my wrist with surprising force. The second he had hold of me I could tell he wasn't a mage, I could kick his butt easily, except… In my anger I had left my keys back at the house. _Shit. _I snarl at him and begin to struggle. He laughs and backs me against a wall. I drop the paper bag I had been holding, this guy was _strong_.

"LET ME GO!" I scream. He clamps a hand over my mouth shakes his head.

"I'm pretty hungry, and you look like you'd taste good." His eyes roam my body, then he leans closer. He smelt like sewerage and beer and his eyes were full of lust. "You are one fine dish." He says. He runs his tongue along my neck, I feel his stubble and I squirm in disgust. I can't move, with one hand over my mouth and the other holding both my wrists above my head, I couldn't get free. _Loke, _I think, _Loke, Virgo, Taurus, Gemini, please, anyone, please._ I feel a tear roll down my cheek, the guy looks up and smirks.

"Eager are we?" He says as he licks the tear away. I stop moving. What deluded world did he live in? "You do taste pretty good." He lick my cheek again. Desperate, I part my mouth slightly and bite down on his hand.

"Ow! You crazy bitch!" He knees me but I don't let go. I feel his blood seeping into my mouth. He kicks me in the stomach and I bite harder. "BITCH!" He screams.

A dark shadow come up behind us. I let go, unable to take the taste of blood any longer. The man releases me and I sink to the ground. I spit out the blood, he was disgusting, I wipe away the traces of saliva that he left on me. I hear a large cracking sound and look up. The man had been thrown against the wall.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." Growls the figure. The would-be-rapist whimpers

"I'm sorry! I didn't know someone was with her! I didn't know she was your woman! I swear! Please have mercy!"

The shadow growls again, I find myself scared of him. Then it stops.

"Well, now you do." It moves forwards and grabs the man by the throat, pinning him against the wall. "I won't kill you, it would only upset her." He jerks a finger in my direction. "But," He pushes his face close to the creep, nose-to-nose. "If you ever go near her again, you piece of filth, I _will_ kill you." The amount of venom in those last four words made me shudder. The creep faints, I would have laughed, if it wasn't so… Not funny. The stranger picks up my shopping, grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet. He leads me back into the street. I stumble after him.

"Hurry up princess." He says. _Wait, princess?_ I look up at him. _The only person who calls me that is…_

We reach the street and I can see my savior clearly now. Worry etched into his expression.

"Sting?" He drops my hand. And turns to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I nod. He swallows. "Did he… You know…"

"No." I say. "You got there just in time. But, why were you out here in the first place?"

He looks away.

"This place is notorious for it's pedophiles and creeps."

I frown. "I could have gotten away." He turns back to me and holds up something.

"Without these?" He says giving it a slight shake. It jingles and I realise what they are.

"My keys!" I say happily. I hug him, without really thinking about it, and take them from him. I look up at him. "How did you get them? I thought they were on my bed."

He shrugs. "They were on the desk. Next to your story."

"Ah, okay!" I say brightly. Then, "You didn't kill my manuscript, did you?"

"Nah." He grins, the way he does, I've learned, when he's about to say or do something to piss me off. "I read it."

"Ah!" I cry, smacking him on the arm. "You- Why?"

"I was bored." I just stare. He nods, seeming deep in thought. "Needs more smut." He says.

"What the hell Sting!" I cry, blushing furiously. He laughs loudly and tousles my hair.

"Let's go." He says. I reach for the shopping bag. But he pulls it closer to him and shakes his head. "I'll carry it. That's what guys are supposed to do right?" He begins to walk off, I hurry after him.

"Where are we going? I question him.

"Shopping."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Because, blondie…" He tilts his head so I can see his smile. "I'm still hungry."

**Okay, I actually made myself sick while writing this chapter. I wasn't sure what a guy like that would do, so I took a guess. Sorry for the bad language, I tried to use as little as possible. The further I get into the story the more swearing there is going to be. Just letting you know now. Thank-you to all who reviewed especially bookworm0313, you made my crappy day AWESOME because of that comment. Thank-you all for sticking with me!**

**Natsu: Lucy where are you? *Acts depressed***

**Mira: *Fangirling* _He misses her. Aw…..._**

**Cana: Glug, glug… *Passes out***

**Gajeel: Where are your clothes you Ice Prick?**

**Grey: SHIT!**

**Levy: Don't be mean Gajeel…**

**Jet & Droy: LEVY!**

**Lisanna: Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail… If she did… She would; make Grey naked all the time, Jet and Droy be gay and love each other, Cana would be in love with Fried and... GAJEEL AND LEVY WOULD BE MAKING OUT RIGHT NOW.**

**Mira: REALLY?**

**Gajeel & Levy: *Blush***

**Happy: They liiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkeeeee each other!**

**Mira: *Fangirling***


	7. 7-Dragon vs Kitchen

**Hi my lovelies! (Dunno where that came from, my great-grandma says it all the time) Thank you guys sooooooooo much for all your reviews. Just a quick shout out to all those people who reviewed as guests, I did read your reviews and I loved them, but most of them contained votes, and I don't want people tallying up the results themselves, so I have left them be and will moderate them when the story is over. Also, I would like to credit Guest for the idea in this chapter-I'm sorry! You didn't have a pen-name!**

When we returned from the shopping, Sting said that he'd cook. He had told me to take a shower. I didn't care, I just had to get that revolting stench off me. I take my clothes into the bathroom with me. There was _no way_ I was walking around the house with just a towel. I turn on the water and just stand under it, thinking.

-Sting-

_Well, shit._ I look at the things she insisted we buy, meat, fish and some weird colorful things that I'd never seen before but had heard her call 'vegetables.' _What the hell, am I supposed to do with this stuff? _I pick up something green and leafy and sniff it. Yuck! I fling it across the room and it breaks in two when it smacks against the wall. _Okay, I'll leave those until last._ Instead I turn my attention to the meat. I know how to cook meat, it was easy. Well, I'd only ever watch Rogue do it but how hard could it be? I pick up the meat and shove it into the fire-oven. I think that's what you were supposed to do. I hear the water turn off in the bathroom, she was done already? Don't girls take forever in the shower? I stare at the other stuff on the table. Maybe she could tell me how to cook it? I go through the list of things Rogue uses to cook with; knives, bowls, a big spoon… _Damn! Why couldn't I remember? _I shrug and start looking for the things I remembered I needed.

-10 minutes later-

I had to have emptied every cupboard and draw in the kitchen, but I still couldn't find a bowl. Why did I need a bowl anyway? My eyes roam over the partly destroyed kitchen. Then I see a cupboard _above_ the counter. I climb up and reach for it, pulling my self up by the handle.

-Lucy-

I head back into the bedroom, feeling a bit better, but exhausted. I lay down on one of the beds and sleep.

I wake up to a loud crash, I bolt up and run to the kitchen.

"SHIT!" Curses Sting. I stare. The kitchen was a mess, drawers had been pulled out, cupboard doors were open, their contents strewn everywhere, smoke and a burning smell was coming from the oven and then there was Sting himself. He was lying on a pile of utensils and wood from the now broken shelf was around him. He had a large bowl in his hand and a look off annoyance on his face. He looked so ridiculous I had to laugh. He turns and sees me, and unless I am very much mistaken, he blushed.

"It's not funny!" He says hotly.

"If it was me you'd be in hysterics." I say, walking over to the fire-oven. I prod the meat with a pair of tongs. "I think you killed it."

"Wasn't it already dead?" I turn and look at him, an expression of utmost seriousness on his face.

"You, are stupid." I tell him. "Get it out. I'll help you." He stands, and gives me the bowl. I look at it.

"What do I want this for?"  
"Don't you need it to cook?"

I stare at him. "Have you ever cooked before?" I ask

"No. Rogue cooks."

I face palm. "Then why did you tell me you would cook?"

"I figured it couldn't be that hard."

I grab a fist full of his shirt. "You idiot! Now we have to clean up all this mess!"  
"WELL SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE NICE!"  
"YEAH YOU ARE SORRY!" I yell.

"Am I interrupting?"

I turn and see someone standing in the doorway. I squeal with delight and run to hug him.

**O.O Who is it? Post your thoughts and comments please. I have a prize for the person who gets it right... Their favourite pair get 5 votes! Voting closes soon, but it's pretty clear who has won. Reviews ward off writers block! Love you all and Happy Easter~**

**By the way… I AM SO SORRY! I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK FOR A WHILE. I FEEL AS THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY CRAPPY (or at least not my best) AND I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU ALL *Sigh* So I won't update for a while. Is this the beginning of writers block? AHHHHHH! GOMENASAI!**


	8. 8-New Arrival

**So, I've waited and refreshed my writing brain! Thanks to your reviews my writers block has been temporarily disabled. All of you have guessed, most of you thought Laxus. BUT! Did any of you consider… That it might not have been a human? O.O **

"LILY!" I cry hugging the Exceed. During the time of the Grand Magic Games and now, we had become pretty close. He was with Gajeel a lot of the time and lately Gajeel had been with Levy _and_ because Levy was my best friend in Fairy Tail, exempting a salmon-haired idiot, I had been with her. Lily was in battle mode, which was surprising. Actually, as I think it over, maybe it wasn't. Sting and I had been nose-to-nose and yelling at each other. He might've thought I was in danger.

"Hello Lucy." He says, giving me a one-armed hug. He doesn't take his eyes off Sting. "Isn't this that Saber bastard?"

I laugh. That wasn't the first time I heard Lily swear, but it was still pretty funny whenever he did. I guess hanging out with Gajeel started to rub off on him.

"Yep." I say brightly. "This is Sting."

Lily sniffs. "Is something burning?"

I point at Sting. "Take it out! Take it out now!" Sting covers his ears.

"Okay, okay!" He says walking to the oven. "Jeez, she's so noisy."

"I heard that!" I tell him. He sticks his arm in the oven, my eyes widen and I run over and grab his upper arm.

"DON'T STICK YOUR HAND IN THERE YOU BIG DUMMY! IT'LL-" He pulls out his hand, holding the charred meat, his magic was covering his hand. Protecting his flesh.

"I'm not stupid." He tells me. I stick my out my tongue.

"Could have fooled me." I say. "Clean up this mess." I tell him, gesturing to the mess he had made.

"Make me." He retorts.

Lily steps forward, wielding his Musica Sword.

"Clean." He says threateningly. Sting just laughs.

"Make me." He repeats.

I raise an eyebrow. I knew exactly how to make him clean the mess. "I won't feed you, until-"

"OKAY!" He huffs (A/N: The ultimate threat for a guy 'You can't eat' ha, ha. No offense to all the boys who are reading this!)

I smirk, satisfied, and pick up the knife he had put on the table. I can hear him complaining, something about 'women's work' and 'taking orders from a fairy' I bite my lip to keep from laughing as I pull a carrot out of the bag. _Aw, he's actually acting kind of cute…_ My eyes widen. _No! Bad Lucy!_ I think. I chop up the carrot, quickly, thinking of anything but Sting. I reach for the lettuce but, it's not there. I frown.

"Hey Sting?"

He doesn't look up. "What?"

"Did you see a lettuce?"

He straightens up and frowns at me. "A _what_?"

"Lettuce." I say, drumming my fingers on my thigh.

"What's that?" He says, blinking stupidly.

I roll my eyes and sigh. I hold out my hands. (You know when people want to shoe you how big something is?) "About this big, green, leafy, seen it?"

Suddenly he looks guilty.

"Sting, what did you do to it?"

He walks over to the other side of the room, picks up something limp and brings it over to me.

"You killed it!" I say. Lily laughs.

"It was an accident."

"How?"

He shrugs. "I threw it across the room."

I stare, blinking. Then, "HOW DO YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' THROW SOMETHING ACROSS THE ROOM?"

"It smelled weird."

I groan. I turn to Lily, who is now in his chibi form. "Can you go get another one please? And some more meat too."

"Sure." I give him the money. I turn to Sting, who is watching me with intense eyes. "DID I TELL YOU TO STOP CLEANING?" I screech in his ear, thrusting the knife in his face.

"No."

I fold my arms over my chest. "Then get to it." I watch as her tidies the rest of the room. He's done before Lily gets back. When Lily has handed me the groceries he goes into the bedroom announcing he's going to take a nap. Sting pulls up a chair and watches me prepare the meal.

"Can't you do it faster?" He asks.

"If you had let me do it in the first place, you would have eaten by now." I tell him patiently.

"When I put this in I need to keep stirring, can you cut up the rest for me please?" I ask.

A pink tinge appears on his cheeks. "I don't know how."

"I'll show you." I say, handing him the knife

-Sting-

"When I put this in I need to keep stirring, can you cut up the rest for me please?" She asks.

I'm sure I blushed. How would I know how to do something like that. I don't want to admit that I can't do something, but I really wanted to eat soon. "I don't know how." I tell her.

"I'll show you." She says, smiling. She offers me the knife and I take it hesitantly. I hold it and she laughs. "You can't cut them up from all the way over there. Come here."

I walk over to her. She puts something white in front of me and puts her hand over mine, showing me how to hold the knife properly.

"Hold it with one hand and cut with the other." She instructs. I make a clumsy incision in the white thing. She shakes her head.

"You have to cut all the way through." She takes my hand again, my heart races and I feel my face heat up, showing me how to do it. After a while she lets go. _Please don't look at my face. _I beg her silently, _don't see my blush._

-Lucy-

Sting burps. "That actually tasted pretty good Princess!" He tells me. I grin evilly.

"Good for you! Now, you can clean the dishes!"

"Wait, WHAT!" He splutters. But it's too late, I'm already out the front door, shoes on, cloak fastened, keys strapped to my waist and gloves on my hands.

I skip down the street. Thanks to the fiascos in the street and kitchen, we had missed lunch and hadn't been able to eat until dinner time. He was pretty good company actually. The yelling and teasing reminded me about my relationship with Natsu. I don't think I'll ever be as close to Sting as I am to Natsu-we are from rival guilds after all-but I'd like to think I could count on him when I needed to. I look up, the sun was setting. I hurry along the road. I wanted to make it to the lake.

After a few minutes I reach the lake. The sun was just touching the water, sending sparkles out in every direction. The sky was streaked with red, pink and orange, it looked like painting, the colors too bright, too real. There were a few clouds, made silver by the setting sun. I sit on the edge and take off my shoes, dangling my feet in the water. It was a little cool, but it was refreshing. I put my head back and my hood falls off. There was a slight breeze, and it ruffled my hair. For a minute I could forget everything and just _be_. A formation of birds fly overhead. I watch as the bird in front retreats to the back and the next one takes its place. _Teamwork_. I think to myself. I must've stayed there for a long time, because before I knew it the sun had set completely. The breeze picks up and I shiver. I pull on my shoes, not minding that my feet were still damp. I pull my hood over my ears and head back home. When I was half-way there I bumped into someone. That someone was drunk. _Very _drunk.

"Sorry." They mumble. Then they look at me. "Lucy-Lu?" Says the person confusedly. Then, "LUCY-LU-CHAN!" They hug me tightly. I stand there for a while. Then the door of the bar opens and I see who it is.

"Cana?"

She giggles drunkenly. "Did you forget about me Lu-Lu?" She asks.

I pat her back awkwardly. "Ah, no." She grips my shoulders and stares into my eyes.

"YOU DID!" She accuses me. "You didn't even say goodbye!" Tears form in her eyes.

"Sorry?" I ask, more than say.

"Yeah, you are sorry!" She says, shaking me. My hood falls again but I don't attempt to pull it back up.

"Cana, are you here with anyone?" She stops shaking me. Then laughs like a four-year old.

"Of _course_." She informs me.

"Who?"

"DADDY!" She shrieks happily.

"Guildarts?"

"There you are Cana." Guildarts rounds the corner and walks over to us. "Were you here this whole time?"

"DADDY!" She yells, running over to him. She throws herself into his arms and I find myself envying their relationship. I shake my head. _Bad Lucy,_ I scold myself, _she never eve spoke to him before, at least you had him when mum was alive._

"Thanks Lucy." Says Guildarts. He had picked Cana-who was now passed out-and put her over his shoulder. "I'd better get her back though."

I nod. "Can you do me a favor though?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone that you saw me."

He looks confused but nods. "I swear." He turns on his heel and leaves. I watch him dissolve into the darkness.

"Shit! I have to get back!" I run the rest of the way home. When I open the door…

"DAMN IT PRINCESS WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

I shrug and take off my cloak. "Around."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AROUND? ME AND THE CAT WERE LOOKING FOR YOU! I THOUGHT THAT GUY GOT YOU AGAIN!"

I hold up my key unconcernedly and shake them slightly. "I had these with me this time."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! BE BACK BEFORE SUNSET NEXT TIME!"

I smirk. "Were you worried about me?" He gapes and turns away, scratching the back of his neck.

"No." He walks away. I hang up my cloak and take off my shoes and gloves. I hear the water turn on in the bathroom. Lily was on the couch watching some nonsense on Lacrima Vision. I go into the bedroom, deciding to go to bed early, when I hear Lily speak.

"But he really was worried you know."

**No-one guessed Lily… Oh, well, I might make another competition later on! Don't forget voting closes on the 7th! Love you all! Please review!**


	9. 9-And So, It Begins

**Hello to all the beautiful people who are reading this! And I mean everyone, because you are ALL GORGEOUS! I had an EXTREMELY good day yesterday, so I decided to be EXTRA nice and give you all chapter 9 ahead of schedule! Thank you all for your support! I hope you like my new chappie! Read on my friends! StiCy ahead! But, never fear! The train with the second Dragon Slayer is also running ahead of schedule. O.O Who is on board?**

-Sting-

I watch her roll over in her sleep, her blonde hair falls across her face like golden silk. Unable to help myself, I reach over and brush it aside so I can see her sleeping face. I had to have been staring at her for the past half and hour. But, she was beautiful. There was no point denying it. Her head lolls to one side, and suddenly her neck is in plain sight and totally vulnerable. Her scent washes over me and I sit there, beside her bed mesmerised by her scent. I lean over, fangs exposed, millimeters from her neck. Lily snorts in his sleep and I snap to my senses. _What the hell was I doing?_ I was about to claim her! I shake my head. No, no way. I wouldn't do that. Not to her. If she asked me to, then I might but… _NO! STUPID STING! She is from Fairy Tail. You can't mark her. Dumb ass! _I look at her, a stray bit of hair has fallen across her face and it flutters when she breathes. _Just one more night._ I think to myself as I climb in beside her. _Only tonight, only tonight, then you have to leave her be. Just one more night beside her._ She groans and slaps me softly. My eyebrows knit themselves together. Was she awake?

"Go away Natsu. Sleep in your own bed for once." My eyes widen. Natsu? For once? Did the Salamander crawl into her bed often? Why? I decide to test her.

"But I like your bed." I say quietly, hopefully she is too far gone to be able to tell the difference between my voice and **Natsus**. "Can I stay just for tonight?"

"That's what you said last time." She informs me. "And you were here last night too."

Oh, I guess that was why she snuggled up to me last night. She thought I was _him_. But, I was selfish. I craved her warmth. Even though she thought I was another man, I was selfish enough to want to stay beside her.

"Please?" I beg. She groans in annoyance.

"Okay." She turns away from me, but tucks the top of her head under my chin. My arm goes around her naturally and she intertwines her fingers with mine. I breathe in her scent and sleep peacefully.

-Lucy-

_Do you know the Dragons of Fiore?_

_Their presence strikes fear into the hearts,_

_Of those who live in the kingdom,_

_The kingdom of the beasts._

I frown and walk on, I knew I was dreaming. I'd had the same dream since forever. I didn't always dream this one, but the first time was years ago. (A/N: Does that make sense?) This place was almost as familiar to me as the guild. I walk past the lake, the sun hovering over the edge, almost touching it. I reach the cave, I don't actually know what is inside. I've always woken up before I could see…

BANG!

Well, that was an explosive start to the morning. I roll over and see Lily hovering over a half-asleep Sting. Lily was in battle mode and Sting was holding his arm. The other side of my bed was warm I guess Sting had slept with me again last night.

"Bastard!" Lily growls. So, this is what I think has happened; Lily had woken up first, and-upon seeing Sting in my bed-had kicked the Dragon Slayer's ass. Sting glares at Lily, obviously still doped out.

"WHAT THE-"  
"SITNG!" I yell (A/N: Sting was about to say a _very_ bad word! Tee he!)

"WHAT?" I walk over, grab his earlobe and pull down hard.

"OW!" He screeches.

"Don't yell so early in the morning." I tell him, then I let go.

He rubs his ear. "What ever."

I turn away then hear Lily sniff and give a sort of laughing snort.

"What was that?" I ask. He was staring at Sting with an incredulous look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Hisses Sting. Lily just shake his head.

"Lucy why don't you go out for a bit? I'll cook breakfast." Lily offers.

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you know how? After I let this idiot," I jerk a finger at Sting, "Have free rein in the kitchen I'm a little opposed to letting anyone else in there."

He waves off my concern. "I cook for Gajeel all the time." He tells me. I smirk.

"And Levy too?" I ask slyly. Lily snickers.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay. Get out Sting~" I say.

"What? Why?"

"Because," I say impatiently, "I'm going to get changed."

He flushes a shade of red that would make Erza's hair envious. He scurries out of the room, followed by Lily.

"_Do you know, the Dragons of Fiore~_" I sing. I pick out a duke blue (Google it darlings!) shirt.

"_Their presence strikes fear into the hearts~_" I find a pair of white jeans in the bottom of my suitcase. _I'll need to go shopping_, I think.

"_Of those who live in the kingdom~" _I drag out the 'ing' sound to match the song in my dream. I shut my suitcase and slide it back under the bed.

"_The kingdom of the beasts~" _I finish the song with a flourish and skip out of the room. I see Sting sitting on the couch, he had a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I ask, walking past him. I reach the coat hanger and put on my cloak.

"That song…" He says. I turn to him. "Where did you learn it?"

I shrug. "I heard it in a dream and thought it sounded nice. I was really little when I first heard it though." I pull on my gloves. "I need new gloves." I tell him.

"Why are you telling me?" He asks.

"So you can buy me new ones!" I tell him cheerfully, pulling on my shoes. I skip out the door, ignoring his protests.

-The second Dragon Slayer-

Queasily, I drag my luggage off the train. Damn this train, and the one before it and the first one I went on. I fall on the ground and a girl nearby laughs at me. At least she couldn't see my face. I get up heavily and rub my jaw. The wind blows and I have to hold the top of my hood so no-one can see who I am. I sniff, then I sniff again. I grin, I could smell her, Lucy. The only reason she could be here is for the peacekeeping mission. Ha, ha, ha! She wouldn't get far. I walk and keep sniffing randomly. I could also smell an Exceed, the smell was too faint for me to remember which one. And… _Sniff, sniff, sniff. SHIT! _I could smell one of those Twin Bastards or whatever they were called. Lucy had been alone? I was closer to the house now. I burst through the door.

"LUCY?" I call.

"Jeez, all you Fairy Tail shit heads are really loud." It was the blonde one. _F**k. _If it had been the emo one, it would have been a little better, he wouldn't have done anything to her. But this asshole?

"Where. Is. Lucy?" I growl, hissing though clenched teeth. He smirks at me.

"Gone to buy…" His voice trails off suggestively.

"You little-" I raise a fist. I hear the door open and see Lucy standing there.

"Forgot my keys~" She announces. Then she sees me.

"Oniisan~!" She sings. She dances over and hugs me. "What are you doing here Niisan~?"

I shrug. Now that I had arrived, and our relationship had been made clear to him. He wouldn't try anything stupid. "Train arrived early." I say.

"Yay~" I laugh.

"You're in a good mood today." I observe. She stills, and thinks. Then nods.

"YES~" She trills in agreement.

I hold back an amused snort. For some reason, whenever she was around me she always turned into chibi Lucy. I ruffle her hair. "Where are you going?" I ask her. She shrugs at me then bites her lip. Something she always does when thinking about something _really_ hard.

"I know!" She says. "I'm going to eat out for breakfast!"

"Cool. Can I-"

"No." Lucy cuts him off. "No, Sting you are not coming." Then she turns to me. "You can come niisan!" She informs me I smirk. This Sting kid, obviously had a thing for Lucy. I wasn't _overly _interested in her like that-I mean, she was hot, but I was her big brother-but I could use our relationship to get under his skin. Lucy knew that too, she was using his emotions to her advantage. She wasn't as dumb as she looked. I hear a snicker from the kitchen. Lily is standing there watching the scene play out.

"Why can't I go too?" Sting is whining. "Lightning Freak gets to go!" (A/N: Yes! The second arrival is none other than Laxus Dreyer!)

"Niisan is not a freak!" Lucy says, pouting.

Sting is quiet, Lucy doesn't notice him staring at her lips. But I do. A possessive growl slips out from the back of my throat. The one that means 'she's mine' I didn't mean it to, but it did. Sting glares at me and responds with a snarl so Lucy won't understand what is being conversed. 'We'll see about that.' I hiss in annoyance, 'Back OFF!' He smirks Lucy is whipping her head side to side, not following the conversation at all. I sling my arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go Talulah." I say, calling her by the nickname I gave her. She giggles.

"Okay, Laxus-niichan!"

We walk out the door and I hear Sting growling in annoyance, frustration, jealousy and anger. _And so, _I think, _the battle for Lucy begins. Things are going to get VERY interesting around here._

**Who guessed it was Laxus? I'm not sure if it's going to stay brother/sister but it will for now. I wanted Laxus to have SOME kind of 'claim' on her, some reason that they were close. Do you think Lucy is too OOC? I tried to make her overly chibi because I wanted her to try and make Sting mad! Also, the growling and snarling stuff is universal Dragon language. The boys will be doing this often. Do I need to put it in italics so you can see it better?**

**Like? Love? Hate? Review please!**


	10. 10-An Old Dream and a New Outfit

**Hi again! I'm gonna get straight to it. Some of you are wondering about the brother sister bond between Laxus and Lucy. Don't worry about it. Everything IS going to be explained in a later chapter. I really can't say too much until a certain someone shows up. I stopped showing the tally because I though it'd be more exciting that way. Also, I don't know how everyone else writes their stories but with me it's like, 'Jeez, I'm bored. I guess I'll write another chapter today.' Nothing has been planned I sort of make it up as I go along… So enjoy the new chapter my lovelies!**

-Lucy-

I watch Laxus stuff his face with everything in his reach. He didn't eat as much as Sting, but even Natsu didn't eat as much as him. I stir my straw around in my drink, thinking.

"Niisan?" Laxus looks up, mouth full.

"Numpf?"

"I-" I shake my head. What was I going to tell him? That I had the dream again? "I'm only paying for my drink." I say instead.

"NUMMAFUG!" He complains. I just laugh then gasp in disgust as food falls from his mouth. The people from the other booths stare, but between this guy, Natsu, Happy, Grey and Erza… I'm used to stares by now.

-Sting-

"That song that Lucy was singing," Lily says. "Why were you so interested in it?"

I shrug. "I've heard the tune before. But the words were different." The Exceed fall silent and continues cooking. After a few minutes he breaks the silence again

"I can smell it all over you." He tells me. I stare at the cat. He can _what_?

"How the hell do you know what it is?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and sets a stack of something he calls 'pancakes' in front of me.

"I live with Gajeel. Remember?" He sits opposite me. I lift a forkful of the sweet smelling food and shove it into my mouth. Tasted pretty good.

"Yeah." I say swallowing. "But he's younger than me right? He shouldn't have it yet." (A/N: They are not talking about anything perverted you'll find out what they are talking about in the next few chapters)

"Dragons mature at the age of 15. So, every time he's near her, his scent changes."

I look up. "Lucy?" I ask. If he was into her, then things were going to get so much more complicated. He shakes his head.

"Lucy's friend."

"Which one?"

"You don't know her."

"Which one?"

"Her name is Levy McGarden."

I sit back in my chair and think. Levy, Levy, Levy… I'd heard the name before… Ah, that's right, when I had tried to read the new pages of Lucy's book. She got pissed and yelled at me.

'_YOU CAN'T READ THAT! I PROMISED LEVY SHE'D BE THE FIRST TO READ IT!'_

Later that night I had found a picture of her and a petite girl with blue hair. They were hugging and looked really happy. On the back it had said, _Lucy Heartfillia and Levy McGarden. _I look at Lily.

"Blue hair? Really little?" I ask him. He nods in surprise.

"Yeah, that's her." I nod.

"I know what she looks like." I think about Gajeel, his long black hair, his piercings, his rough look, his size. They were total opposites! I voice my thoughts to Lily. He nods in understanding.

"I know where you are coming from but, and don't tell him I said this, but Gajeel has a gentler side to him than you might think."

"Really?"

"On Tenroujima, Levy's headband was torn. He gave one half to her, but kept the other secretly. She doesn't know, and he doesn't know that I know."

"Wow." I say. That guy would actually do something like that? He got mushy and stuff?

"What about Salamander?" I ask. He shrugs and begins to clear his plates. I devour the rest of my food so he doesn't take my plate too.

"What about him?"

"Does his scent… Change?" I ask. The Exceed laughs at me.

"You'll have to find out yourself." He says. "I'll tell you this as a warning though, if you wanted to take Lucy as your own, you'd better make sure she's in love with you. If you take her by force, Natsu _WILL_ kill you. But, if she loves you, Natsu will still be mad, and he'd beat the crap out of you, but he'd be less likely to kill you because she's happy. But, he will wait in the wings, he'll wait for you to slip up, wait for you to make a mistake. He'll wait forever for that girl."

"What are you trying to tell me cat?" I ask acidly.

He turns around, expression deadly serious. "You need to work extremely hard, to get that girl to fall in love with you."

-Wendy-

I look at the man opposite me. He hasn't said a word to me, the only interaction we've had was a nod when we met at the platform. It takes two days to get to where Lucy is. Master told me that her, Sting from Sabertooth and Laxus are already there. The Magic Council have give us orders to speed up our arrivals. Attraction attention is not something we want to do, but the mission is becoming more dangerous every day. I look down at the book in my lap. It was thick and particularly heavy. Levy had insisted I give it to Lucy. I run my finger over the words on the front. _Dragonology. _The outside of the book is fairly plain. Black in colour, the title in gold and the 'y' had been crafted to look like a dragon tail. It curled under the bottom of the word and along the spine then stopped. I thought it was a very interesting looking thing to read. Levy had told me there was a note inside for Lucy and instructed me to make sure she read it. I hear a soft groan and look at my partner. His hair flopped across his eyes and his face was slightly green. I had offered to cast Troia on him, but he had declined.

"Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly. He hadn't spoken yet so why would he start now? He lifts his head from the window and watches me with one eye.

"Yeah." He says. His voice takes me by surprise. It is soft and quite gentle. Completely different from his appearance. "You don't get sick?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I'm immune." I inform him. The train takes a sharp turn and he rolls off the seat. He lands on the floor.

"Ow." He says, like it didn't really hurt him, but he needed to make the noise. I giggled. He looks up at me and gives me a sort of half-smile. It looks funny, like he doesn't do it often, but I found it rather endearing. _Natsu told me lots of bad stuff about this guy. And he doesn't have the cleanest track record… But I think he's a lot nicer than he looks._

After a few hours, his eyes drift shut and he falls into an uneasy sleep. I lean back against the chair, shut my eyes and hum to myself, the words flitting past my closed lids.

'_Do you know the Dragon of Sky,_

_Soaring higher than all the rest._

_The nurturing nature of this selfless beast, _

_Is what makes it adored by all~'_

Without realising it, my body shuts down and I too, fall asleep.

-Lucy-

By the time Laxus had finished eating, it was already eleven in the morning. Most of the shops were open so I decided to take *cough* _drag_ *cough* Laxus shopping. I found the cutest shirt. (A/N: I was about to update this when I realised it said shit not shirt. O.O that could have been a disaster) it was a dark red halter, it gave off a bad-ass aura so I loved it immediately. Lately I had been trying to find clothes that didn't make me look so… well, like a prostitute. I made Laxus carry it while I looked for a pair of pants to go with it. I found a pair of jet black shorts with a matching vest. The vest reached the bottom of my rib cage and I found the coolest pair of black boots with gold studs. The outfit would match my cloak, now I just needed a new pair of gloves. I purchased the outfit and was looking for somewhere to buy some when I saw a very sober, very grumpy looking Cana.

"Cana!" I shout, waving my arm. She looks over and flicks her wrist, acknowledging my presence but not caring. I stomp over to her.

"Are you ignoring me?" I demand. She grabs the front of my shirt.

"Do you have any alcohol on you?"

"No." She lets go and runs a hand through her hair.

"I haven't had a drink in a whole 24 hours! Guildarts won't let me after that little episode." She complains. I laugh, to Cana, this was the worse kind of disaster in the world. Her eyes focus on something over my shoulder. I look and see Laxus standing there looking bored.

"I'd ask what he's doing with you, but without any kind of booze in my system I don't really have the energy to care." She informs me factually. Laxus slings his arm around my shoulder.

"She stayed with me last night." He says suggestively, winking at her.

I frown.

"LUCY KICK!"

**I have to end it there. Mum wants me to hand in my computer but I thought you would be sad if I didn't update today.**

**Laxus: Why do I have to be Lucy kicked? It actually does hurt you know.**

**Me: *sigh* I DON'T HAVE TO JUSTIFY MYSLEF TO A PERV LIKE YOU!**

**Laxus: Hey! If anyone's the pervert it's Sting over there.**

**Sting: *drooling over Lucy* What?**

**Laxus: *Smug* told you so.**

**Lily: Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**


	11. 11-Realisations

**Thank you all! I have got over 250 reviews on this and you have made me so happy! I love you all SOOOOOO much! It seems people have already decided on who is on the train with Wendy. People have decided that is is Cobra or Rogue… O.O It is one of them… Who do you think it is?**

-Lucy-

I laugh as Laxus rubs his chest.

"Sorry." I say for the umpteenth time. He just glares. "I didn't think It'd hurt _that_ badly…"

"So you meant it to hurt?"

"Only a little!"

"Whatever." He walks faster. His legs are much longer than mine, so I have to jog to keep up.

"I said I'm sorry!"

He doesn't answer.

"Niichan!" I whine. He stops and I bump into his back. "Hey! Don't just stop like that!" I look in front of him. A few feet in front of us looking in the window of a jewelry store is a man without a shirt.

"Grey!" I call. He looks over and sees me, he waves.

"Hey Lucy."

As I get closer I can see he is sort of… Distressed?

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He grabs my wrists.

"You've gotta help me." He implores. "Please I'll do anything. Please Lucy."

"Um, okay?"

"I need to buy a present for a girl?"

I laugh, he was so transparent. "Juvia likes silver better than gold." I tell him. He blushes and I laugh again. Just like an open book. "Why do you need my help? I'm sure she will like anything you get her."

I feel rather than see Laxus come up behind me. In the reflection of the window I can see him glaring at Grey.

"I want to get her the right thing. I'm no good a choosing gift for girls."

"You got me a good one." I point out.

"But that was easy!" He protests. "You were talking about that book non-stop for weeks!"

My eyebrows knit together. That part was true, but Grey knew Juvia a lot better than I did. And the only person who knew Juvia better than Grey was Gajeel.

"Her birthday's not for a few months yet." I remind him. "I'm sure you'll find something before then." He sighs and releases my hands.

"I guess so…" He glances at the window, I follow his gaze then freeze. _No. Way._

I scream. Laxus, Grey and passersby stare at me. I clap my hands and jump up and down.

"YAYE!" I scream. Grey raises an eyebrow and-feeling a hell of a lot like a certain silver-haired barmaid-I stop.

"Engagement rings?" I say. Laxus snorts and I punch him hard.

"Ow!" He says. I snicker, knowing it'll bruise.

Grey blushes furiously. "I want to, but… I don't know what kind of ring to get her!" He half-yells.

"Aw…" Says an old lady. "How sweet."

I grab his arm and pull him inside the store. "I'll help you!" I tell him. A few weeks after the Games, (A/N: This story is set after the Grand Magic Games and there was no Eclipse Plan) Fairy Tail had hosted a ball. Juvia-no longer threatened by me-had come to my apartment asking for help. I knew exactly what kind of things she liked and, we were the same finger size. She had worn several of my rings that night. And that was the night Grey had confessed to her. I could help Grey decide on a ring _and_ help him get it fitted. Laxus trails behind us, moping, after a while I decide I don't really care.

-Sting-

_Why? Why were they talking about engagement rings? Was he her prearranged fiance or something? Why am I so mad? I can't actually like her… But then why is Lightning freak also there? He's not her blood-brother… Is he? _

I shake my head to side angrily.

_DAMN IT! Why am I even following her? She's got her 'niisan' to take care of her now… She'll be safe. Why? WHY AM I SO… _

My eyes widen as I realise the word I'm looking for.

_Jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous that they get to spend time with her and I don't. I'm jealous that Natsu has known her for so long and gets first dibs on her. I'm jealous that I've only known her for a short amount of time. And I'm angry too. I'm angry because I let Minerva hurt Lucy. I'm angry because I didn't do anything to stop her and I laughed. I didn't realise… I didn't realise I'd fall in love with her._

I remember what Lily told me. _"You need to work extremely hard, to get that girl to fall in love with you."_

A low growl slips through my teeth. _I will,_ I vow, _I will make her love me. And I have four months to do it._ (A/N: Mating season lasts for four months so he has that long to mark her._) I will make her love me and I will have her before this years mating season ends. I'll take her by force if I have to. And then I'll fight Salamander. I'll beat him and take her. I will have her or die trying._

I stay to watch and listen a little longer. Hoping for something I could use in my crusade.

"Yes, I think she'll like it." Says the stripper. My ears prick up. _She? Maybe, the ring wasn't for Lucy.._

"Yes!" I hear her say happily. "Juvia will adore it!" I relax and sigh. _Dumb ass._

I watch the guy with the black hair leave, Laxus follows him, they talk but I tune out and listen for Lucy's voice. I hear her talking with the shopkeeper about an item I couldn't see. I strain, but I can't see anything

"That's so pretty! I wish I had one!" I hear her say. "But, it's so expensive… Thanks anyway!" She says. She leaves and I wait for her and Laxus to disappear before I head into the shop they just exited.

"Good afternoon sir. How may I help you?"

"The blonde girl who came in before. What was she looking at?" The man behind the counter smirks.

-Wendy-

I wake up to the sound of grumbling. It was really loud and really scary. I wait and listen for it again.

_GRRR._

I look down, the noise, was coming from him! I giggle. It was pretty funny hearing such a loud stomach. Natsu's was loud too, but this one actually sounded like a dragon!

_I wonder if I should buy food, I don't have much money though… _I open my purse and find a surprise. 100, 000 Jewel! _Who on earth would… _I see a folded slip of paper and open it.

_To Our Brave Little Dragon Slayer,_

_Good luck on your mission! We will miss you._

_-The girls from Fairy Hills._

I feel my eyes water. They must've saved it for me and slipped it in my purse when I wasn't looking. I clutch the note closer to me and smile. Fairy Tail really was the best place I could've turned to.

-Sting-

I grumble and stomp down the street. That girl had expensive taste! 500, 000 Jewel for a stupid necklace! _Though it was rather exquisite. _There was no way I was going to spend that much on a girl. Even if it was Lucy. If we were mated, I would. I wouldn't have a choice, a mated dragon is a stupid dragon. That's why female Dragons were able to reproduce without the need for a male. Dragons do stupid things when they've mated. (A/N: Remember this information *wink, wink, nudge nudge*)

**That's all for now my lovelies! Review! Also, as more Slayers arrive it'll get more intense. So, please vote on my poll on my profile. Swearing, how bad?**


	12. 12- A Dirty Trick and A One Track Mind

** I've noticed how quickly (for me) this story is progressing. So, updates after this will be more spread out. Maybe once a week… Unless you beg REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, hard. ;P**

**Also: A quick note to Blazing Roses (Please get an account so I can PM you next time!) I am sorry you didn't like my Gruvia moment. I personally don't like Gruvia (sorry to those who do) either. But I needed to create that situation for a later chapter. Gruvia will probably not make another appearance.**

-Person on the train with Wendy-

I could feel the little girl was staring at me again. We had switched trains twice in the past two days. Tomorrow we would arrive at our destination and see the others. I was told that Fairy Tail had supplied the 'Peacekeeper' I snort. I wasn't stupid. I knew, I knew who it was and what her real purpose was, I doubt anyone else did. But hey, there was nothing I could do about it. I look at the girl with one eye. She looks away, embarrassed that she got caught staring at me.

"How old are you?" I ask her. She seems surprised that I spoke to her.

"13" She informs me.

_Thirteen, too young to be influenced by mating season. That's good. I can't deal with hormonal girls and a hormonal girl dragon slayer would be just too much._

I stare out the window, not really thinking of anything important. I hear her singing quietly to herself.

"Do you know the Dragons of Fiore~" I doubt anyone heard her but I could. She had a sweet little voice. She stops singing but continues to hum. I watch her queasily. Despite my protests she had cast a spell she called 'Troia' on me. It had worn off some time ago but I hadn't told her. She needn't waste her magic on me.

-Lucy-

I stand under the hot water. I really liked taking baths but this shower was almost as good. It had been stocked with heaps of different body washes and they all smelled really yummy. After a while I hear someone pounding on the door.

"Hurry up!" Yells Sting. I hear the door open.

"KYA! LAXUS-NIICHAN!" I scream.

"PERVERT!" I hear Laxus yell.

The door shuts and and I laugh to myself. Having Laxus around really had its advantages. I turn off the water and reach for my towel. I dry off my wet hair and look for my clothes. They weren't where I had left them. I search frantically, but can't find them. Behind the door I can hear Sting laughing. _DAMN YOU STING!_

That Saber Bastard had taken my clothes! Now I had to… I sigh. Then all over a sudden I decide I don't really care. I wrap the towel around myself and walk out of the bathroom. I see Sting leaning back in the chair laughing. Laxus and Lily are watching him, probably doubting his sanity. I throw my shoulders back and hold my head high. Sting sees me, wearing nothing but a bath towel and stops laughing, his eye bulge and face grows red. I smirk and walk over to him. I place on hand on each of the arm rests and lean in close. I feel his breath on my cheeks, he looks nervous. His eyes drop to my chest. I don't flinch though, I'm going to get under his skin with this.

"Like what you see?" I say quietly. He swallows. Laxus laughs.

-Laxus-

I laugh and raise an eyebrow. _She's good. _She knew exactly how to get under his skin. I don't think she knew that mating season was coming up, but she knew how to make him squirm. I can't see his face but I can smell his nervousness. Lily is beside me shaking with silent laughter.

-Lucy-

"There's no need to take my clothes Sting." I say suggestively. "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

Laxus snorts. I straighten up and walk away. When I reach Laxus I bump his thigh with my hip and wink.

"Same for you." I tell him. I reach the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I can hear Laxus and Lily laughing loudly and I grin to myself. _That should give him a lot to think about._

-Sting-

_That girl, what was she thinking? If mating season had actually started… It the other two hadn't been there… I would've claimed her then marked her_ (A/N: There is a difference. Will be explained later) _that girl is reckless. Someone needs to tell her, but it sure as hell isn't going to be me._

I get up. Those two are still laughing at me and I can hear her laughter harmonise with theirs on the other side of the bedroom door. Her scent is everywhere, suffocating me. _I have to get out of here._ I breath though my mouth and run out of the house. I run, if I stop I know I'll turn around. I need to get control over myself before I go back. I reach the lake and stop confused. _This wasn't where I wanted to go._

I stop and sniff then I freeze. _WHAT THE HELL STING! _I scream at myself. Lucy's scent was here. I must have followed it without even realising it. I sink to the ground and put my head in my hands. _What is wrong with me? I can't get her out of my head. I need to do something before I go crazy. Mating season hasn't even begun yet, when it does, she is going to need a body guard all day, every day._ I look around. No-ones here, this place is pretty secluded. I stand and strip. I leave my shorts on and plunge into the water. The water blocks out all sounds and smell, leaving my head clear for a while. I swim around for a while then eventually have to come up for air. I dive down again and keep swimming. I do this for a while before I just let myself float on the water. My stomach growls and I stand up the water drips off me, a group of girls walk past and I hear them giggle and whisper amongst themselves.

"Wow! He's cute!"

"Think he'd be willing?"

"Oh Goddess! Did you see those abs!"

"Why can't my boyfriend look like that?"

"You mean boyfriend_s_?"

"Shut up!"

They laugh and hurry away. (A/N: This is how the conversations with my friends go when we have swimming for P.E. They are all like *O*)

I sit at the edge of the river, the wind drying my skin, and think.

"Sting-kun?" I turn. Lector and Fro are standing behind me. A huge grin spreads itself onto my face.

"Hey guys long time no see!" I bump fists with Lector and pat Fro on the head. For wasn't my Exceed but I still cared for her. She was cute, a little awkward, unsure of her own strength and… _Wait when did I start thinking about Lucy?_

-Sting- ~Later~

I watch Lucy flit in and out of the room, cleaning. Fro is following her, every time Lucy stops, Fro bumps into her legs causing Lucy to squeal again and hug her._ She smells so good… But, with Laxus over there, I can't DO anything. _I grin remembering her reaction to Fro. She had stared at the Exceed for a full five minutes, then out of nowhere…

"CUTE!" She had hugged Fro so tightly I don't think either could breathe, but hey, Fro didn't seem to mind. In fact it seemed she rather enjoyed the display of affection. _Actually, _ I think, looking out the window. _He should be arriving soon. He said he was accompanying the little girl Dragon Slayer_

**O.O It WAS Rouge. I won't be able to update for a while. I have to clean my room -3- Sorry! It needs a full throwing out of clothes, vacuuming dusting sorting papers ect session. I'll try and do it super fast, but mum is holding on to my phone until then. : / SORRY DARLINGS!**


	13. 13-Black and Blue

**… So, Some people have been saying Fro is a boy, well if you look on the wiki, Fro gender is unknown! I know! It's one of those things you'd never guess. Like the fact that Laxus's eyes are orange! I really just wanted to make Fro a girl because I wanted Carla to have a female friend. Also, people are speculating about Wendy's age. In the wiki it says she is 12 and I made her have a birthday, because you know, that's what happens in a year, people get older… Anyway, Thank you all so much for supporting me! I didn't think it'd be this popular! **

**Also, I want you guys to do something for me *puppy eyes* When the Dragon Slayers are speaking in 'growl talk' I need names for them. I want them to be identified by a personality trait or something about the way they look. Please give me names for everyone in the 'house' I will then choose the ones I like best! I will be sure to credit you. PLEASE?**

-Rogue-

The train stops and I stare out the window. _Finally. _We had arrived at the train station. I see Sting standing at the platform, hands shoved in his pockets, leaning against a wall, trying to act all cool. I smirk. Bet he got all flustered when the blonde fairy girl-Lucy-was around. I look across at the little girl. She was sleeping again, maybe she was immune to motion sickness because she slept most of the time she was on the train. Looking at her now, you'd never guess she was a Dragon Slayer. But I saw her fight that Chelia girl from Lamia Scale. She was vicious when she wanted to be. I walk over to her and prod her with the tip of my finger. She doesn't stir.

I poke her harder. She wakes up and looks around sleepily and then spots me, she stands hurriedly and apologises for sleeping for so long. I wave off her apologies and retrieve our bags from the rack above our heads. She can't quite reach yet, but I don't mind looking after her. I've secretly always wanted a little sister. That's why Yukino and I were so close, I babied her. Despite Wendy's protests I carry her bag out to the platform.

"I can carry it Rogue-san!" She insists. I just shake my head. When we reach Sting I notice Fro isn't there I raise an eyebrow at Sting, he shrugs.

"She's with Princess." I thrust Wendy's bag at Sting and we start walking.

"I can carry it." She says, jogging beside us.

"Don't worry 'bout it midget." He tells her, then he points at the book she's holding. "That's gotta be heavy enough."

"It's for Lucy-chan." She informs him.

He scratches the back of his head.

"What's she want with _another_ book? She's got a hundred with her already."

"Levy-chan said to give it to her."

"I don't really care." Sting tells her factually. I elbow him in the ribs.

Wendy falls silent. We don't talk for the rest of the trip and I find myself thinking about Sting and that girl, Lucy. _I wonder what their connection is? I'm sure I didn't imagine the blush on his cheeks when Wendy mentioned her name._

-Lucy-

I hear the front door open. _Yaye~ Wendy is here now! _Sting walks in like he owns the place and is followed by Rogue. I frown unconsciously. I had hoped it would be Natsu accompanying Wendy, but he had to turn up sooner or later and I could wait. Wendy sidles into the room. I beam at her and she walks over.

"Hey Wendy!" I say. I give her a hug. I hadn't seen her before I left, she had been on a mission with Romeo, this was my first time seeing her in about a week.

"Hi Lucy-chan!" She sings, returning the hug. Our friendship had grown stronger and she had progressed with her honorifics. She now referred to Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Erza and myself as '-chan.'She even called Mira, 'Mira-neechan.'

"Yeah, yeah you guys missed each other. We get it. I'm hungry." I hear Sting say.

I turn and scowl at him.

"I am not your personal maid!" I hiss at him.

"You're supposed to take _care _of us. Not let us starve." He points out. My frown deepens. I had just about had enough of this guy. I've had enough of his sexual harassment and the way he ordered me around. When Natsu comes, he'll make sure Sting leaves me alone. Until then I just had to put up with it. But this argument was one we had regularly. Almost every hour.

"That doesn't mean I have to go to the market every two-seconds! Whenever I do cook you always complain about it!" He grins and I realise why he was so confident. Laxus wasn't here. Both he and Lily had gone on a scouting mission for me. Sting _knew_ I wouldn't win this. He _knew_ I couldn't do a damned thing.

"Well, you'll have to try harder."

"I do try! I cook, clean and do everything around here! I don't get a second for myself it's like I'm looking after a three-year old!"

"Well, that's sad for you. Doesn't change the fact that I'm still hungry though."

"Why you-"

"How about we divide the chores then?" I turn to see who had spoken. Rogue. Sting glares at him, and growls. Wendy smiles a little I I look at her, confused.

-Wendy-

"How about we divide the chores then?" I hear Rogues soft voice come from the corner of the room. Sting glares at him, and growls. '_Whose side are you on?' _I smile a little. This was ancient Dragon language. Lucy looks at me, of course she wouldn't have a clue about what was going on. I shake my head, I'll explain it to her later.

Rogue walks over to the desk, somewhere in the mess of papers he finds a blank one. He scribbles on it for a bit then gives it to Lucy.

Lucy reads out the list. I notice she has twice as many jobs as the rest of us. When she's finished reading she shrugs. "Sounds fair."

"Why does Lucy have more to do than us?" I ask.

"I'm supposed to do cleaning for you guys." She says. "I just don't see why I have to do _everything, _when this lazy ass sits around all day and does nothing."

"Why are the other's names on there?"

"They'll turn up eventually, for the mission right?"

It's then that I realise, I don't have a clue what the mission is actually about. I hadn't been told anything other than it was of extreme importance. I surprise myself when a quiet hiss of confusion slips through my teeth. I didn't mean it to, but what surprised me more was when I was answered. '_Be patient. She the only one that knows. She'll tell us when everyone is here.' _I sigh in 's Dragon Tongue is much more fluid than mine.

"Would you all stop with the growling and hissing please?" Says Lucy. Oh, I had forgotten she was there. I see Sting smirk and hisses again. I frown I had _no _clue what he just said. I mean I could translate it, but I didn't understand. It must have been a bad thing though, because Rogue walked over and smacked him on the side of the head with the book I had been holding before.

"What was that thing you said just now?" I asked him. Sting stares at me, then bursts out into rambunctious peals of laughter. Rogue's cheeks are tinted pink and he goes into a room to put the bags away.

"What did he say Wendy?" Inquires Lucy.

"He said something about getting you wet…" My voice trails off as Lucy's eyes widen in shock and her face flushes a brilliant shade of red. I was right, it must be really bad.

"PERVERT!" She shrieks. She strides over to him and an uncharacteristic smirk curls on my face. I knew what was about to happen.

"LUCY KICK!" Sting was sent flying across the room with a sickening 'thud.' He twitches and groans then is still. I bite back my laughter. It wasn't very kind of me, but it was always funny when Lucy put a hotshot in his place. She did it often to Natsu and Grey when Erza wasn't around to stop their fights. A brown Exceed rushes over to Sting.

"Sting-kun are you okay?"

"I think you killed him." Says a voice from the doorway. Lily, Gajeel's Exceed. A green Exceed in a pink frog costume-Fro, I think-leaps up into Lucy's arms.

"Fro thinks so too!"

-Gajeel-

_Damn it! _I look over and stare at the cause of my discomfort. She was sitting at the bar chatting amicably with the Strauss sisters. She throws back her head and laughs, at the same time the door opens and I am hit in the face with a whole nose full of her scent. The impact was nothing short of a blow from Titania herself. Unconsciously, I stand and walk towards her. I reach the bar in a matter of seconds. Still caught in my trance, I grab her wrist and she stares in shock. Her eyes meet mine and I freeze.

"Gajeel?" I hear her say, her voice is steady, but her eyes are confused. I hear a giggle some from the silver-haired barmaid and snap out of it. _What the hell was I doing? Walking up and grabbing her arm like that. She wasn't scared of me anymore, but I… _I let her arm go and practically sprint away from her. The door had been left open so I don't have to stop to open it. _Coward. _I scold myself. _Running away from someone as small as Shrimp. What the hell is wrong with you?_

But I knew. Mating season was a few days away. I was in my 'prime' as Metellicana would have put it. I was ready to mate. If I didn't mate this time, it would become harder and harder to find a mate. My body wanted Shrimp, but I couldn't have her. There was no way I could mate with her. She was too small, too fragile, too easy for me to break, too easy for me to hurt. She was my opposite and I knew I couldn't be with her without hurting her. I stop running and look around. Where the hell am I? I see a big tree and walk over to it. I trace the area where the bark is thinner. I remember now, I was in the Sakura Garden. The one we used for the festival. The trees were dead, but they would flower again. There was only one gate for entry and exit here.

"Gajeel!" I turn. I see the little blue haired mage running towards me. _What the- Does she have a death wish?_ She stops short a few feet in front of me and put her hands on her knees. Though I wouldn't admit it I was impressed. I was a pretty fast runner, and for her to keep up with me, she must be desperate to catch up. I watch her catch her breath. I would've left but that would've meant I'd have to walk past her. I didn't want that, it meant I'd be able to smell her again.

"Are… You… Okay…?" She asks breathing heavily. _Wait, what? _I stare at the girl in front of me. She followed me because she was… Worried?

"Fine." I say turning my back on her.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" She says angrily.

"Leave me alone Shorty." I tell her.

"No, I won't!"

I face her again. _Why? Why won't you leave?_

"I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me. The question is, what is wrong with _you_?" I say cuttingly.

Her eyes widen. "With… Me?"

I nod. "Yeah, you. I am a Dragon Slayer. Twice your size, a hundred times your strength. I destroyed your guild hall. I beat the crap outta you then nailed you to a tree." I see her wince, but I don't stop. I have to get her away from me. "I then nearly killed your best friend and killed everyone in your guild. Yet, you still ran after me. What is wrong with _you_ Levy?"

She doesn't move, but a little smile creeps onto her face. _What the hell?_

"What?" I demand, now on the defensive.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name." She says.

_Was it really? _I think back, but I can never actually remember calling her Levy before. It was always 'Shrimp' or 'Shorty' or on an occasion, 'Little One.' Never just Levy. She was right. She is still smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I roar. She steps back in fear. I ignore the guilt that rushes through me. _This is what you wanted_. I remind myself._ You wanted to get her away._ _But, _a little voice in the back of my mind asks me, _do you really want that? Don't you want her to be yours?_

"I dont know!" She screams back. I look down at her. Tears are in her eyes, threatening to spill over. _I don't understand what is going on here. _"I don't know! You hurt me, you hurt Lu-chan and the rest of my friends! You fight with Natsu all the time and you never think anything of me! You're too loud and obnoxious and never think before you do things! But," Her bottom lip trembles. "I still…" Her voice is quiet but I caught her last words. I step closer to her, carefully put my fingers under her chin and make her look at me.

"What was that last part?" I ask her. Her tears begin to fall and she steps away from me. She runs, but I catch her around the waist and spin her so her back is against the tree. I put one arm above her, and the other on her stomach.

"What did you say?" I ask again. I wanted her to say it again. She doesn't answer, she's not even looking at me. _You misheard. _Says an evil voice in my head. _NO! I HEARD HER. I HEARD HER SAY IT!_

"What did you say?" I repeat. She flushes bright red.

"I said I still can't help loving you!" She yells. I lean closer and press my lips to hers. She doesn't move at first but then she leans forward on her toes and wraps her arms around my neck. I knew I had to be gentle, that I had to be careful, but she was throwing all caution to the winds and I found myself doing the same. We stayed there for a long time. Stealing just one more kiss. One kiss that turned into twenty then forty, but I didn't mind. The little voice was right. I really did want Levy, I wanted her like this. But, I was just afraid to hurt her again. _This way, _I tell myself, _I can learn her limitations, how rough I can be without genuinely causing her pain._

_ Told you so. _It sounded smug

After an hour I ask her if she will be my mate. She doesn't answer, she just looks at me. Then she smiles so sweetly and presses her nose against my neck. Her blue hair tickles my cheek. I lower my head and expose my fangs, each one sharp and white. I press my fangs to her neck, not biting, just testing. I wanted to see if she would shy away from me. If she would shudder in repulsion. But she doesn't move and a satisfied smile etches itself onto her features. She wanted me to, so I mark her. I bite down on the junction of her neck. Her blood fills my mouth, at first it disgusts me, because I had made her shed more blood, but there was no way I was backing out now. I swallow, she grips my shoulders, nails digging into my skin and tears run down her cheeks but she doesn't cry out. I lick away the blood, following what Metellicana had told me to do. Where my tongue had touched her skin small grey scales form and I knew I had done it right. She was mine now.

**Whew! 2, 605 words without authors notes! Was it long enough? I know I kind of got off track with the GaLe but I just HAD to put it in there. Because Gajeel is no longer a contender for Lucy's hand I wanted Gajeel to have a mate. Also, I wanted you guys to know what happens when a Dragon decides to mate. Keep in mind Gajeel only MARKED Levy. He hasn't claimed her yet. (I'm not going to put that in though. I don't want to write a lemon.) GaLe is not my OTP but I REEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLYYYYY want it to happen. Also I noticed I made Rogue a little OOC. I don't really know how to write a quiet/silent character, so I'll work on it for the next chapter! Thank you darlings!**

**Natsu & Happy: *Sees Gajeel and Levy kissing* **

**Happy: They liiiiiiikkkkkkeee each other!**

**Natsu: Hey Lucy what are they doing?**

**Lucy: *Blushes* Um… Kissing.**

**Natsu: Why?**

**Lucy: It's what people do when they like each other.**

**Natsu: Okay! *Tries to kiss Lucy***

**Lucy: KYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *Slaps him***

**Natsu: I like you… So I was going to kiss you!**

**Lucy: You don't just go around kissing everyone!**

**Natsu: *Nods* Okay! I'll only kiss you then! * Tries to kiss her again***

**Lucy: KYA!**

**Rose, Mira & Happy: They liiiiiiikkkkkkeee each other!**

**Lucy: *While running away* Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu: Lushi~ I wanna give you a kiss!**

**Rose & Mira: *Fangirling***


	14. 14- Pages 102-109

**You guys… *Sob* *Sob* I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL! I get home after a bad day read all your comments and reviews and become insanely happy! I love you all very muchly! VOTING LINES ARE NOW CLOSED! RESULTS ARE… NOT TELLING ;P I can tell you though, that the winning Dragon's votes were in the high 50's! Thanks for the names! Please keep them coming and I also need one for Lucy!**

-Gajeel-

The sun is shining through the window, I open my eyes and it blinds me. I roll over almost crushing… Levy? Oh, I remember now. I smirk. Last night I had claimed her. (A/N: Different to marking) My eyes roam her sleeping figure, I see the claw marks on her body and instantly feel guilty. I stroke her hair and she mumbles so quietly and her eyelids flutter open. She sees me and just stares for a few minutes. _Shit. Does she regret what we did?_ But no, she smiles and wraps her arms around my chest. I bury my face in her hair and breath in her scent. Her scent had changed last night. Because I had claimed her, she had changed. Her teeth were now slightly longer and sharper and her eyes had turned amber. Because I had claimed her, she had more dragon like features. She should have heightened sense of smell and she should be able to hear like a dog.

"It's kind of creepy." She mumbles in my chest.

"What is?" I ask.

She lets me go and points to something on my shelf. Her headband, the one from Tenroujima. "You kept it."

I don't answer but I can feel the blood rushing to my face. She giggles and snuggles into me again.

"Creepy stalker person." She says. I snort and kiss her neck. She looks up at me and the smile she was wearing before had vanished.

"You have to leave today. Don't you?" She asks sadly.

I run a hand through her blue tresses and sigh.

"Yeah."

"You'll be careful, right? You won't do anything stupid? And you'll take care of Lu-chan?"

I smile. "Of course."

She sighs. "Six months is a long time."

I kiss her again. "I know."

-Lucy-

I look at the book Wendy had given me. According to her, Levy had read it and written a letter for me inside. I open the book and a small white envelop falls out. I pick it up and recognise Levy's neat cursive hand.

_Dear Lucy,_

_How are you holding up? Have the Dragons sent you insane yet? Things are pretty good here. Natsu's been moping ever since you left, because he didn't get to say goodbye and Gajeel's been acting stranger than normal. I catch him staring at me at random times and then he just gets up and walk away. Jet and Droy are being really clinging lately. I think they are jealous of someone… Anyway. I saw this book and thought I'd read it, then I found out somethings that are really… Um… Bad. I think by the time you read this mating season will be only three days away. _

My eyes widen. WHAT? Mating sea- Shit. I sit stiffly for a few minutes not moving. _Why me?_ After a while I pick up the letter again and continue reading.

_This book has EVERYTHING you need to know. The boys are most likely acting like retards right now, so this should help you understand them a little better. I hope the mission goes okay. It's really dangerous. Though when you start Natsu'll be with you, and he won't let anything and happen to you! Page 102 is where the information about mating season starts._

_ -Love Levy_

_P.S: Gray says hi and thanks._

I lean back in my chair. _Mating season huh? _

"GREAT! JUST PREFECT NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HORMONAL DRAGON SLAYERS!"

"What are blabbering on about now?"

"SHUT UP STING!" I yell. I grab my coat and gloves and leave the house. If I'm going to read this book, I need to do it in peace and quiet.

I read the lake. This time I walk along side it until I am out of town completely and am on the outskirts of a forest. I sit under a large tree and open the book. I open it to the contents page.

**Dragonology:**

Chapter One-Types of Dragons and their abilities: Pages 4-30

Chapter Two-Dragon Slayers: Pages 31-36

Chapter Three-Hatching: Pages 37-40

Chapter Four-Diets: Pages 41-59

Chapter Five-Childhood: Pages 60-82

Chapter Six-Teenage Years: Pages 83-101

Chapter Seven-Mating Season: Pages 102-109

Chapter Eight-Marking and Claiming: Pages 110-115

Chapter Nine-Inner self: Pages 116-120

Chapter Ten…...

My eyes grow wide. Was there no end to the chapters? Finally I found the last one, Chapter 98-Human Form: Pages 504-567. _I'm not reading every single chapter! _I sigh, I'll read the stuff I think I relevant to me. I flick through the pages and find chapter seven. Mating Season. There is a picture of a fearsome looking dragon and I almost pee myself just looking at it. I settle myself more comfortable against the tree and begin to read. (A/N: I don't know about when the seasons occur during the anime or manga, so this is all made up!)

_Mating season takes place one a year. It lasts for four to six months-depending on the individual dragon them self-and is a very dangerous time for eligible females to be in the vicinity._

_ WHAT? Oh, well done magic council. _I think, voice dripping with sarcasm. _You put me in close quarters with 6 horny Dragon Slayers! HOW DUMB ARE YOU? _(A/N: Got this from a review, hope you don't mind bookworm0313, was just so funny I had to put it in!) I groan. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?_

_Mating season occurs when the individual Dragon has matured._ _A male Dragon typically matures around the age of sixteen. Female Dragons can mature as early as the age of twelve. During this time several things may happen, changing the Dragon's behavior. They may be subject to mood swings, changes in personality, extreme possessiveness over those they hold dear, eating large quantities of food, losing self-awareness…_

This list goes on for ever! I think hard. So, basically, they are all going to act like girls on their periods who are also taking drugs? _Yaye._

_The only way for a Dragon to escape these intense emotions is to find and mate and claim or mark her-see chapter eight-or for them to distance themselves from females until mating season is over. In the case of Dragon Slayers another way is for them to create a certain bond between a potential mate and the Dragon in question. If a close friend is also a Dragon Slayer, to prevent conflict, the eldest Dragon Slayer may forge a bond between the potential mate, perhaps one of a brother and sister. This pushes the thought of 'She/he is your brother/sister you cannot mate with them into the Dragon Slayers mind. This method has bee proven to be very effective. However, each mating season that passes a Dragon by with out him/her having a mate more, problems presents themselves to the Dragon, they may even find themselves harming or killing their friends and family. There are several different ways Dragons identify their mate; It may be someone they have been very close to for a long time, a person the met and became friends with in a matter of seconds, it may be a person who was once their enemy, there are countless ways._

_Dragons are very interesting creatures. They can only mate one in their lifetime, in the case of Dragon Slayers the Dragon Slayer can mate with a person who is not, however if the person should choose to leave their Dragon Slayer companion, then they are free to do so. However, the Dragon Slayer left behind, will never find happiness again. If a Dragon's mate dies, the body does not begin to deteriorate for four days, during this time, the living Dragon will remain by it's mate's side. It will refuse to eat or drink and eventually it dies beside it's mate. It is unknown whether Dragon Slayers undertake the same ritual. _

I stop reading and process everything I had just read. First, all the boys were old enough to be affected by mating season. Second, Wendy might be affected to. Third, I don't think any of the boys had a mate. Fourth, I had a hunch that I was an eligible female. I bite my lip and think. A brother sister relationship... could that be why Laxus insisted I call him 'Niichan?' At first I did it just to humor him, but eventually I came to like having a 'big brother figure in my life. _But why would he, he could've just- _A boy with pink hair and a large grin interrupted my thoughts.

"LUSHI!"

_No. Way. _My eyes widen._ Is it because of… Natsu? Laxus made me become his little sister because he didn't want to fight Natsu? But there's no way Natsu would… I mean, he has Lisanna and… _I sigh, _that's right, he has Lisanna. He's probably mated with her while I was gone… _I groan in frustration and keep reading.

_In history there have been a few incidents where two-or more-Dragons are fighting over a single mate. This only happens when males are fighting for a female. This is because males choose or a drawn to their mate and the female need only reject or accept them. This occurrence ends in a death match with the winning Dragon taking the female as his prize. In this instance, the female has no choice but to mate with the Dragon to emerges victorious. These battles can last for weeks and, in the most famous case, even months. Often bystanders are killed and whole towns destroyed._

_Once a mate has been chosen the Dragon must then mark her and claim her. If this does not done swiftly, the Dragon may end up killing his mate-to-be._

What is going on here? Fighting to the death, marking, claiming, killing the mate-to-be? I shudder. This mission just got a hell of a lot more dangerous.


	15. 15-That, was unexpected

**AWW~ YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY TOO KIND! I adore you all! I have received some really crazy (and awesome) names. I have pretty much decided on what I'm going to call Laxus, but names for; Lucy, Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel and Cobra are needed and more than welcome! And um, if I didn't update… Exactly how mad would you all be? Mum has grounded me and I have to hand in my computer so I won't be able to update for a while *cough* three weeks *cough*. She doesn't believe me when I tell her you will hunt me down and possibly kill me Erza style.**

**Natsu: 32**

**Sting: 25**

**Rogue: 20**

**Laxus: 11**

**Cobra: 10**

**None: 6**

**Other *cough* Loke *cough*: 3**

**Oh, and for the people who voted Gray... Maybe I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I made him propose to Juvia a few chapters ago... **

-Lucy-

I hear footsteps and look up. Rogue is standing in front of me, face impassive. A grinning Fro was seated on his shoulder.

"Uh, hey." I greet him meekly. _Hey? What the hell is wrong with you Lucy?_

He gestures to the ground beside me. "Can I sit?"

_He what? Please don't tell me he's gonna pull some freaky Dragon voodoo crap on me! _I watch warily as he sits beside me. He leans back and closes his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"Too noisy inside!" Squeaks Fro.

I nod. "They can get that way sometimes."

"Fro thinks they are like that ALL the time!" Fro declares.

"Maybe…" I say. I don't want to read about marking and claiming while Rogue is here, so I put Levy's letter between the pages and decide to read it later. Fro wriggles in Rogue's arms. He lets her go and she comes over to sit in my lap. I wrap my arms around her like I do to Happy and stroke her head. She purrs and after a while, falls asleep.

"She likes you." Rogue informs me. I look at him, his eyes are open now staring into mine, I feel as though he can see right though to my soul. I can't tear my eyes from him, his hair and eyes are similar to Gajeel's and yet, he seems so much softer and warmer. _Wait… WHAT?_

"You must've done something she liked."

I think. "I called her cute."

He nods. "That'd do it."

"You're very talkative today." I note.

"With Sting around, it's hard to get a word in."

I laugh. "I know the feeling! Natsu is exactly the same!"

"Gajeel?"

"He doesn't talk as _much_ as Natsu, but he talks more than you…"

He falls silent and looks away. I've never seen a more pensive look one someone's face before.

"You know…" I say, he looks at me again. "The four of you… Are more similar than you'd like to believe…"

He says nothing. After a few minutes of comfortable silence he gets up and leaves. He takes Fro from my arms and walks away, practically dissolving into the shadows

-Rogue-

_That, was… Perplexing. How did she get me to talk that much? I never speak. So how did she… And Fro, why is Fro so attached to her? I'll admit she-Lucy-is nice looking but I suspect Salamander will claim her… So why would Sting bother? Could he be trying to evoke a reaction out of Natsu by flirting with her? But he's not even here yet… Maybe he wants her to have his scent on her. I could smell it when I walked in. It was faint, but it was there. Natsu's scent. It still lingered on her though they couldn't have had contact for days/ He and Lucy must have a closer relationship than I realised. I didn't see his mark anywhere on her body, though she was wearing that cloak… If it was on her neck, it'd be hard to see. And the clothes she wears now are much less revealing than the ones she used to wear. Could she be hiding his mark? No, Sting wouldn't claim her because of a petty reason like that. That's the one thing we took seriously now. Mating. I wonder what Lucy would be like as a mate? She had been doing the housework, Sting didn't exactly allow himself to starve and the house had looked in reasonable shape. I suppose that'll change when Natsu gets here. And I noticed Sting and Lucy's scent in the one bed. Did he claim her? … Nah, he wouldn't. Would he? Wait a second… Are you jealous Rogue? Who cares if he claims her or not? … Not me. 'Lies' a voice in my head says. Shut up! Stop conversing with yourself! She looked pretty cute though… The way her hair fell around her shoulders and the way her beautiful brown eyes sparkled… I really wanted to touch her in that instant. When Fro crawled in her lap, I though about how I could make her happy. I would be a perfect mate. I wasn't as rash as Sting, I was calmer. I suited her intellect. I want her brown eyes to look at me and only me. 'You know… The four of you… Are more similar than you'd like to believe…' What had she meant by that? WAIT! What are you thinking about? Mating season is really starting to affect you now._

-Lucy-

That was weird. I didn't think he talked much, and yet I actually had a decent conversation with a Dragon Slayer. I thought they were all idiots! _Except Wendy of course._ Not knowing what to do I decide to go back to the house. I didn't feel much like reading now and I wanted to test a theory of mine.

When I get back, there is no one there. It is surprising, but I love the silence. I go and put my book on my bed and am about to write some more of my novel when my stomach growls and for some reason the sound makes me laugh. I go into the kitchen and scan the contents of the fridge. Nothing but meat and fish. I sigh, as I am about to close to door I spot a small container at the back. I pull it out and open the lid. Inside is a small cake and a note.

_For Talulah._

I grin, then the smile slips off my face as words from the book surface in my mind.

_If a close friend is also a Dragon Slayer, to prevent conflict, the eldest Dragon Slayer may forge a bond between the potential mate, perhaps one of a brother and sister. _But why the hell did he want _me_ as his mate?

"So complicated." I sigh. I hear a creak from the doorway and turn. Sting is standing there.

"Oh, hey!" I say brightly. "I didn't know you were here still!" He stares at me and I shiver. _What about you? Are you interested in mating with me too? _(A/N: When she's thinking this she's not being up herself she is kinda freaking out)

_Extreme possessiveness-"If you ever go near her again, you piece of filth, I will kill you."_

_Changes in personality-_He stole my clothes. Maybe he was always a pervert though.

_I'll have to read the book some more later. _I notice he hasn't said a word.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask hesitantly. That look in his eyes was scary, I had only seen it there once before. He steps forward, closing the gap between us in seconds.

"What are you-?" I stop, due to the fact that his lips are against mine. I don't move, I can't. He pushes me against the kitchen bench and I shift uncomfortably, the edge of the counter digging into my back. Noting my distress Sting wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up. He sits me on the bench, our faces now level, he uses one arm to make my legs wrap around his waist and the other to force my face closer to his. I don't move and my mind is racing. _Sting is kissing me, actually kissing me. It's my first. I never thought I'd give my first kiss to Sting Eucliffe. Well that's not entirely true…_ I think back to about two months ago when Natsu had kissed me. He had been drunk and didn't remember it so it technically didn't count. I could recall Natsu's abnormal heat, it was different to Sting's. Sting's felt nicer. More natural. _NO! LUCY! YOU ARE NOT ENJOYING THIS! _I don't try to push him away though. There was no point, as if I could make him let me go. And… I sort of didn't want him to… _BAD LUCY!_

He kisses me more roughly now and I make my mind shut down, my body goes slack but he doesn't let up. He forces my mouth open and slides his tongue inside I screw up my eyes, not wanting to see. His tongue is exploring my mouth, flicking against my own and after a few minutes I mentally beat myself up when I find myself not minding. _DO NOT ENJOY THIS! But… He tastes so nice…_

Sting begins to chew on my lower lip. _If he doesn't stop… _He starts to kiss me more and my arms move up to his shoulders about to embrace him. _What are you doing? _At the last minute I try to push him away instead. As I expected he doesn't even notice and continues to ravish my mouth. _Don't think, it'll be over soon…_

"Natsu will beat you up if he catches you doing that." Says a female voice. _I know that voice._

"If I don't do it first." Growls another, it would have been impressive if it hadn't been so high pitched. _I know that one too._

Sting stops kissing me. _Finally. _(A/N: Don't deny it Lucy. You liked it! XD) and turns. A blue thing flies at him.

"MAX SPEED ATTACK!" Happy screams and Sting actually flies across the room and smacks into the wall comically. Carla wanders over to me. She and I may not be all buddy-buddy, but we got along okay. Wendy was like my little sister after all.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I nod shakily and gingerly wipe my bruised mouth.

"Son of a bitch! Defiling Lucy like that! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" Happy is screaming into Sting's ear and hitting him with a half-eaten fish. I manage a shaky smile. It's not everyday you see Happy beat up a Dragon Slayer after all. _But… What… What just happened? That look before he kissed me, it was undisguised lust. And… Mating season hasn't even officially started yet. _

**I'M SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE CHAPTER! IT WAS AWFUL! But I am having a serious bout of writer's block right now and I'd feel bad if I didn't update… BUT THIS CHAPTER IS TRUELY AWFUL!… *Goes to emo corner and cries dejectedly***

**Laxus: Uh… I'M NO GOOD WITH CRYING CHICKS! *runs away***

**Me: *Death Glare* Coward! *Sob***

**Wendy: It's okay… *pats my back gently* Maybe you guys can review and help her get her fire back! Also, ideas are welcome… (Now talking to me) It's okay, your friends are going to help you!**

**Natsu: FIRE? WHERE? *Sees the depressed me and runs after Laxus*YOU MADE ROSE CRY BASTARD!**

**Me: *Sob***

**Wendy: *Sigh* Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail.**


	16. 16-30 minutes and a Key

**I'M NEVER GOING TO THAT EMO CORNER AGAIN! THANKS ALL! Though I has (misspelling intended) a special thanks to The Diamond Cross for taking Rose-chan out of her emo corner and taking her to the rainbows/unicorns/sunshine corner of happiness that was invented especially for Rose-nyan. You guys should go there! It's a magical place… *U***

**Votes stand thus;**

**Natsu: 35**

**Sting: 33**

**Rogue: 22**

**Laxus: 13**

**Cobra: 11**

**None: 7**

**Other *cough* Loke *cough*: 5**

**What happened to all you RoLu, Lolu and Lalu fans?**

-Lucy-

_… WHAT JUST HAPPENED? _I am sitting in the kitchen with Carla and Wendy. Cobra arrived a few minutes ago, but I don't care because… Sting Eucliffe just kissed me… And, I sorta liked it. _NOOOO, don't think that way Lucy! _I put my head in my hands and groan, this just HAD to happen to me, didn't it. MY first kiss was taken by that… that… I sigh. Even my vocabulary doesn't have the word I'm looking for.

"Asshole?" Says a voice from behind me. Cobra. "Jerk? Dick head? Douche bag! Lowlife? Son of a Bitch?"  
"WATCH YOUR TOUGNE!" I scream at him through my fingers. Wendy is only 12 after all.

Sting comes in the room and instinctively I grab a key. I no longer needed to use words to summon a spirit-though it sounded pretty cool when I was showing off-this gave me an advantage, because my opponent couldn't tell which key I was going to use. I had also mastered telepathy with a few of the spirits I was particularly close to; Loke, Aries, Plue-He was actually _really _smart-Virgo and Lyra. He steps forward and I summon my friend, while the gate is opening I realise I don't know whose key I grabbed. I look down and the gold key in my hand and curse.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hi Loke." I greet tiredly. _You should be more careful!_ I hiss at myself. _Don't grab some random key. Look next time!_

_ Don't you want me to be here?_Loke's depressed voice sounds in my mind. I groan, the problem with the telepathy is I was connected to their minds the whole time they were in the human world. _Is is unpleasant to be around me, Princess?_

_Wha- No, stupid!_ I tell him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cobra looking confused. _I just needed one of you to scare this guy off. _I tell him gesturing at the perverted alien [A/N: Brownie points if you get that reference]

Loke looks at Sting._Why?_

_Well… Um… He… _Without my meaning it to the image of Sting kissing me flickers in my brain. Loke is furious.

_He violated you?_

Crap. Sting was about to get in a whole, lot of shit.

_Answer me._ Loke's eyes flash protectively and I gulp. Much as I hated Sting he didn't deserve… Actually yes. Yes he did.

_Yeah._

Loke turns on Sting and steps forward menacingly.

"I. Will. Kill. You." His voice sounds like a growl and I shrink back in fear. I remember all the times he truly scared me with his power and the time he fought Natsu after he'd kissed me and I hear Cobra snicker.

"I'd run if I were you buddy." He says. Sting looks at Loke's face and knows he's not messing around. Sting glances over Loke's shoulder and sees me.

"I came in here to apologise to you!" He blurts out, his face burning.

"Wait!" I say. I get weird looks from everyone in the room. "Wendy doesn't need to see this." I tell them. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to watch either. I grab Wendy's arm and pick up Happy by the tail. Carla follows us, and while Wendy puts on her shoes I snatch the Dragon book from the bed and we run out the front door.

-Natsu-

_Today I have to leave Fairy Tail and go on that stupid mission. _

"Luuuuuuucy!" I wail. "Mira! Why isn't she baaaack?"

Mira laughs.

"It's not funny!" I tell her, she leans over the counter and ruffles my hair.

She sighs and looks at me. "You are so cute together!" She proclaims.

The door opens and Gajeel walks in with an amber-eyed, pointy-toothed Levy clutching him arm. The wind blows their scent in my face and Levy's hair is blown back a little. I can see those little grey scales. The mark of an Iron Dragon. I smirk, Jet and Droy better keep their distance. She wasn't Gajeel's crush anymore. She was his _property. _They walk over and Gajeel sits beside me and Levy beside him. Her hair just covered his mark. I sniff, their scents were all mixed together. He must've claimed her as well.

"Flame brain." He greets.

"Tin can." I say half-heartedly.

"IT'S IRON NOT TIN!"

I see Levy put an arm on his bare shoulder and shake her head.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks. I nod. "Good!" She says brightly. "I'm going too!"

"Really? That's fun." I say, not caring.

Gajeel growls. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Not all the way." She says, she is about to say something else then thinks better of it. "There's something I really want to see. I'll go with you all the way, stay for a while, then do some jobs on the way home. I'll talk to Mira about whether or not there are jobs in between the towns."

Gajeel continues to glare at me.

"How was last night?" I ask, I wanted to fight to forget about Lucy for a bit. I still can't believe she up and left without saying goodbye! _And I'll be gone for six months… _I regret my spoken words though, once I see the colour of Levy's face. Gajeel slings his arm around Levy's shoulder and… _he kisses her._ I can practically _hear_ Jet and Droy's hearts shattering. I did that at a party with my special Luce once. She thought I was drunk. I wasn't.

"You can't talk buddy." He tells me. "I know." He says smirking. Don't feel bad." He laughs loudly.

"About what?" _Now I'm confused._

"That I mated with Shorty before you mated with Goldie Locks!" (A/N: Didn't wanna use the old 'Bunny-girl' cliche) He starts laughing and it really pisses me off. So I do the only thing I can think of. I sit up straight and...

"Who says we haven't?"

Levy gasps, Gajeel's smirk slips away and Mira shrieks happily and claps, dropping a whole tray of drinks on Macao in the process. _What the hell? How did she hear me? She's on the other freaking side of the Guild!_

"Well, that's a surprise." Says Gajeel appraising me. "Didn't think you'd have the balls to do it."

Levy stares.

"What?" I ask.

"But… But…"

"But what?"

"You're so dumb!" She wails.

Ouch. "That's mean Levy!" I protest.

"I mean how did you even _know_ what you were supposed to _do_?"

I just laugh. That's what she was distressed about? "I read [present tense] Lucy's collections of books when I wait for her to come home. You do pick up a few things." I wasn't lying.

Levy blushes.

"Don't worry!" I say cheerfully. "I won't tell anyone they were your old books!"

I walk out the door.

"See you at the train station in thirty minutes!" I call.

-Levy-

"He's lying right?" I ask Gajeel. He frowns.

"Not sure."

"How could he tell?" I ask, lip trembling. Was it that obvious? I had wanted to tell Lucy first. That was why I wanted to go. I had nearly said, 'to see someone' but I wanted it to be a surprise for Natsu when he got there.

Gajeel leans over and taps my lips with a finger. "Teeth, eyes, scent." I breath in his scent.

"You smell good." I sigh. Then I realise what I've just said and turn away blushing. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I blush harder but he just snickers. I can't see him but his lips are pressed against the back of my neck, twisted up in a satisfied grin. I turn my face and he captures my lips with his. I ignore the catcalls though Gajeel seems to revel in them and kisses me harder.

"Get a room!"

At this his stands and looks at the offender. Poor Gray, he was going to have the crap beaten out of him but Gajeel just smirks.

"What a great idea. We do have half an hour before I leave and I'll be gone for six months." My eyes widen at his next words. "Better cash in while I can." He picks me up, not bridal-style (Again to avoid cliches but can you really picture him carrying her that way?) but by the back of my dress and tucks me securely under his arm. I sigh. It was going to be an exhausting thirty minutes.

**Random, and kinda pointless, but I wanted to reassure you all that Natsu was on his way! I've decided that I'll keep the voting lines open a little longer. Poll will close on the 20th of April. And also, I've had to wait up really late to write this so I could update for you all, so because of my grounding, chapters will be updated randomly and-like the rest of my story so far-will be unedited. And one more sorry in advance. School goes back for me on Monday so chapters will also be delayed because of that… WHY DOES SCHOOL GET IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING? Don't forget a review because they keep me motivated!**

**Laxus: She doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: I HAVE A NAME!**

**Laxus: Fine. Rose-baka doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: ONIITAN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN *Sob***

**Lector: Thank God she doesn't!**

**Me: WHY MUST YOU SAY CRUEL THINGS TO ME! *Goes back into emo corner and cries***

**Lector: You'd make Happy and Carla a pair!**

**Me: *Comes out of emo corner because it's hard to talk with the depressing atmosphere* And? They like each other right?**

**Fro: Fro thinks so too!**

**Lector: And you'd make Fro a girl and make me and her a couple!**

**Me: I think it'd be cute!**

**Fro *Shy and quiet* Fro thinks to too...**

**Lector: O/O**

** Much Love,**

** Rose-chan**


	17. 17-Kisses and Lies

**Um… CRAP! I forgot to credit a few people last time, meru123 and Scorpio121! Thanks guys I took a little from each then felt so bad that I didn't credit you! Sorry again!**

**So, I opened my mail today (after mum left for the gym) and I had gotten 17 guest votes in a row for Laxus! Voting lines are still open darlings!**

**Sting: 47**

**Natsu: 41**

**Rogue: 29**

**Laxus: 21 (he's back in the game XD)**

**Cobra: 14**

**None: 7**

**Loke: 6**

** Well it seems it's down to Sting and Natsu. But I wanna give all the guys a fair go. So, here's what I'm gonna do. Loke, and 'none' are dropped from the race. I'll delete the current poll and update a new one. I'm going to put the authors notes at the bottom instead of ruining the scene. You know, for some reason I'm getting bored with this story… Don't know why…**

-Natsu-

They had arrived late, flushed and out of breath. I knew what they had been doing. _If only I could do that with Lucy…_ When we get on the train Gajeel sits beside Levy and I sit facing them. I notice Gajeel's arm around Levy and my eyes narrow. _Why wouldn't Lucy let me do that? _After the train left Levy falls asleep. I sit, head against the window, thinking of Lucy.

"You're a fucking lier." Gajeel accuses me. A half-asleep Levy sleepily whacks him on the arm.

"Language." She murmurs. He laughs and draws his arms comfortingly around her.

"You didn't mate with Lucy. Her scents hardly on you."

I glare. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, yeah." We fall silent. I think about Lucy some more. When I had kissed her, she hadn't resisted, she just melted into me. Our bodies fitted together perfectly, like we were made for each other. Her scent intoxicated me, it had taken me so long to realise I was in love with her. By the time I figured it out, I had fallen in so deeply with her, that there was no way I could return.

"I wouldn't have guessed it." Gajeel says suddenly. I look at him and promptly throw up. He gasps and lifts Levy up and away from me. _Damn_. The attendants came to clean up my mess.

"I haven't done that in a while." I say, weakly. That had depleted my stomach's contents entirely.

Gajeel snorts and stokes Levy's hair, her head resting in his lap. From my position on the floor I stare, then realise what was wrong with the picture.

"You're not sick." I remark.

"Duh." He says rolling his eyes. "I've mated."  
"So?"

"You don't get sick when your mate's around."

I think back to all the times I was on a train with Lucy. Since I met her, I hadn't actually puked. I had felt sick, but never puked.

He smirks. "Bet you wish she was here now."

I grin. "But not for the reason you think."

-Lucy-

"Are you feeling better now?" Asks Wendy.

We were sitting under a blue and white umbrella outside a cafe. It was a nice sunny day and the warmth was really pleasant. Wendy had ordered a mini strawberry and vanilla cake while I sipped coffee. I usually didn't drink it but I needed a caffeine hit to keep me going for the rest of the day. Carla was drinking Darjeeling tea and Happy had found a nearby vendor that sold fish and was munching away happily.

"A little." I tell her.

Carla sets her tea down and studies me. "Well?" She says.

"Well, what?"

She tilts her head to the side."Was he a good kisser?"

Wendy freezes and cake slips from her fork. Happy chokes on his fish and I let out a squeak. _How could she ask things like that? And in front of Wendy!_

"_What?_"

"Was it good?" She asks. _That's right, Wendy probably knows this stuff now. She is experiencing mating season now._

I think. I remember the way Sting had forced himself on me. This may sound really bizarre but I don't think he meant anything malicious by that kiss. The kiss had tasted of uncertainty and confusion with a bit of… well, _craving_. It was like, he yearned to touch me, but at the same time, he didn't want to. It hadn't seemed that way at the time, but it was glaringly obvious now.

"What was it like?" Carla asks impatiently.

"Hot." I say, finding myself unable to lie. Wendy flushes scarlet and Happy glares at his fish.

"Natsu'll kill him." He says viciously. Whenever Happy was around and the topic turned to boys, Happy always talked about Natsu. Weird huh?

"It's so sad!" Cries Wendy.

"What is?" I ask.

"He stole your first kiss!" She wails. I laugh while shaking my head and she stares. "That _wasn't_ your first?" She asks a little breathlessly.

"No." I say taking one of her strawberries. I couldn't take Erza's but Wendy wouldn't mind.

"WHO?" Demands Carla. "I never saw you kissing anyone…"

"Natsu." I say shrugging. "He was drunk though."

Wendy claps her hands together in a perfect imitation of Mira._ Those two have got to stop hanging out. One matchmaker is enough._

Happy snickers.

"What's funny?"

"He wasn't."

I am… Confused. "He wasn't what?"

"He wasn't drunk. He was 100% sober, hadn't so much as touched a _drop_ of alcohol that night."

I freeze. _What?_

"Who's the better kisser?" He inquires. I barely hear him.

_He was sober. He knew what he was doing, he remembers. He kissed me. My best friend took my first kiss. Well, _I think to myself,_ he didn't kiss you as so much as make out with you. _

"Who's the better kisser?" Happy asks again.

I should have answered Natsu. That was the right answer. I couldn't say Sting, he was an enemy. But it required serious thinking. Natsu had been a lot more gentle than Sting, and Natsu's kisses were so deliberate, carefully placed, whereas Sting kissed me wherever his lips fell. Natsu's kisses were sweet and for some reason his lips had tasted of honey. Sting's kisses had seared my lips and they tasted like Sting (1). Sting's body heat was more natural, but Natsu's was familiar and more comforting. Sting had been uncertain but he knew how to discover the answer to his question. When Natsu had kissed me he hadn't had a whole lot of experience in the kissing area but he had the general idea of what he was supposed to do. Sting had ravished and abused my lips and neck. Natsu had caressed them, dragging his teeth ever so lightly across my neck. He may not have been intoxicated. But I had been, him just being there was enough to send my flying. I'm not sure if it's because I love him though...

But, he had been so careful and sweet, giving me chances to stop him if he wanted. I guess I sort of knew he wan't totally intoxicated, but for him to be 100% sober… _You can't deny you enjoyed it Lucy._ Damn, that snide voice was back again. _You wanted it for a long time and he gave it to you._ I was glad we hadn't done anything else though. I didn't want to become the mate of a Dragon just yet.

**So, Natsu lied. He didn't mate OR mark Lucy. HAHAHA! I TROLLED YOU ALL! Natsu just wanted to make Gajeel shut up. But what happens when Gajeel, Natsu and Levy show up? Will Lucy kick Natsu's ass for lying? Will she give in to him and let him claim her? Maybe Sting will claim her before Natsu even gets there. Review or no updates or brownies for any of you! AND… I still need nicknames! Please! I can only think of bad ones… *sob* Help me and I'll be your besterest (I'm a writer I'm allowed to make up new words) friend the the whole widest world! *puppy eyes* And, sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. Check out my new one-shot! Lucy's Book is Levy's Gift**

** Much Love,**

** Rose-chan**


	18. 18-Split Lip Express

**Poll votes:**

**Rogue: 20**

**Sting: 18**

**Natsu: 17**

**Laxus: 16**

**Votes are pretty close. O.O**

**Guest votes:**

**Natsu: 47**

**Sting: 11**

**Rogue: 2**

**Laxus: 1**

**Jeez I wonder who's winning? Personally I don't really want this to be a NaLu, most of my other stories (once completed) are to become NaLu and I want to try something different…**

**And, I just need names for Rogue, Natsu and Cobra. I'm trying to avoid cliches or common occurrences in this fan fiction, I want this one to be unique.**

-Natsu-

I groan and roll around on the floor. Gajeel snickers while Levy watches with worried eyes.

"Is it just me or is this train going much faster than usual?"

"This is the express train." Levy tells me.

"Huh?"

"This train goes faster than other ones. Instead of two days it'll only take one." She explains.

"You didn't know that?" Gajeel laughs. "Dumb ass."

"Shut up! You didn't either!" Gajeel stops laughing and pulls Levy onto his lap. _Screw you. Flaunting the fact that you have a mate… I'll mate with Lucy. Just watch me, I love her more than anything. When I get back, even though mating season is over, I'll make her mine._ _I've even done things to ensure she never fell for another Slayer. _I think back to the Grand Magic Games, when Lucy had been hurt by Minerva. Rogue had approached me alone and apologised sincerely. He said that Minerva had been out of line and he was sorry Lucy had gotten hurt. Then he'd bowed and walked away. I was a little naiver then, I could smell something on him, but I didn't know what. Later I smelled it when Gajeel was around Levy. I wasn't dumb, Rogue fancied Lucy. I feel proud that I used such a big word, I saw it in Lucy's book… _Off topic much? _Anyway, I knew Rogue liked Lucy but I wasn't going to let him have her. _Lucy is mine. I won't let him have her. I saw her first, I loved her first, I kissed her first. I don't care if it's the last thing I do. I will become Lucy's lover._

-Lucy-

When we had returned to the house it was quiet. Sting was sitting on the couch, sporting a split lip, black eye, torn clothes and a nasty 4 centimeter gash along the length of his forearm. Loke, Lily and Laxus (L's haha! I amuse myself) were watching his every move. Rogue and Cobra could be heard in the kitchen, Fro came over and demanded to be picked up. Lector sat beside Sting, hurling abuse at Loke.

"I think you over did it." I say. They turn to me.

"Lucy…" Loke says. "I don't think you realise what a dangerous situation you were in. He could have…" His voice trails off but I can guess what he was about to say. I knew this needed to be discussed but not with Wendy in the room. Cobra walks out of the kitchen.

"Wendy." He says. "We need to buy more eggs. Would you like to come?"

Wendy, sensing she shouldn't be around for this conversation-though she was of age (in dragon years) she probably shouldn't be learning about this stuff just yet-nods.

_Thank you Cobra._ Everyone's unspoken relief rings throughout the room. Carla follows the two and they shut the door with a muffled snap.

"He could have raped you!" Loke cries. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course not." I say. _How stupid did he think I was?_

"Do you want to become pregnant and stuff and…"

"LOKE!" I shout. This was becoming embarrassing. "Please."

He glares at Sting.

"I don't trust this guy. And these idiots aren't always going to be around to help you."

"Then why don't you stay for a bit?" I suggest tiredly. He looks a me. "Until my magic runs out or until you get tired or…"

He shakes his head, vanishes and reappears seconds later.

"What was the point of that?" Asks Lily.

"Lucy had been holding the gate open. I closed her connection and came back using my own magic. I can stay here as long as I want."

"You can't stay here for the whole six months!" I say worriedly. "You'll get sick again and…"

"Six months is nothing compared to three years. I'll be fine."

I sigh. "Natsu'll be here in a few days. You can go back then."

"Fine." But I can tell this conversation is far from over.

"I have cleaning and stuff to do." I say. _Damn. At this rate mating season will be over before I get to continue reading this book._ I walk into the bedroom and start making beds. Loke comes in a few minutes later smirking and I know he's forgiven me. He makes one bed after the other and we do the last one together.

"Say Princess." He says. I look at him while I tuck the sheet under the bed. "Instead of making this bed, why don't we shut the door and have a roll around in it?" I stare at him. His face is totally serious and I burst out laughing. He leans across the bed. "I'm not joking." I sober up and look at him, his eyes dancing with mischief. I slap his hand away and throw the duvet over the bed. He laughs and I just shake my head at him. I put all the dirty laundry in a basket and Loke takes them insisting 'he'll take care of it.' I don't mind, it means I can finally continue reading that book. I lay, stomach down, on my bed and open the book.

_Marking is a vital part of the mating process for Dragons. A potential mate may be claimed, however, without the mark, they are still eligible for mating season. In the case that one were to mark, the mate must then be claimed within the next forty-eight hours, or the mark will disappear._

Unconsciously, I bring my hand to my neck and trail my fingers along the side.

_ To mark, a dragon must bite down on the mate's neck hard enough to produce blood. The Dragon then drinks a mouthful of blood and licks away any residue remaining on the skin. When performed correctly, small scales of the Dragon will appear on the females neck. During this time, several changes take place. The teeth of the female (if human) become more pointed and sharpen. This is to enable the female to return the favor and mark her mate using the same process. The two must then participate in sexual intercourse (see next chapter) to claim one another and to complete the ritual. The marking process, however, will NOT take effect unless the female has given her consent to be marked. If she has not, the scales will appear but last for an hour at the most. This is a very effective way for a Dragon to ward off potential threats to his mate. Another way, if the female is not ready to be marked-she may be too young or mating season may not have begun yet-is for the Dragon to rake his teeth across his mate-to-be's neck or stomach creating small scars in the given area. This effectively mixes their scents and warns any surrounding Dragon's that he is looking to mate with this female._

I stare. _What the hell?_ I gulp, bite down on my lip. That night… Natsu had bitten me exactly the way it said in the book. I had the scar on my neck, it was faded white now, practically invisible against my skin, but I knew it was there. I knew what I meant now. Natsu wanted to mate with me. _But… I thought he wanted Lisanna. Maybe, he did it so the other Dragon Slayers would stay away. So they wouldn't bother me. _

_But he did it months ago. And he didn't know you were going to be on this mission with him. _I sigh and close the book. I don't want to read anymore of this, I know enough… But, what was Natsu thinking?

-Levy-

Gajeel picks up my bag and carries it for me. I skip along beside him, happy I get to see Lucy and tell he we mated. I blush, it was still embarrassing. I look at him and see the mark I made on his neck. Teeny-tiny blue scales dotted his neck, they were the same color as my hair. We reach the house where they were staying when I realise. I turn to Gajeel.

"Gajeel." He looks at me. "Where is Natsu?"

-Natsu-

I groan. Those idiots left me on the train! I hear the voice come over the loud speaker.

"_We are now departing. We will arrive in Magnolia in approximately three and a half hours. Please enjoy your trip."_

Now I have to wait for a whole seven hours before I can get off this train! DAMN YOU GAJEEL! I lean out the window and throw up again.

**Haha! Poor Natsu. He won't get to where the others are until dark! And Lucy could have seen him in ten minutes :(**

**Reviews are wanted… Because they keep away writers block! And school started today so update will be irregular. Sorry, I love you!**


	19. 19-Confessions in the Dark

**I uploaded Chapter 18 and got countless reviews! Thanks! I ADORE all of you! Poll is still open and will close 24 hours after Chapter 20 is posted. And… *sigh* sorry to all those guests who voted fairly but, I have decided that only poll votes will count. Guests can vote more than once and I have no way of knowing if it's been done fairly or not. Sorry again. This is the order of the most votes.**

**Sting**

**Rogue**

**Natsu**

**Laxus**

-Lucy-

I groan and pace the room, thinking of things I already knew and theories that I had. 1) Mating season has started. 2) It's making Sting all horny. 3) Two months ago Natsu kissed me and left a mark that mixed my scent with his. 4) He didn't know about my mission. 5) That means he didn't know that I'd be around other Dragon Slayers. 6) Laxus thinks Natsu wanted to mate with me so he forged the 'brother/sister' bond. 7) Laxus will kick Sting's ass if he comes near me again because he knows what Sting'll do to me. 8) Loke will kick Sting's ass if he comes near me again because he knows what Sting'll do to me. 9) Lily will kick Sting's ass if he comes near me again because he knows what Sting'll do to me. 10) Natsu marked me because….? _ Why? Why did he? _

_He liiiiiikkkes you!_

_SHUT UP HAPPY-ISH VOICE! _I throw myself on the bed and bury my face in my pillow. _There is no way… He couldn't know girls are more than nakama. He wouldn't know, it was an accident. _I bring my head up out of the pillow, I was suffocating and when I turned I saw a very familiar crop of blue hair.

"Levy!" I shriek. I leap off the bed and hug her so tightly I think I heard her bones snapping. She laughs and hugs me back. I seriously needed her sanity right now.

"Why are you…" I see the scales on her neck and freeze. They were grey. "HOLY SHIT!" I scream. She giggles and flushes. I grab her hand and march her out of the room.

"Loke!" I call. Sting, Rogue and Laxus are sitting on the couch talking to Gajeel who has the biggest smirk plastered on his face. Happy is munching on a fish and Lector and Fro are missing. Loke's head pops around the corner.

"Levy and I are going out." I tell them. "Sit!" I add as Gajeel makes to get up. "You are not coming." He growls.

"It's okay." Levy says. He stares at her and nods. I put on my cloak and gloves and leave, Levy following close behind.

After a few minutes we arrive at the lake. I gotta say, this place was the best for thinking things through. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Gajeel marked you?" I say, though it comes out more as a question. She turns to me face lit up with excitement and pure joy.

"Yes!" She laughs. I notice her teeth are pointed. It should surprise me but after finding out that I'll be living with horny perverted Dragon Slayers for six months, nothing surprises me anymore. Then she turns serious and stares at me. Instinctively, I cover my torso with my arms.

"What?" She leans over and I edge away. She continues her advances towards me and I keep shifting away. "What are you doing?" Eventually she grabs hold of my hair and tugs on it. She pulls it away from my neck and stares with amber eyes. After a few seconds of intense scrutiny she sighs.

"What the hell Levy?" I demand. She leans against the tree in disappointment.

"Natsu said he claimed you." She tells me. She picks up a leaf and twirls it in her fingers with lighting fast speed. I watch the leaf-blur for a moment before the words sunk in.

"Why?" I say.

"You don't seem surprised." She notes. I clutch her arm.

"You _have_ to help me. I don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean, help you? Just wait for Natsu to show and let him claim you."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" I shout in her ear. She winces and smacks me, hard.

"Ears, remember?" She says. I still and tip my head to the side.

"Ears?"

She crosses her arms. "Have you even been _reading_ the book I gave you?" She asks crossly.

"I have!" I tell her. "I know about mating season and marking and other stuff!"

"You know Lucy…" She says quietly. "If you don't let Natsu claim you…" She stares into my eyes, amber into brown. "One of the others will."

"It's just because of mating season. They'd never claim or mark of their own free will right?"

Levy shakes her head. "You don't understand. Mating season… It doesn't change their mindset completely, it only brings their feelings to the forefront of their minds. But, The more they are around their desired mate the more they change. Like, Gajeel is a lot more reserved than he was. You see? He's changed a little, to _complement_ me. He still likes to fight but he tends to hesitate for a fraction of a second before he fights. He reads and the like." She pauses. "I'm not explaining things very well am I?"

I shake my head. "You've lost me."

Her eyebrows knit together while she thinks, the leaf still twirling in her fingers. "You know how Natsu kissed you a while back?" She begins. I nod. _Well, duh, I was kind of the person he was making out with. _"He liked you back then, but he didn't know how to go about it. So he let instincts take over and he just did it. Now, due to mating season, he's a bit more grown up, he understands what you want, why you do certain things, how to talk to you, how to act, and how identify when you're um…"

"What?"

She flushes scarlet. "Turned on." Her voice is barely above a whisper. I blush to match her and slap her on the arm.

"Why are you even saying things like that?" I screech, she winces then grins showing off her new dangerous looking canines.

"Because…" She says, she sees my mortified and confused face then laughs harder. "When they gotta do it, they do it!" She finishes. My face heats up with shock and embarrassment. _Who thought Levy would say this kind of stuff? These conversations are usually held with Cana not Levy. _I watch my best friend turn red from lack of air, she was laughing so hard that I thought she would suffocate.

"You should see your face!" She giggles, finally calming down.

"So you weren't being serious?"

Her face becomes solemn at once. "No. I was telling the truth." Her eyes narrow. "Are you _sure _you read that book?"

"Parts of it." I admit sheepishly. She groans and slaps her forehead comically. "Can we talk about normal things now?" I ask her. She frowns again then claps.

"Gray proposed to Juvia~!" She sings happily. I nod.

"I helped him pick the ring." I say.

"Aw… I wanted to pick one." She says.

I laugh. "You can pick Mirajane's!"

"Oh, Mavis no! She'd pick her own whether Freed liked it or not!"

We both laugh as we remember when he had tried to get the two of them together. At first it was a joke, to give Mira a taste of her own medicine, but they actually got along really well. After about two weeks they officially started dating and that was when Lisanna and Bixlow had fessed up to secretly be dating-though we all knew-and Evergreen and Elfman were still 'not interested' in one another. There were other little flings going around the guild and I was still in shock that Jet and Droy had hooked up. _Jet and Droy _of all people! The ones who had fawned over Levy were bisexual! (A/N: I have nothing against yaoi/yuri inclined people. I have gay friends and they are awesome!) It was kind of… Weird. But, I look over at Levy, that mark on her neck… It's like it was _supposed _to be there, as if she was complete now. I look away and an unbidden image floats across my mind. Me standing with Natsu his red scales on _my _neck, his arms around me in a tender embrace. I shake my head to clear the thoughts. I can't be thinking of these things now. We talk for a while about things of no real importance, my novel, missions she went on, books and songs, and the guilds latest antics.

"Levy, if you want to catch the next train you'd better go to the station now. The next one doesn't leave until the morning."

I look up. _What the hell? We can't have been here for three hours! _But I see he's telling the truth. The sun is set low in the sky and pink is streaked across the sky. I hug Levy and, with a promise of regular letters, leave Gajeel to walk her to the station.

When I get back Rogue had finished preparing dinner, Sting had already eaten, Loke and Cobra were nowhere to be seen, the Exceeds were curled up together watching a movie, Carla and Fro seated in Wendy's lap, and Laxus was sitting on the floor drying his hair. I pick at some of the leftovers and decide I'm too tired to have a shower today. I creep into bed and as it grows darker the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds climb into their respective beds one by one. Gajeel returns later, hair disheveled, lips red and face flushed, but I feign sleep. The darkness envelops me and I can hear the sleeping noises of the Dragon Slayers snores, snuffles and the occasional groan of the bed as one turns over in his sleep. My mind is racing and I am too cold, I steel myself for a long night. Animals outside are making noises, distracting me, eventually my mind slows but I'm still to cold and jumpy to sleep. It's laughable, I was afraid but nothing in the world could even touch me while the boys were here. A loud snapping noise from outside frightens me, I throw the blanket over my head and curl into a ball and a small whimper escapes my lips. After a few minutes of whimpering and shivering I feel the blanket being pulled back. I screw my eyes shut and gasp slightly as the bed sags under the weight of someone sliding in beside me. Strong arms wrap around my waist and stroke my hair soothingly. The blanket is replaced and I tuck my head under his chin. I breath in his scent, slightly smokey hints of musk and he actually kind of smells like my house.

"Natsu, why do you smell like my house?"

He laughs lightly and his chest rumbles against my ear. "I was there the whole time you were away." I snuggle into his chest, soaking in his warmth.

"You better have kept it clean."

"Mmm." He nuzzles my neck and I feel more relaxed than I have in days. "Sleep Luce." He murmurs. I wrap my arm around his neck and rest the other on his chest. My eyes slide shut, obeying his request and I drift off to sleep dreaming of Natsu and his kisses.

**Phew! Done. I had major writers block with this chapter, that's why I was a bit slow. Sorry my lovelies! As always read and review! Because I love reviews! :D**

**Much love,**

**Rose-chan**


	20. 20-Natsu enters

**My Japanese teacher was away today so I had a free period! Which means YAYES for you guys because I can upload a new chapter! I still need nicknames for Wendy and Rogue!**

**Natsu: *hugs Lucy growling possessively* Mine!**

**Sting: *reaches for her* GIVE HER TO ME!**

**Laxus: *picks up Lucy by the back of her shirt* Leave my baby sister alone! She's way too good for all of you!**

**Fro & Happy: We think so too!**

**Lucy: *sigh* Rose-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. But she owns this idea and she's gonna pay! *to boys* STOP SPEAKING IN THE GROWL TALK I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!**

**Rose: AGH!**

**This Chapter was not requested but it is especially for -73 and Saki-chan16 because I know they love NaLu and I couldn't think of what to write next.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MUCH NALU! IT'S NOT ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY BUT NALU PEOPLE WILL HOPEFULLY ENJOY!**

-Natsu-

I stumble off the train and fall face first onto the platform. I hear laughter but no-one come to help me. I get up queasily and stagger over to a bench. I throw my head back and allow myself a few minutes to recover from the motion sickness. _Damn. I ended up riding the train three times. At least I won't have to worry about that for a while. _I know I'm the last Dragon Slayer to arrive. I was supposed to come later but apparently the mission was becoming more dangerous by the day so we had to speed things up a little. That's why I had to go with metal-face, though… He was a lot calmer now that he had mat-

My thoughts break off as I sniff, Lu… Cy? I stand up and look around, it's dark, and there's no way… _Come to think of it, Levy did smell kinda like Lucy when I saw her at the station. Maybe she's here! _I follow her scent and eventually arrive at a house. It's not very big and it's been painted white. It looks exactly like the house Lucy wrote about in her story. Red roof, flower boxes under the windows green grass a picket fence. But there were obvious boyish touches too. The fence was painted unevenly, the gate was broken and hanging off hinges, the flowers were all dead, the gutter was full of dead leaves and the grass hadn't been mowed. I inhale deeply, Lucy's scent filters through my brain, but it's mixed with Gajeel's, and Laxus's, and Happy's, and Wendy's and Lily's and _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? _I push on the door and it opens with a creak. I hear a whimper from behind a closed door. I ignore it and explore the house a little.

There was a fireplace and a large bookshelf in the sitting room. A large lacrima screen was opposite a six-seater couch and there was pillows in the corner. A large squishy thing I once heard Lucy call a 'bean-bag' was beside the couch and on it lay a sleeping Lily. I wasn't interested in the bathroom so I skipped it over. The kitchen was small but clean and the fridge was stocked with food. I hear another whimper and this time I recognise it. Lucy. I feel a grin curl itself onto my features. She was here! I could see her! I don't have to wait! And… _Mating Season. _A voice in the back of my head reminds me. _Could I be near her? Will I be able to restrain myself with her so close? _I think, but a third whimper cracks through any resolve I had built up against the idea. I had slept in her bed the whole time she was away but I still missed her real scent not just a lingering one. I wanted to hold her in my arms as I slept, I wanted her warmth beside me and I wanted her head tucked under my chin.

I wander over and open the door. I could smell Lucy in the bed furtherest from the door. I couldn't see her, only a small bump under the blanket, but I could hear her heart racing and her teeth chattering together from the cold. I amble over and pull back the blanket. Her eyes are screwed tightly shut, the tip of her nose and lips are blue and her body is shivering rapidly. I climb onto the bed and I hear her gasp, I ignore her and wrap my arms around her quivering form. I pull the blanket over us and absentmindedly stroke her hair as she tucks her head under my chin. I hear her breathe deeply and she visibly relaxes. _Of course she would. I'm the only one who'd get into bed with her with pure intentions. _

"Natsu, why do you smell like my house?" She asks me, her voice quiet.

I laugh, she wasn't a Dragon Slayer but she had pretty keen senses. _When I claim her, they'll be even better. _

"I was there the whole time you were away." There was no point in lying to her, she could see through my lies so easily. She snuggles into my chest and I pull her even closer I sigh contentedly but it was so quiet I doubt she heard me. _Mavis, I missed this._

"You better have kept it clean."

"Mmm." I nuzzle her neck affectionately and can practically feel her muscles unknotting themselves. "Sleep Luce." I murmur the words into her neck. She tilts her face upwards slightly and can I feel her warm breath on the underside of my chin. Her eyes close and I pull back to see her face. Her nose is still a bit blue, unable to help myself I brush my lips over it and the unconscious Lucy shivers. I put my lips to her cheek and smile. One of her arms is wrapped around my neck and the other is resting on my chest. Her hand feels just right, the way our bodies fit together perfectly her curves into my body and the way she likes my unnatural heat. She never said so but I knew she did, they way she always hugged me tightly when she was sleeping. She nestles closer and her scent hits me full force. I put my nose at the junction of her neck and drag the tip of my nose up her own. She sighs contentedly and I grin. She is much warmer now but her lips are still speckled blue. I rub my thumb over them a little and her mouth parts under my touch. I find myself staring at them dying to press mine against them. I lean in and… _STOP! _I jerk back. _You can't do that! You can't kiss her without her permission. That's very, very, very bad. A terrible idea! She would hate you forever. But… _I think back to a few months ago when I had kissed her. She hadn't minded, but I felt bad. I had pretended to be drunk and almost forced myself on her. She had kissed me back but… _I'll apologise later. _I think. I lean my cheek against hers and sigh. Her soft breath soothes me and I eventually fall asleep.

**Lots of NaLu fluff I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. Ideas are welcome and reviews are adored! Reviews make my day! Oh, and if you haven't voted yet voting closes for real this time in exactly 24 hours!**


	21. 21-There is Truth to the Shadows

***Sob* *Sob* I don't think many people liked my last chapter… *Wanders off to her emo corner* *Sob***

**Sting: So Dramatic.**

**Lucy: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS WHEN PEOPLE DON'T LIKE YOUR WRITING! *Starts to cry***

**Rose: Lucy understands me! *Sobs uncontrollably***

**Lucy goes and joins Rose in Depressed Emo Corner.**

**Aria: It's so sad!**

**Sting: Where the fuck did you come from?**

**Rose & Lucy: Watch your language! *Cries***

**Lector: Pitiful.**

**Rose: Don't act like you know us!**

**Lucy: You don't know me!**

**Fro: Fro thinks so too!**

**Lector: Whose side are you on?**

**Fro: Lucy-nayan!**

**Sting: Traitor.**

**Rose: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Aria: HOW SAD!**

**Sting: No, seriously, who the hell are you?**

-Rogue-

I wake up earlier than usual this morning. On a normal day I rise with the sun but today when I woke, it was still dark. Everyone else is still sleeping, I roll out of bed slowly so I wake Fro, who had slept beside me last night. I crack my fingers and toes and roll my wrists and ankles around, working out the stiffness from my sleep. I had slept better here than anywhere else. To my right was Cobra and to my left was Wendy on her other side, in the bed furtherest from the door was Lucy. The mound that is her body seems larger than usual, I guess Sting snuck into her bed again. But no, Sting's bed is opposite mine and I can definitely see his motionless form under the blankets. I glance again and see her silky hair spilling over her pillow, mingling with pink. _Wait? Pink? _Confused, I walk over and nearly die when I reach her bed.

Natsu Dragneel is sleeping with my Lucy. Her head tucked under his chin, one arm curled around his neck and the other on his shoulder. His arms wrapped securely around her waist, in an affectionate hug. Cheeks are pressed together and their breathing is perfectly synchronised. _This is not an uncommon occurrence._

She winces in her sleep and shifts so her back is now to Natsu's front, her hands retract to her chest and I can see her legs curl up. This in itself is not surprising, most people move when asleep, but what shocks me the most is that Natsu moves with her. One of his hands remains draped across her stomach and the other moves to be above her head. His knees bend and _he's spooning her._ An unpleasant feeling worms its way into my stomach. _I don't want him to be so familiar with her. I want Lucy to…_ I shake my head. It's not even worth considering. We are so different, enemies, but the feeling doesn't go away. I stride over and leave the room before I do something I'll regret later. _Why? Why am I feeling this way? It's not like I'm in love with her, but I don't exactly hate her either… It's possessiveness. _I decide. _I am possessive of Lucy. But why? We are not lovers, nor have we ever really spoken to one another… Except that one time, during the Grand Magic Games. I don't think she even remembers, she was so out of it I doubt she even knew what she had been saying. _

I throw open the front door and step out into the cool morning air. By this time the sun is just peaking over the top of the trees. My feet move in a random direction and I find myself at the place where Lucy and I had our first real conversation. I sit under the tree and try and remember why I had gone looking for her in the first place. I think it was because I craved her company. I close my eyes and think about the only other time I had talked to her.

#################

I walk along the corridor. It's deathly quiet and there's no-one around. I see the pink-haired lady walk out of the infirmary and shut the door behind her. Perfect. I quicken my pace and open the door silently. I don't know why I felt compelled to see her. _Just a peek. If she's awake I'll apologise, if not, I'll leave._ I wasn't expecting there to be anyone else in the room but in the bed next to hers was a large man, the one who had fought Bacchus and won, Elfman I think his name was? He seemed to be heavily sedated, a young woman with long light brown hair is draped comfortably across his chest, face worn with concern. I look over to the girl I came here for and am taken aback when I see her sitting upright, eyes open playing with one of her keys. Her face and what I can see of her torso and arms are severely battered and her eyes are duller than when I saw them first, but that's not why I was surprised. She must've heard the door open, because she was staring right at me. Her brown eyes were piercing, but they held no accusation. Like she didn't blame me for what happened, even though I was from Sabertooth, it didn't appear that she was scared of me. I stepped closer hesitantly, I didn't want to scare her, she watched my approach, just sitting there. Waiting for me to be close enough to talk. I scratch the back of my neck.

"Hi." I say. _Hi? Great conversation started Rogue._ She doesn't notice my inner embarrassment, on the contrary her face lights up a little.

"Hey. You're Rogue right?"

I nod. She smiles at me, and I find myself blinded by her. How can she smile at me?

"What 'cha doing here?" She chirps. I stare. _What is wrong with this girl? Minvera beat the absolute shit out of her, but she's sitting up and smiling at me._

"Um…" I lower my eyes. _I can't do this. _"I'msorryMinervabeatyouupIdidn'twanthertobutshedid andshewasoutoflineandI'mreallysorryandyoudon'thave toforgivemebutIwantedtoapologiseandseeifyouweredoi ngokay." I blurt in one breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then, inexplicably, she starts to laugh. _Huh?_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She laughs. "I don't understand what you just said, but you sounded so funny!"

####################

I grin. She had been so kind to me, eventually I got to apologise properly and she told me that she was happy that I had thought of her. I had asked the Salamander to apologise for me, but I had a suspicion that he wouldn't. To this day I don't know _why _I had, it felt like the right thing to do. Plus, she reminded me of someone I knew a long, long time ago.

**Happy: Because Rose is busy being in her emo corner I am going to do the authors notes! Hem, hem… Rose-**

**Rose: IT'S ROSE-SAMA TO YOU!**

**Happy: Rose-****_sama _****does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Rose: I already said that! You dumb, stupid, thick, imbecilic, moronic, dopey, pea-brained feline!**

**Natsu: All those words mean the same thing.**

**Rose & Lucy: Did he… Just… Say… Smart… Wow. *faint***

**Natsu: What?**

**Happy: ANYWAY! Rose loves reviews but not flames. She got really mean ones last time but Natsu ate most of them so that's okay!**

**Natsu: They tasted really bad.**

**Lucy: There's no actual dialogue in this one so we want to know if it worked. Also the ############# meant flashback! Oh! And voting closes 12:00pm Australia time today. The poll will be deleted so you can't see the results! *Sticks out tongue***

**Natsu: And to people on deviantart, if you have the time, Rose would like a cover for her story. Best one will be selected by her and her friend (you know who you are) and will get two extra votes for their best pair and I KNOW you'll vote for me!  
Sting: NO WAY! THEY'LL VOTE FOR ME FOR SURE! *Fight ensues***

**Rose: SHUT UP OR I WILL SIC ERZA ON THE BOTH OF YOU!**


	22. 22-An Eventful Morning

**Voting has closed and *face palm* I am not joking when I say it was a three-way-tie between NaLu, RoLu and StiCy. *Bangs head repeatedly on table***

**Sting: We can do a four-way.**

**Lucy: WHAT THE HELL STING!?  
Natsu: She already sleeps with me.**

**Sting: NOT THAT KIND OF SLEEP YOU IDIOT!  
Natsu: You were worried for a second there weren't 'cha?  
Sting: ASSHOLE!**

**Lector: Rose-****_sama_**** doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Fro: Fro thinks so too!**

**So, a few people to credit for the names. In no particular order, xxSaphireBluexx, FairyTailWolf6, alwayskougacola, bookworm0313 and Midknightwalker. You guys are AWESOME and get cyber brownies! *OM NOM* I changed the names a little but they're pretty much the same! Bold will be growl talk to save confusion! **

** Also I was too lazy to type a new interview and describe new pictures or Lucy and Natsu, so I used the one from one of my other stories. So, credit to Rose-chan. XD Also few certain PEOPLE (Yeah I'm looking at you three, coolstoryrho, Saki and DB) are very demanding (and scary) and wanted this up ASAP! So, I really didn't have time.**

-Sting-

Morning. _Yaye. _I don't open my eyes, instead I listen the the sounds of the early morning and try and figure out what I should do about Lucy. I can hear her breathing on the other side of the room. I roll over and open one eye to catch a glimpse of her sleeping face. I can see her, eyes fluttered shut, a stray strand of golden hair across her face moving up and down with her breath. I smile and envision me lying beside her, brushing aside that bit of hair. I see a tanned hand reach across and tuck the hair behind her ear. _What?_ I look up a little and see Salamander. _What? _He's propped up on one elbow and is staring at-no _perving_ on her. His eyes are full of undisguised love and lust. _Filthy inbred. _He looks over at me and smirks.

**Jealous Buzz-bee? **

** Of what?**

His eyes narrow dangerously and I am frozen on the spot.

**Let me tell you something right now, buddy. You hurt her, make a move on her, try to kiss her, touch her, look at her the wrong way… And I WILL kill you.**

I laugh. I had done all those things already. And that kiss, though she hadn't participated as… Vigorously as myself, it had been pretty amazing, and I knew she hadn't completely hated it. I was going to win this girl's heart and if I had to kill Salamander to do it, well, that was just the icing on the cake.

** She's not your property ****_Bakamander_**(A/N: LOVE THIS ONE!) **she can decide for herself.**

His smirk grows, what is with this guy, does he know something about her that I don't… _Well duh! He is her best friend after all. _I think back to a few months ago before the Games, there had been a 'Fairy Special' in the Sorcerer weekly, normally I don't read that crap, but I had found it lying around the guild and with nothing else to do I read the article's on the member of 'Team Natsu.'

######################

I had stared at Lucy's picture for a full ten minutes. She was wearing a pink singlet that displayed her ample cleavage and a matching white skirt. She had a brown belt wrapped around her waist, attached to it is a brown pouch with the Fairy Tail insignia and a deadly looking whip with the words Fleuve d'étoiles engraved on the handle. Her face is lit up in the most dazzling smile and her chocolate brown eyes are sparkling with laughter. She has a golden key in one hand pointed down the barrel of the camera and the other clutching her companions arm which was slung casually around her neck. Beside her was Salamander. He had bright-pink hair and a devilish grin with very prominent canine teeth. His vest was open and a scaly looking scarf was wrapped lazily around his neck. One of his arms was around the blonde's shoulder and the other was attached to a fist which was flaming and being shaken at the camera. I look at the caption.

_'Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail. Full interview and profile on page 12.'_

I flip to the specified page. The girl-Lucy-was sitting on a log in a forest. It was twilight and the setting sun made rainbows dance on the water behind her. Her hands were behind her, resting on the log and supporting her weight. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that just came to her knees and her hair was blowing in the slight breeze. Her head was thrown back, looking at the sky and she had a distant look in her eyes, as though she was a million miles away. I shiver she was beautiful. Her profile is on the same page as her so I decide to read it.

Age: 17

Weight: 47kg

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Parents: Unknown

Magic: Celestial Magic

Guild: Fairy Tail

Location of Guild Stamp: Right hand. Pink.

Team: Team Natsu (Natsu and Happy Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.)

I ignore Natsu's profile and skip to the interview they had taken turns, I realised, Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Gray.

Sorcerer Weekly (SW): So, Miss Lucy, and Mr. Natsu thank you for taking the time to have an interview with us.

Lucy: *Laughs* That's fine! And just Lucy is fine

Natsu: How come you guys alway write bad things about me!

SW: Maybe we can clear up some of those misunderstandings in this interview.

Natsu: Okay!

SW: So to start, what are your favourite colors?

Lucy: That's a random and cliched question.

Natsu: A what?

Lucy: *elbows him* Pink and blue! I can have two right?  
Natsu: I'm not gonna answer these girly questions.

Lucy: *sigh* His is red.

SW: Who are your best friends?  
Natsu: Lucy and Happy of course!

Lucy: I love everyone in the guild… But yeah, probably Natsu and Levy.

Natsu: What about Happy?  
Lucy: *Laughs* And Happy too.

SW: What's the best book you've ever read?

Natsu: I don't read much but Lucy does.

Lucy: *enthusiastic* I've read so many! I couldn't decide.

SW: Do you have a favourite genre Lucy?  
Natsu: She likes mystery and romance ones. She has a whole shelf dedicated to each one. *Scratches back of head* Don't know _why_ she likes to read though.

SW: What the best mission you've ever been on?

Natsu: Now you're asking the good questions!

Lucy: I don't know.

Natsu: Maybe the one where we went to Galuna Island? That was an S-Class quest!  
Lucy: You stole that request!

Natsu: But we beat them in the end right?  
Lucy: Only after Erza showed up!

Natsu: *Shudders* That was scary.

SW: So you stole and S-Class quest?

Lucy: I was against it!

Natsu: You came anyway right?  
SW: Moving on. Natsu what is your favourite or signature move?

Natsu: My what now?  
Lucy: He want to know what move you like best or which one you use the most.

Natsu: Dunno. *Looks to Lucy* Which ones?  
Lucy: *Thinks hard* Iron fist and breath attack. *Nods* Yep. Those two.

SW: Which spirit do you summon most often.

Lucy: Plue. I don't use him for battle, but he is so cute! *squeals*

SW: Which is your favourite?

Lucy: *Shocked* WHAT? I can't decide that! I love them all!

SW: Are there any spirits you dislike?  
Natsu: The fish lady is scary!

###################

It had continued like that for a while, the reporter would ask a question to Lucy and Natsu would answer. A question for Natsu would be answered by Lucy. A quick glance at Erza and Gray's interview showed me that Erza dominated the interview and Gray was terrified of her.

It was clear Lucy and Natsu were close and I had no desire to read about them anyway. The way they finished each other's sentences was weird, but as I look at them now it was obvious. He loved her. I didn't know if she felt the same but he was her best… My eyes grow wide, sneaky bastard. He KNEW! HE FUCKING KNEW! If I attempted to fight him for her and won, Lucy would reject me because I had killed her best friend! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I throw the covers off and march over to him, ready to throw a punch. He smiles evilly and puts a finger to his lips.

**Do you really want to be the person to wake her? She's not a morning person.**

**LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!**

My growling grows louder and is sounding more and more feral. Cobra, Wendy, Gajeel and the Exceed are awake now, watching the scene play out. Soon Cobra is smirking, _him and his mind-reading._ Rogue's not here and Laxus is snoring away.

**MARK MY WORDS BAKAMANDER! I WILL WIN HER OVER AND SHE ****_WILL_**** BECOME ****_MY_**** MATE! I won't take her by force, I'll make her fall in love with me. I will not lose someone a perfect as her to someone a stupid as you.**

**I'm not stupid and I complement her perfectly. We FIT together.**

**I'M WHAT SHE WANT!**

**I'M THE TYPE OF GUY SHE NEEDS!**

**If you ask me you BOTH aren't going to cut it for her.**

**SHUT UP SKY MAIDEN! **

Who does that little hussy think she is? Natsu is watching her waiting for her to continue.

**I'm just saying Lucy wants someone gentle, quiet, sweet and thoughtful. Like Rogue.**

**I'll never hand her over to anyone. Not even Rogue. **

My 'growl' comes out more as a hiss. I see the Exceeds recoil in terror. Laxus has woken up now and Lily's head is poking around the corner. None of the Exceeds knew what we were saying, but that didn't mean they couldn't hear the anger and venom in the way we were conversing.

**I think you'll wake up Talulah if you don't shut up. **

**Talulah? What kind of name is that?**

**The one I-as her big brother-gave her. You may address her as Peacekeeper.**

**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK RIGHT NOW!**

"GUYS!" I look down. Lucy had her eyes open now. She was sitting up, Natsu's arm touching hers and her eyes shouting accusations at me. The room stills and she sighs. She swings her legs off the bed and stands. "Okay, now that's everyone's here, we can begin our training. I've written up a schedule for you guys so let's start with breakfast." She sashays out of the room and I find myself staring at her butt.

**Like a woman who does all the work do you? **Gajeel's innuendo rings throughout the room. Natsu, Lighting Freak and I glare at him and pounce.

**Long enough? Too long? If you don't review, no updates for you ;P**

**Tell me what you like, don't like, what elements are working for you, what could use more work, what you want to see more of ect. I love hearing from you guys and reviews keep me motivated!**


	23. 23-Feathers and Burns

**I have so many reviews and it has lead me to believe people like this story. :D**

**Fro: Fro thinks so too!**

**Sting: LUCY WILL BE MINE!  
Rose: Shut up Sting!**

**Sting: MAKE ME!  
Rose: I OWN YOU!  
Sting: No, you don't actually.**

**Rose: I KNOW! *Depressed***

**Sting: Or the rest of Fairy Tail...**

**Rose: STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**So, I'd like everyone to clap for Miss. Coolstoryrho, for getting VERY good placings in her last competition. And big claps for me because I came 3rd in the 1500m at the athletics carnival! And to anyone else who has succeeded in sports, academics or is just plain AWESOME you are congratulated by me! AND YOU CAN ALL HAVE A BROWNIES! Or a pie, because it's REALLY cold right now. *Shivers* **

-Lucy-

I flitter around the kitchen before finding that there is only enough food for breakfast. I poke my head around the bedroom corner about to ask one of the boys if they will go to the market. When I do my eyes widen in horror. From what I can see, Laxus, Natsu and Sting have ganged up on Gajeel. Laxus is behind him, holding his arms behind his head (Like Natsu did to Lucy when they were fighting Kain). Sting and Natsu are alternating between punching him, kicking him and hurling abuse. Gajeel is smirking and growling. Each growl sends the three boys into a fit of complete and utter rage. Cobra is watching them while Wendy's eyes are wide open with fear.

"OI! CUT IT OUT!" I yell. They freeze and turn to me. Laxus drops Gajeel, who doesn't seem to be hurt, on the ground, Sting flops onto one of the beds and Natsu walks over to stand beside me. "What are you-?" I shake my head. "Never mind, I'm afraid to ask." I look at the partly destroyed bedroom, I guess Gajeel put up a pretty good fight before Laxus finally got him. "You and you." I say pointing to Cobra and Sting. "Go to the market and buy more food for us." They start to complain but I cut them off with a look that says, _don't fuck with me. _"You." I continue, jabbing Natsu in the chest with a finger. "Are going to go and buy more sheets to replace the ones you destroyed."

"We didn't…" I gesture to the ripped sheets and floating feathers and he frowns. "When did that happen?"

I sigh. "Do you seriously _not _notice when you're wreaking things?"

He grins at me. "Nope."

"I swear, I will tell Erza everything about this when we get home."

His grin vanishes and he pales. "I'm going, I'm going!" He runs out the door, forgetting to take money with him. I slap my head, these guys and their stupidity will honestly kill me one day.

"Laxus-nii." He watches me with weary eyes. "Go with him."

"I'm not going shopping with that idiot!"

"Do you want him to pick out pink frilly stuff for you to sleep in?"

He considers for a moment, then get up, takes the money from my outstretched hand and follows Natsu. The other two leave. Gajeel wanders off to who knows where, and there's only Wendy, the Exceeds and myself.

"Wendy, please tidy up as best as you can. Carla, Lector, help her out. The rest of you, I need you to go and find a quiet, secluded spot for the boys to train."

"Why can't I go?" Asks Lector.

"You can't fly." I point out. It's true, that um… _Incident _with Jiemma had rendered Lector unable to fly. I see his face fall and I feel bad for bringing it up.

"Can Fro stay too?" Fro squeaks, leaping into my arms.

"You can help me." I say smiling at her.

I take Fro into the kitchen and heat up the water while I teach her how to cut bacon.

-Rouge-

I wander back to the house, hoping that Lucy's awake now and is away from Natsu. The overwhelming urge to smack him down had subsided, but could be ignited again if he was too close to her. I knew how much they cared for one another, Sting did too, he had read _that _issue of Sorcerer Weekly. I was the one to purchase it. I don't know why but it probably had something to do with the fact that _she_ was on the cover. Their interview had made me depressed because, as powerful as I was, Natsu had something I could never have. Her. I _wanted_ her. Not her body, her friendship, her warmth. I wanted to be the one she confided in and the one who knew all those things about her. For some reason unknown to me, I wanted to be the one by her side during an interview and when her relationship 'status' changed I wanted it to be because she was with _me_.

All these thoughts were ridiculous of course. I barely knew her, let alone was friends with her. But she hadn't been scared of me, when I had come to see her. She had smiled and laughed and her eyes had sparkled when I gave her a half-smile and darkened when I told her I was leaving. I wanted her eyes to be focused on me all the time. _God I'm selfish. _I had decided that it was okay if she didn't want me. If she was happy with Natsu then I was too, if she was content living her life with a man like him, then I could understand. Natsu was a little dumb, but he had good morals. He was able to protect her, he knew her boundaries and she knew his. They suited each other to a T and if that's what she wanted then I was okay with that. But, the one guy I could _NEVER _let her be with, was Sting. There was no way a guy like him and a girl like her could _ever _match up. They were similar in the fact that they were blonde and it wasn't like Sting was ugly. But before this mission, they had never even _spoken_ to one another, the only interaction they've had was during the Grand Magic Games, and then it was only hate-filled glares. _Or was it? _I stop, did everyone have a snide little voice in the back of their head? _You went to talk to Lucy without telling anyone, no-one knew, it is possible Sting did the same. He could've gone to talk to her and apologise like you did. _I shake my head, that's not true. He had laughed at her, he had _enjoyed_ Minerva's little show. It had sickened me, Fro wasn't too impressed either, that's also why she likes Lucy, because she defied Minerva. To tell the truth I mightn't have gone to see Lucy that day. I felt bad for her but it was Fro who had made up my mind.

###################

_ "Fro likes her Rogue. She reminds Fro of you. That look in her eyes when she faced Minerva alone. Fro thinks... you'd get along with her, if she wasn't mage of Fairy Tail."_

##################

Fro had been speaking was she saw to be the truth and it got me thinking that,_ perhaps we could get along. Would we be friends? If I wasn't a Saber, and she wasn't a Fairy? Would she like me? _I had wanted to see her. Not as a member of Sabertooth, or Rogue Cheney. I wanted to see her as the old me, Ryos. I felt like I could trust her with that part of me, and so, with out her knowing I gave her something special that I hadn't even trusted Sting or Fro with. I gave her an hour of my time just as Ryos Cheney. It took a while, but I finally became my old self around her, she had brought me the security that I had lacked for so long.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and I smack into the front door with such force I land on my bum. I growl and stand. The door swings open and smacks me in face, sending me flying. Lucy's face pops around the doorframe and when she sees me her face contorts into a mask of guilt and apology. She hurries over and crouches beside me. I'm lying on the ground on my back in the cool grass, it was still damp with morning dew, but if I moved Lucy would think that I was fine. I wanted to see her reaction when I got hurt. Would she shove me aside, poke fun at me? Or would she remember Ryos and care for me. She crouches beside my head.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." I get into a half-sitting position and look up at her, she hadn't brushed her hair yet and a bit of her fringe was sticking upright. Without thinking, I raise a hand and untangle the knot with two fingers I smooth it down over her forehead and let my fingers trail down the side of her cheek. When the tip of my fingers reach her chin I realise what I've just done and they stop, still touching her just slightly, eyes wide open in fear that I've done something forbidden. But… Her eyes are partly closed and her breathing is normal. _Is this okay? Will she let me do this?_

-Lucy-

I run to him and crouch next to his head.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." It doesn't look like he's hurt but he has the strangest expression on his face. Then, slowly he lifts his hand and reaches for my hair. I'd forgotten to brush it this morning so it must've looked a mess. Carefully, with two fingers he untangles a knot in my fringe and smooths it over my forehead again. My eyes slips slightly shut, I hadn't been touched this way in a long time. Not since my mother was alive, I wouldn't allow it. But with Rogue, it felt… Right. His fingers caress my cheek and the corner of my mouth turns up slightly. Rogue's heat again, was different. Natsu's was searing, Sting's had been natural but compared to Rogue's he was cold. Rogue felt like the heat I had been missing. The same temperature as my mother. Unconsciously I raise a hand to meet his fingers, but before they can make contact he drops his fingers. I open my eyes, he's trying to sit up properly, but if he did that our faces would be millimeters apart. _Why… Oh, Mating Season. Sorry Rogue. _I shift away from him, when he's standing he tugs at my arms to help me up.

"Do…" He's voice is quiet and he doesn't seem to be breathing properly.

"Rogue?" I step closer in concern. "Hey are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "Fine." His voice is muffled.

I step closer, bodies almost touching and I put my hand to his head. He stiffens under my touch and I drop my hand quickly. "Sorry. I was just checking if you… You don't have a fever at any rate!" I say with forced cheerfulness. I turn around in embarrassment but he grabs my wrist.

"No. Don't…" I look back at him. His eyes are pleading for me to understand. _What? What are you trying to tell me Rogue? _He lets go. "I wasn't expecting you to do that is all, Sting he… He's not as gentle as you." He smiles and I stare. That was the first time I ever really saw him smile. That one second held so much _purity _and innocence. A smile so similar to Natsu's that I couldn't help but want to make him smile again. "I was going to ask… If you needed help." I must've looked confused because he stumbles with his words. "With cooking breakfast." He clarifies.

"Sure!" I tell him. "That'd be great, Sting said you're the one who does the cooking."

He shrugs. "A little."

"Great! It'd be nice to have some company in the kitchen for once." I take hold of his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

-Wendy-

I watch the two of them walk back into the house. I had already decided that I was on 'Team Rogue' Cobra and I had talked about it. Well, I thought he talked. He couldn't decide on 'Team Natsu' or 'Team Laxus.' Natsu, he _would _be the logical choice for Lucy since they _are_ best friends and everything, but he's not really the kind and sensitive person Lucy needs. Laxus is her Niichan, enough said. I knew Sting had kissed Lucy and that made me think he was totally unsuitable for the task of being her mate. _However, _when mated a Dragon will to practically _anything_ to keep their female satisfied. So, I guess, in the end, the choice… Is Lucy's.

-Lucy-

I set Rogue up in the kitchen and after a few minutes of boiling what felt like 50 eggs, I decide to check on Wendy. I put the kettle on and go into the bedroom, she hasn't made much progress. In fact, she's lying on the bed reading the book Levy had given me.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." She replies, she looks up at me. "You know about…" She lowers her voice. "You know what right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"I'm… _affected._"

I laugh at her choice of words. "I figured as much."

Carla smirks. "You and Rogue were getting pretty cozy out there."

I do a double take and Lector starts laughing. "You and Rogue? Sting's gonna be so pissed!"

"We were not!" I protest, blushing furiously, well aware that Rogue could hear every word.

"I am on Team Rogue!" Wendy announces. I stare at her. "Cobra's not, he can't decide on Team Natsu, or Team-" I clap a hand over her mouth.

"Don't go around saying things like that!" I hiss at her. Her laughter is muffled by my hand.

I hear the kettle whistling and return to the kitchen. "This better be clean by the time I get back Missy!" I call over my shoulder. I walk into the kitchen, not paying any attention to my surroundings. I pick up the kettle and hold in my bare hands for a full 30 seconds before I scream.

"Lucy!" Rogue turns and I drop the kettle. He grabs me and lifts me off the ground just before the kettle smashes on the ground and boiling water splashes all over my bare feet.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

I nod, but tears prick my eyes and he brushes my hair away from my face. He puts me on the bench, I flinch, realising that this was were Sting had kissed me. "Stay." He says firmly. He goes and sticks his hands under cold water, which confuses me. Shouldn't I be doing that? Fro waddles over and touches my knee.

"Lucy okay?" She asks. I smile.

"Yep." I'm lying, the pain is incredible. Rogue comes over with ice wrapped in a cloth. His hands were a little cooler than they were before.

"Your hands are cold." I tell him.

"I put them under cold water. It'd be uncomfortable for you if I were touching your burnt hands with my warm ones."

_Oh. _He places the invented icepack on my hands and I flinch at first but sigh in relief a moment later.

"Better?" I nod.

"A little."

"I'll clean it up." He leaves and returns with a towel and goes about mopping up the water. When it's done he just continues cooking as if nothing had happened. He glances over regularly and changes the ice every 10 minutes. It's not like it's the first time I've been burnt. Natsu's flames have gone haywire plenty of times, but each time either Gray or- I could've smacked myself in the head. _Wendy._ I try and get off the counter but I have to use my hands and each time I set them on the bench top it aches something fierce.

"Um… Rogue." Immediately, he abandons the bread and walks over to me. He takes my hands in his and looks at them. The angry red has died down and they are now a sort of pink.

"Hurting?"

"Wendy can heal…" I say not believing I hadn't thought of her sooner.

"Need help getting down?" He asks.

"Yeah."

Carefully he puts his hands under my arms and lifts me off the top of the counter. I thank him and go to the bedroom again.

-Rogue-

_Silly girl. I nearly had a heart attack. _I keep buttering bread, leaving a few slices aside for Lucy, knowing she wouldn't get any if I did't reserve some for her. I fry bacon, eggs sausages, mushrooms, pour juice, set the table. Wash the frying pan and make some pancakes. _I wonder where the others are? _Lucy comes in when I'm cleaning up. She's smiling again so she must be feeling better but I can't help but want to take a look. Taking care not to startle her, I take her soft hands in mine and stare at them. Completely healed. _She should have remembered about Wendy sooner. Though, I should have to. If she were my mate, I'd have to take better care of her. _My concern must've shown on my face because after a moment I hear her call my name.

"Rogue?" I look at her. I step closer and we are almost touching. I can't look away from her eyes, they are mesmerising. I inhale her scent, desperately wanting more, but afraid to take it. I was saved from my dilemma by a pink haired fairy bursting into the kitchen calling for 'Luce.' I drop her hands and step away. But it was clear he'd seen, and I was about to get my ass kicked.

**DONE! *Puts arms behind head and leans back, only to fall off her chair* This is my longest one yet! I got a request from someone but I can't remember who… *Looks suspiciously at all of you* who asked for some RoLu moments because they couldn't remember any in previous chapters. On a side note HAPPY ANZAC DAY! I FINISHED THIS AT EXACTLY 12:00 which make it the 25 of April which is ANZAC Day. Please review or no updates for you! (Imagine me singing this in a TOTALLY annoying tone)**

**Much Love,**

**Rose-chan**


	24. 24-Walls and Kicks

**Seems like all of you were pleased with the last chapter! YAYE! And I got LOADS of reviews. And so, I decided to update extra quick for all of you lovelies! I put the last bit of the previous chapter in because it didn't feel right without it. After the italics the chapter begins.  
Rogue: I'm going to get my ass kicked here aren't I?**

**Rose: Nah. *snuggles* I wike you to much!**

**Rogue: Okay?**

**Sting: But I can get beat up?**

**Rose & Lucy: Yes.**

**Sting: *DESPONDENT***

**Lucy: Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail, which is good, because she STILL can't decide who I'm going to be paired with... **

-Rogue-

_Lucy comes in when I'm cleaning up. She's smiling again so she must be feeling better but I can't help but want to take a look. Taking care not to startle her, I take her soft hands in mine and stare at them. Completely healed. _She should have remembered about Wendy sooner. Though, I should have to. If she were my mate, I'd have to take better care of her. _My concern must've shown on my face because after a moment I hear her call my name._

_ "Rogue?" I look at her. I step closer and we are almost touching. I can't look away from her eyes, they are mesmerising. I inhale her scent, desperately wanting more, but afraid to take it. I was saved from my dilemma by a pink haired fairy bursting into the kitchen calling for 'Luce.' I drop her hands and step away. But it was clear he'd seen, and I was about to get my ass kicked. _

Lucy's still looking at me, but all I can see right now is the red-hot fury of Natsu Dragneel. Lucy seems to realise we are no longer alone and her body stiffens. Then her face breaks into a dazzling smile.

"Yep! Wendy did a good job healing them! Thank for your help Rogue!" She says cheerfully. I notice she picked her words with extreme caution. She turns and 'realises' Natsu is there. "Hi Natsu! Hi Niisan!" _Oh, I hadn't noticed Laxus was here too. _"Did you get everything?" She asks Natsu, tugging on his scarf to get his attention.

**What happened? **Laxus's throaty growl grates on my ears and I wince. He mustn't be _overly _concerned with the fact that I was touching his precious 'Talulah' if he was speaking rationally. Natsu on the other had, was livid.

**Don't touch her again.** Natsu hisses with such venom that Lucy's eyes widen and she recoils slightly.

"Um… Rogue, why don't you go and help Wendy? Laxus, will you go and take the sheets in please?"

Laxus shrugs and stalks into the bedroom. Natsu is still watching me with fierce eyes.

Once we reach the still-destroyed bedroom, Laxus turns on me.

"What happened?"

I decide on the truth, it's not like I did anything wrong, right?

"She picked up the kettle and burned her hands. I put ice on them and then she remembered that Wendy could heal so she came in here..." Laxus looks at Wendy for affirmation, she nods absentmindedly, not looking up from her book. "Wendy healed her, she came back out and I was just checking to see if she was okay."

Laxus raises an eyebrow. "That's the most I've ever heard you talk."

Wendy laughs, Lector frowns and I give a sort of half-smile.

-Natsu-

I turn to face Lucy. Rogue had been touching her. Touching her! She's watching me with tense eyes. I realise the expression on my face couldn't have been very pleasant.

"Luce…" I start.

"LUCY!" We both turn and I see Happy flying in through the window, begin followed by Lily. Happy flies a direct path to her breasts but I catch him by the tail and hold him up to eye level. _Damn. You have the WORST timing Happy!_

"We found the best place to train! It's in the middle of the forest, heaps of trees, big rocks and a five minutes fly to the east of there is a waterfall!" He jabbers. "It'ssooobigandfunandCarlawilllikeitandthereisawei rdlookingwalland…"

"Happy!" Lucy's laughing. "Slow down please! I have no idea what you're saying!"

Lily translates to Lucy, but I'm not listening, I'm too focused on the conversation going on the in the bedroom.

"Team Rogue huh?" That's Rogue. I hear a sort of embarrassed 'eep' and a thump. Wendy laughs nervously.

"Yep, Cobra and I have a bet going on it!"

_A bet? On what?_

"What are the stakes?"

"50, 000 Jewel." She says giggling.

"That's not a lot of money." I hear Rogue tell her.

"Oi!" _Laxus. _"Stop your yapping and actually help out!"

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice brings me back to this room. I realise I'm still holding Happy upside-down and I set him on the table. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." _Lier. _

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Rogue was touching her." I say. Lucy blushes and I realise how _perverted_ that sounded.

"Not like that!" I clarify, Lily's eyebrow goes back to above his eye. "He was holding her hands."

Happy's face breaks out into a wicked grin. "Did Lucy tell you what Sting did?"

-Sting-

Cobra and I walk back in silence. I don't mind the quiet, Rogue doesn't talk much and Lector talk too much, but most of the time, the stuff Lector says doesn't require talking other than the occasional 'hmm' or 'uh-huh'. My arms are full of those things called 'vegetables' and 'fruit.' It hadn't cost us very much to buy it all, though when I was shopping with Lucy, men-run stores gave us more of a discount. We had bought excessive amounts of meat, though there were 4 growing and 1 fully grown Dragon Slayers we would probably need it all. I wanted to go and see Lucy and get praised for my good work. We'd even found a silver gate key that I'd bought for her as an apology for the earlier… Mishap. Canis Major. I knew she had a Canis Minor which was a white thing with a cone nose, so I curious to see this one. I see the blue and black Exceeds flying back. When we reach the house I can hear Natsu talking. _Damn I hoped he'd get back after us._

"...Her hands." I hear him say. _Whose hands? Wendy's or Lucy's? And what about them?_

I'm about to push open the door when the next words reach my ears, making my heart stop dead.

"Did Lucy tell you what Sting did?"

_Shit!_ Cobra goes to open the door but I stop him and wait for the explosion.

"No. She didn't." Says Natsu, I can hear the accusation and confusion in his voice. "Lucy?"

I hear her laugh nervously, but she doesn't say anything. _Why doesn't she tell him? He'd beat me up and I'd 'learn my lesson' why won't she say what I did?_

"What did Sting do to her?" I hear Natsu ask. Silence then… I hear kissy noises from inside and my blood runs cold. "What was that?" Natsu's voice is quiet and deadly.

"Sting kissed her!" Yells the blue Exceed triumphantly. _Fuck. I'm so dead. _

"Did he?"

"Yes…" _So much for not telling him. _"But Laxus, Lily and Loke beat him up! And he hasn't tried anything since! It's not like he'll do it again and if you hurt him more, he won't be of any use!"

Silence. I hear a sort of scream from inside and I'm dying to know what's happening but I don't want to go in there lest I be killed within the four seconds it takes me to enter the kitchen. Beside me Cobra's smirking, _this guy reads minds._

_ 'What's he doing to her?'_ I think furiously.

His smirk widens and he taps his lip then neck. I frown confused then understanding washes over me. _He's checking for my mark. _Of course he won't find one. Not yet anyway.

-Lucy-

I squeak as Natsu advances on me. He pulls down the collar of my pyjamas and inspects my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I see Happy and Lily exit the room. Natsu pulls me again his chest roughly and I let him, knowing when he doesn't spot anything on my throat he'll relax, but that's not what he's doing. He trails kisses up my neck and I freeze. _Is he insane? Why is he doing this in the kitchen of all places? _But… it feels so good. His tongue flickers across my skin sensually and I gasp. He's not marking, only kissing. The trail of scorching kisses reach my chin and up to my temple, then back down again. I gasp again as his teeth grate across the soft, vulnerable skin on my neck, he doesn't draw blood but the intimate gesture leaves me breathless. He resumes his showering of kisses and I can't move. _What the hell is wrong with you Lucy? Just before you were dying to hug Rogue and now you're being kissed by Natsu, AND ENJOYING IT! MAKE UP YOUR MIND GIRL! Natsu, Rogue, Natsu, Rogue. _I remember Sting's kiss and the pattern changes. _Natsu, Sting, Rogue? Rogue, Sting, Natsu? Sting, Rogue, Natsu? You are so god-damned selfish. _I hear shuffling at the front door and regain my senses. I push Natsu away and clap a hand to my neck. His eyes widen and soften.

"Sorry." He mumbles. "I got jealous, again." And... I'm confused. What did he mean again? And why… _He made those marks again. So Sting would know. So Sting would know to stay away. _"First Laxus, then Sting." Laxus? Oh, he made those marks first to keep Laxus away, then to keep away Sting.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I say breathlessly. I bolt from the kitchen leaving behind a very hurt, very confused Natsu. I ignore the looks I get when I enter the bedroom, retrieve my clothes and run into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind me. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _I push my collar down and see red lines streaking down my neck. _Fuck you Natsu!_ How embarrassing. I turn on the water and stand under it for a few minutes before remembering that I was still in my pyjamas. I strip off the wet clothes and stand back under the hot water. _Would it have been better? If someone else had come instead of me? Erza maybe? Juvia even. Why are they so… _I frown not being able to find the right words. _Into me? _I wince at the way it sounded_. In love? _I shake my head, that's not right either…_ Infatuated! _I clap before remembering that everyone outside the bathroom could hear me. I decide to wash my hair and soon I forget everything and enjoy the fact that I am _alone. _

"As long as you love me~"

I let the hot water wash over my hair and stream down my face, it was nice, but I missed my bath at home. I skip over the words and sing at my favourite part.

"We both know it's a cruel world, I will take my chances~"

I smile sadly to myself this was my favourite song it was written by a celestial spirit who actually fell in _love_ with their wizard. They were exiled from the celestial world and lived with their wizard for a total of four weeks before she faded away. She was a silver key and four weeks was an enormous feat for any spirit, though I'm quite proud of Loke for living as long as he did. For some reason, the wizard was not able to summon any other spirits, I believe that it was because he himself had fallen for his spirit.

"As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke~"

For the month the spirit was there, he couldn't work, he could pay rent and he couldn't eat. He was poorer than me, but he was happy. It was one of the saddest love-stories of all time. According to Lyra she was good friends with the other spirit and had been summoned once to perform with her. On more than one occasion, I had requested Lyra to sing it for me, but she had only done it once. '_It's her song.'_ She would say.

"As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver I'll be your gold~"

There were two kinds of keys in addition to the gold and silver. Platinum and Diamond. Platinum keys existed, there were 31 in total but the legendary Diamond keys were legends and rumours, and I was determined to find out if they were real or not.

-Wendy-

I step out of the bedroom, dying to eat when I stop dead. Sting was on the ground cowering while Natsu kicked him.

"Stop!" I shriek. He turns to me, and I shrink back, his eyes glowing gold. "Laxus-san! Rogue-san! Lily-kun! Please!" They come running and it takes all three of them to restrain him. I whirl around to face Cobra. "Why didn't you do anything?" He points to the enraged Natsu, who looks like he's just seconds away from activating Dragon Force.

"Didn't feel like dying today, you know?"

"Do something!" I hiss at Laxus. "Before she gets out of the shower!" Laxus and Lily drag him away and Rogue hauls Sting into the bedroom. Literally seconds after, Lucy steps out of the bathroom. I grab her clothes. "Why don't you and Cobra-kun go and check out the training spot Happy found earlier?"

Happy nods vigorously behind me and Cobra slings his arm around Lucy.

"My clothes…"

"I'll wash them for you!" I say brightly.

"Breakfast?" My shoulders slump as she eats slowly. I tap my foot, but she doesn't notice. Cobra decides to eat also and Happy is munching on a fish. _Eat faster, before Natsu comes back!_ Finally Lucy stands.

"I'm done." They walk out without another word and I sink into a nearby chair. _He could have arrived any second. This is getting complicated._

-Cobra-

We follow the blue cat thing silently for a while, every few seconds I steal a glance at her. Her expression is politely disinterested and she never takes her eyes off the cat.

_Stop staring at me it's creepy. _

I snicker. So she could see me looking at her huh? She had been pretty careful with her thoughts around me. She was impressive. She had been able to put up what seemed to me like a concrete wall enforced with iron around her thoughts, making it virtually impossible for me to know what she was thinking. She could control it and sometimes speak to me directly with her mind. She couldn't read my thoughts but it was like I could have a decent one-sided conversation with her. And she could somehow tell when I was 'digging' around her brain. However, she couldn't hold it all the time so occasionally I would get a few hours when she would take a rest and I'd get to see inside her 100 kilometre an hour brain. Her mind was one of the most complex I've ever seen. She was able to talk to someone, yet be thinking of a thousand different things at once. Her guild, her apartment, books, people and her novel-which I got to read because she thought everything while she wrote it down and she couldn't write and keep up the barrier at the same time.

The weird thing was, she thought about Sting and Rogue almost as much as she thought about Natsu. Natsu had kissed her. Sting had kissed her, and according to a very excited Wendy, Lucy and Rogue had shared an intimate moment. So now I owe her 50, 000 Jewels. I grin, that kid was hysterical. She acted all cute and sweet, but her mind was so well-developed sometimes I think she's actually a lot older than 13. She's cunning and wants her way _all the time. _First, we were going to make a bet on who she would end up with, then Wendy suggested that every time one of the boys 'made a move' as she put it, on Lucy, the person opposed to that pair, would give the other 50, 000 Jewels. Due to the front lawn incident, Wendy and I were even, but now, because of the kettle thing, I owed Wendy. _That kid, is so clever._ Lucy's barrier suddenly drops. Worried I glance at her again, but she's fine. Whenever she needs to do something that requires extra brainpower her barrier becomes weaker before finally dropping altogether. Her large brown eyes are watching everything and for a while I don't understand what she's doing. I dig a little deeper into her mind and she winces at the intrusion. Every inch that we just walked past was embedded into her mind. She was creating a map, in her head so she could remember the way home. After a few days of living with Lucy, it became clear that she had an abnormal memory. She could remember every detail of her guild, right down to the number of panels in the back wall and how many barrels of alcohol Miss. Cana Alberona drunk on the 28th of December. Her mind was so complex and-though I'll sound like a pervert when I say this-It made me hungry for more. I could spend hours combing through her memories and I'd never have enough.

_You've got a creepy look on your face. _She informs me. I turn away from her and we walk in silence. Lucy's mind buzzing beside me I want to try something new. I've never attempted this before but she was the only person able to deflect my talent by will.

_Yo._ I think the word as loud as I can. She doesn't react._ Yo! _This time she jumps and whirls on me.

"What the hell? Are you trying to make me deaf?"

I smirk. _Can't go deaf in the mind._ She lets go of my shirt and stares.

_I can HEAR you. _

_Surprised?_

She shrugs.

_A little, more creeped out I guess. Do you think if I put up a… _She searches for the right word.

_Barrier? _I supply.

_If I put up a barrier, would you still be able to hear me?_

"How should I know?" I say out loud. I decide then that I'll teach her how to hear everyone. It'd be helpful for her, to understand what those guys were thinking. I see her frown and then grin mischievously.

"What?"

She leans forward and pull my hair up off my neck, a patch of violet coloured scales are clearly visible against my tanned skin. She starts to laugh.

"When did that happen?"

I shrug and brush her hand away. "I was released a few days before I had to come here." Her eyes grow large and she laughs uncontrollably. The cat stops and watches her. Suddenly she remembers something, she stops and steps closer to me.

"If you hurt Kinana…" Her voice lowers, so I doubt the cat can hear her. "You. Will. Die." She jabs her finger at my chest for emphasis. "I know you love her and stuff…" She continues, voice returning to normal. "But you're in jail, for life."

I shake my head. _If I come good… They'll consider letting me out. _Her eyebrow shoots up and she nods.

"Don't screw up then Jail-Bird!" She laughs, she gestures at Happy to continue and she follows him.

_What a weird person. _I think as I start to follow her.

"How am I weird?"

"Your best friend is a fire-eater who has a talking, flying, blue cat as a pet."

"I am not a pet!" Protests the cat.

Lucy just laughs. "Point taken."

**Song: As long as you love me by Justin Beiber (Don't know how to spell his name no offence) but the version I used was a cover by Annie Rose which can be found on youtube :)**

**The competition for the cover is still open! Post it on Deviantart and PM me telling me your Deviantart name! Competition closes when Chapter 26 has been posted.**

**… So yeah, another filler chapter, sort of. I wanted to develop characters a little more so I decided to do it this way. I'm going to split the people up into groups of three, two or four when they train. Who do you want together on Day 1? PM your thoughts! Read and review or no update for you!**

**Much love, **

**Rose-chan.**


	25. 25-To the Death

**-_- I didn't get many reviews last time. Thanks to the following for chatting with me;**

**Saki-chan16-I'm still watching you suspiciously. XD**

**Sabbs123-I was cleaning the microwave for hour!**

**KittyCatt1036-Go Team!**

**Miss. Tassie Taker-I am addicted to W.O.W!**

**And of course Coolstoryrho-Who has a ridiculously long name which I am now going to shorten to CSR.**

**Again, I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm not good with imitation magic just yet! **

**And like my other chapters, this hasn't been edited because I'm lazy. :) **

-Lucy-

I open one eye only to be smacked in the side of the head by Cobra.

"Focus." I stick out my tongue and try again. Soon all I can hear is my heart and my breathing.

_What are they doing? I want to go back and eat a fish… I want to see Carla!_

My eyes fly open and a big grins stretches across my face. _I did it! _I tell him. _I heard Happy! _Cobra just smacks my head again, telling me to concentrate. I pull a face but try again, he knew what he was doing after all.

_Thanks Blondie, that warms my heart._

_ Yeah, yeah, just don't let it go to your head._

He smirks. _There are four animals in a twelve meter radius of here. What are they?_

I breathe and let my mind drift. _A rabbit._

_Male or female?_

I dig deeper into the creature's mind. _Male? _I guess.

_Female. Next._

I expand my thoughts and latch onto the next one. _Bear?_

_Yep. Male or female?_

I dig into it's memories this time and wince in horror at what I found. I hear Cobra laugh out loud and answer. _Most definitely male._

_Good. Two left._

I frown, I couldn't hear any others. Then. _Is it Happy?_

_One left._

_I can't find anymore!_

_Stop complaining! I'll regret teaching you!_

I throw him an image of me smacking his head with a large book and he snorts with amusement. _You do that._

I smirk. _No problem. I'll get Niichan to do it. Or Natsu. Or Lily. Or Rogue. Or Sting even. _

His heart speeds up a bit. _Okay! Do this last one. It's a small one._

_Smaller than a rabbit?_

Silence.

I sit there completely still and after a while I hear talking.

_What the-?_

_Sh! Just listen._

I can hear singing. The most beautiful voices in the world are harmonising together.

_What is it?_

_Birds._

I listen, and it surprises me when I hear them start up a new song. A familiar melody. I don't let myself think and let the music swell around me, then words flitter across Cobra's mind.

_Do you know the Dragon of Poison?_

_Draining the life from his foes._

_His poisonous gases seep into the hearts,_

_Of those who ever do wrong._

My eyes flash open and the music breaks off. Cobra's eyes widen in concern but before he knows what happened I put up a barrier. I couldn't explain it, but I knew letting him know I'd heard the song before was a big no-no.

"You okay?"

I nod. I don't know why I was so shaken up. It's probably a song with multiple verses, but I don't recall _where _I learned that song. Or who taught me.

"That was a pretty song." I say nervously. _Just ask him already. _"Where did you learn it?" He jabs a thumb at his chest.

"A few days after the lacrima was put inside me. I just woke up and knew it like that." He snaps him fingers.

"Luuuuuucy~ Can we go back? I'm hungry."

I look at Happy, truth be told I forgot he was there.

"Yeah I guess. We'd better start training or we'll never…" I stop. I had to wait until they were all here, trained, pumped up and ready for action _before _I told them what the mission entailed. _It's so dangerous._ I shiver. I would never do this, not in a million years, but with the Dragon Slayers by my side, I'd be safe. Right?

-Rogue-

He looks sheepish, at least it's a start. Sting had kissed Lucy and was now facing the consequences for his actions. He holds up his hands.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

"I'll keep it brief then." He glares at me but I decide to ignore him until I've said my bit. "She isn't a Dragon Slayer you know."

"I _know_ that." I hold up one finger.

"Let me speak." He goes to protest but I drown him out. "No, just shut up and listen. She's not a Dragon Slayer. She could leave you. If you mated her, she wouldn't have to stay. She could leave you, for_ him._ Do you understand?"

He just rolls his eyes. "Weisslogia taught me this crap _ages_ ago. I don't need to hear it from you too."

I grab his ear and speak directly into it. "Well apparently you do! I don't think you get it Sting!" He pulls away and rubs he now red ear. "If you claim her and she leave you for Natsu, you will have no choice but to fight him to the death for her!" With each word my voice gets louder and louder. I didn't mind Natsu having Lucy, they were so close but Sting wouldn't be able to handle her at all. He'd treat her like a toy. His personal plaything. He wouldn't give her the respect she deserves. Now, in saying that, I'm not her perfect match either but, I still suit her better than this idiot. "If you lost well, she probably would be sad, but she'd get over it! But if you won, you'd take her and knowing you, you'd do something stupid to make sure she never left you again. She'd hate you for killing her best friend and you'd be so enraged that she didn't love you, you'd… you'd…" I can't get the words out, but I have to tell him what he's getting himself into. "YOU'D END UP KILLING HER!" I roar. Amazingly my words don't seem to reach him.

"So. You fancy my Lucy too?" He stands and his gaze is penetrating. "I won't let you have her. SHE'S MINE! WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" My eyes widen and my body reacts, but it's too little, too late. His attack hits me full force and I'm blown backward into the wall.

"Rogue-kun!" I stand shakily. _The idea of another taking his mate, the power that comes from that. It's incredible._

"Out of the way Frosch!" She shakes her head and is dragged out of the room by a panicked Lector.

"Let them sort it out." Sting's eyes are glowing and I take a step back. I've _never_ seen him this way before. And hell was he scary.

"Don't do this Sting." I say.

**She is mine. **His voice is low and deadly. If he doesn't snap out of it soon, I'll be fighting my best friend to the death.

-Natsu-

They continue to drag me further and further away. I don't struggle, there's no point. I won't be able to get away from them. A while after, they dump me on the ground. I look up at them, one glance tells me they're not stuffing around.

"What the hell Natsu?" Laxus asks.

"Sting had kissed Lucy." I say.

"You did too!"

"Yeah and you beat the crap outta me!"

He opens his mouth and makes a noise before closing it again and nodding. "Yeah. I did."

Lily shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter. We'd already… _dealt _with him. You didn't need to go and add your two Jewels worth.

"I don't care!" I yell furiously I stand.

**I won't let him have her.**

"Natsu-san! Laxus-san! Lily-nii!" Lector and Fro are running towards us. They are panting and obviously panicking.

"What's going on?"

"Sting's trying to kill Rogue!" No-one moves. Then, all together we bolt towards the house.

-Rogue-

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" I hit Sting but he doesn't move.

**You will not have her. **

"White Dragon's Punch!" His fist lands squarely in my gut. I feel something rising up in my throat and as a reflex I cough it up. I look at the stuff in my hand. Blood. I cough more and I hear Sting laughing. Soon there is a pool of the red liquid at my feet, I'm on all fours, trying to catch a breath inbetween coughs but it's almost impossible. Sting laughs louder and in my head I apologise over and over to Lucy because I couldn't save her from this idiot.

**Die.**

**WHAT THE HELL Buzz-bee!** My voice isn't very threatening because I can't breathe but he stops. **What the fuck are you trying to do? **

** I will not hand her over to you Nightwalker.**

"Sting-kun!" Lector rushes into the room followed by Laxus, Natsu and Lily. Fro hangs back in the doorway watching me with terrified eyes. The room was destroyed again, only this time there were cracks in the wall, parts of the ceiling was falling down and two beds had been reduced to dust.

"Snap out of it!" Natsu starts shaking Sting. Lily comes to my aid and props me on my side so I don't choke on my own blood.

"What happened?"

I can't speak, I'm still coughing up blood and I'm feeling incredibly weak I manage to get out one word. "Lucy." The three turn and understand in an instant.

"Sting!" Natsu slaps him with such force it could knock over a train. Sting doesn't move. _That can't be good._

"White Drive."

-Lucy-

Cobra, Happy and I make our way back to the house. There's no rush, and I've enjoyed Cobra's company. As we walk through the town I hear snippets of people's thoughts.

_I've got to buy those seeds for grandpa._

_ Why did he break up with me? Am I not pretty enough!_

_ Stupid pervert! Who does he think he is? Slapping ME on the behind like that?_

_ Wow! That girl with the blonde hair had a nice rack!_

At this Cobra turns to the guy and… Well, he tells him to go away in a very colourful way.

Just before the house it in sight I can hear the boy's thinking.

_We've got to stop him._

_ Great! Now Luce's gonna be super pissed._

_ Rogue-kun, Rogue-kun, Rogue-kun, Rogue-kun, Rogue-kun._

_ If Wendy doesn't get here soon, Rogue might die._

I hear this and start running. I hear yells and grunts from inside. I sprint to the bedroom and see that the door has been ripped of it's hinges. I see Sting in his 'White Drive' form, Natsu and Laxus trying to get him to snap out of it. Lector comforting a shaking Fro and Lily beside… Rogue. I make to go to his side but Lily shakes his head violently. _If she comes closer, Sting'll snap and kill her too. _I stop. _Thank Mavis. All she has to do now is get Sting to snap out of his… Whatever he's in._

I look at Sting, he looks possessed. Eye glowing gold, long claws jutting out from his fingers, sharp, lethal looking fangs and scales coating his arms. I can't think of anything that would stop him.

_ Let him hear your voice._ I look at Cobra, he's running out the door. _Talk to him, calm him down, I'll go find Wendy. _

"STING!" I shout so loudly that I surprise myself. The whole room stills. Sting looks at me, in novels I've read, a kiss usually does the trick but I really don't want to kiss Sting again if I can help it.

"Lu-cy." His voice cracks and at the same time his body sways. "Lucy."

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him quietly. I'm still half-way towards Rogue but I take a step closer to Sting. If he doesn't 'wake up' he might kill, or seriously hurt everyone in this room.

"Don't know." His voice is strangled, like he can't get the words out. His eyes fall on Rogue. "Didn't mean to. Sorry. Not. Again." He collapses and though both Natsu and Laxus are close enough to catch him neither do. I wait, making sure he's totally out of it before I go to Rogue. His mouth is stained with blood and his skin is paler than mine. I brush aside the hair that covers his face and slap his cheeks gently.

"Rogue?" He doesn't move. A sheen of sweat coats his face and his chest is moving up and down in short, shallow breaths. His breath hitches in his throat and he coughs up more blood. _Internal bleeding, if he doesn't get help he'll die. _"Laxus. Take Sting away from here. Everyone else go look for Wendy."

People move without hesitation. No was not the time for arguments or petty grudges. Rogue coughs again and begins to choke on his own blood, I tilt his head to the side and it drains away from his mouth. I bring his head up to my lap and watch his face intently. "Hey." I say softly. "Don't die okay?" I lean down and unthinkingly brush my lips against his forehead. He coughs, blood splatters on the ground and he's gasping for air. "Rogue! ROGUE!" I yell his name panicking.

"I'm here!" A flash of blue streaks past me and I sigh. _Wendy. _She wastes no words and begins to heal him.

"Thanks Wendy."

-_- **Boring again. But I wanted to try my hand at writing a fight. I'm not very good at writing them. Read and review! Remember, the better the reviews, the better the chapters! Don't forget the cover competition! Random questions;**

**What is your favourite word?**

**What is your favourite winter food?**

**What is your favourite summer food?**

**Much love,**

**Rose**


	26. 26-Healing

**This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful friend Talulah! Congrats on your recovery girl! On a side note… 1, 000 reviews! OMG! I love you all so much, thank you for sticking with me I hope for this to go on a while longer but I'm running out of ideas fast. D: Anyway, cover competition is still open, post your entry on Devianart and PM me your name so I can look at it! Thanks again and here is the story.**

**Rose: Can someone say the disclaimer please?**

**Gajeel: The Disclaimer please.**

**Rose: *loading, loading, loading, loa-* YOU LITTLE SMART ASS!  
Gajeel: Gi hee.**

**Rose: I was going to be nice and update something about Levy so you knew what was happening with her. But I won't now.**

**Gajeel: *panics* Levy!**

**Rose: *runs clutching her computer* NO! NOT TELLING!**

**Gajeel: ROSE DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! OKAY I SAID IT NOW HAND OVER THAT COMPUTER!  
Rose: I DELETED IT *sticks out tongue***

**Gajeel: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Also to the people I was PMing, I'm sorry I teased you. ('Cept Ta-neechan, because that will really happen. Maybe. XD) When the people are talking to themselves. **_When it's like this it's them and _**_when it's like this, it's that stupid little voice in the back of their heads. _**

-Lucy-

I look down at his pale face and hold back the tears that are threatening to spill over. _Don't die, don't die, please Rogue, don't die, don't die, don't… Please._

"You're still alive." I say it so quietly I couldn't hear it myself, but I felt like it was important to say. I was trying to convince myself he wasn't dead.

_He'll be okay Lucy. _I look up at Cobra and he smiles tightly. I frown.

_Lier. _

_Your worried face isn't doing him any good. We need to start training. Fro and Lector said they'll stay with him._

I shake my head vigorously. _I won't leave him. What if Sting comes back?_

Cobra strides over and pulls me up by my arm. _Do you honestly think that Laxus will let Sting out of his sight? And if he did come back, you wouldn't be able to stop him._

He tugs on my arm and I squeak in pain. There was no way I could leave him. Not now, I didn't need to train today. I wasn't going to do the fighting anyway. Cobra lets me go and I land on the bed. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

_Whatever._

He walks away and I give a half-hearted smile.

_Thanks._

I sit in the chair beside his bed. Wendy had left with Carla and Wendy about half an hour ago. Natsu and Happy were waiting for Cobra so they could leave and Laxus… Well, he was probably putting Sting in his place. Again. Fro comes over to sit in my lap, I wrap one arm around her and rest on Rogue's arm.

"Lucy is Rogue-kun going to be okay?"

"Yeah." I say, I can't help it. Her eyes are staring into me and I feel as though she could break if I tell her the truth. _I don't know. _

Absently I stroke Fro's head, she'd pulled back the hood and her ears stood straight. One of her ears had a large chunk missing. It looked like it'd been torn out with teeth, the edges of it were light pink and and it didn't seem to hurt her. I scratch behind the ear and Fro purrs.

"Fro thinks so too!" I smile at the Exceed, this was obviously taking a huge toll on her. I knew the feeling. Rogue hadn't spoken, his eyes stayed closed and the only movement was the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I couldn't leave the room for fear he would start coughing up blood again, and I wouldn't hear. I was scared he would choke on his own blood. I hear a sort of gurgling noise and look around the room. Lector, who was picking up feathers and torn bits of fabric, stands up with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Sorry. I didn't eat this morning. Where can I get some grub around here?"

"There's food on the table." I inform him obligingly. "You should eat to Fro-nyan.  
Fro giggles at the nickname then looks up at me with her big eyes. "You'll stay with Rogue-kun right?"

I nod and she leaves the room with Lector. I take Rogue's hand in mine and flinch when I feel that there's no warmth coming from him anymore. A few seconds later I hear some loud crashes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Slightly worried I tune in to their minds.

_What the hell? Stupid Dragon Slayers ate all the god damned food. And I'm starving._

_Rogue-kun didn't get to eat today. I'm a little hungry, but Lector eats lots more than I do. Did Lucy eat? I hope she's not hungry…_

Lector comes storming into the room. "LUCY! THEY ATE EVERYTHING! AND LOOK!" He thrusts a spoon under my nose. Well, it used to be a spoon. The handle had been torn off and teeth marks decorated the edge. I raise an eyebrow.

"When did Gajeel get back?"

"That's not the point! He ate everything else! All the knives and forks and spoons and he even ate parts of the pots!"

"He's good. I didn't even know he came back. And Dragon Slayers are pretty noisy eaters you know."

He crosses his arms and I hold back a laugh. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry."

This time I laugh outright. He glares at me until I've calmed down. "Sorry. It's just that Sting said the exact same thing with the same expression on his face awhile back."

Fro wanders into the room and the Mirajane in me sparks.

"Why don't you both go shopping for more utensils? And you can grab something to eat while you're at it."

Fro's eyes regain some of their original sparkle. "And a present for Rogue-kun?"

I nod. "Why not?" I toss my purse to Lector and he catches it no problem. I couldn't be sure but I thought he was blushing under that coat of his.

"Lucy, you won't leave him will you? Even to use the bathroom? You'll make sure he's safe?"

"I'm not going anywhere Fro." I assure her. After I do, she practically _drags_ Lector out of the room. I turn back to Rogue. I wouldn't have been half as worried if I could _hear_ him, but there was nothing. Not even a fuzzy connection. It worried me, according to Cobra I should be able to hear sleeping and unconscious people, though it wouldn't be as clear, if someone was dreaming I would be able to read their dream and the like. But I couldn't get anything from Rogue. I push deeper into his mind but after 15 minutes of strenuous 'digging' I couldn't find anything and had exhausted myself from the effort. I lay my torso on the bed, head resting on Rogue's chest. My eyes flutter shut as the movement of his chest and sound of his heart beat lull me to sleep.

-Rogue- (So yeah, he's not dead. At least…*Evil smirk* Not yet.)

"You're still alive." _That voice, I know it. I know this voice. It's so beautiful and soothing. I can't help but believe it. But this pain in my chest is terrible. I wonder what happened? Was I in a fight or something? Why can I only hear voices? Why not other sounds too? I want to see who this voice belongs to. I wonder what she looks like? An angel maybe? I want to see her face. _I try to open my eyes but for some reason my body won't respond. I stare gloomily into the darkness when I see a small girl with long blue hair walk towards me. Her name comes to my lips without much effort.

"Wendy."

But my real body isn't the one who says it. It's the phantom of my body that's in my mind right now.

"Hi Rogue-san. I'm glad to see you're doing okay. I'm not the real Wendy though." She smiles.

"You're not?"

"No. When Wendy practices her magic on certain people I appear and guide them in returning to their bodies. She's not even aware of it you see."

"Return to my body? Am I not in it anymore?"

"Listen, and tell me what you hear."

I strain my ears but I can't hear a sound, not even my own breathing.

"Nothing." I say.

"You see? Your soul is still intact but your spirit is gone."

"I'm not going to have to go on one of those agonisingly long 'spirit trips' to recover my lost spirit and love and whatever am I?"

She laughs. "No. That'd take too long and be very cliched and Rose couldn't be bothered writing about it."

"Huh?"

She laughs again and continues to talk as though she hadn't said something totally random. "I just want you to figure out why you still live."

"What? Why?"

She frowns like she's a teacher and her pupil just spoke back to her. "Those wounds," She jabs a finger and I collapse on the ground in white-hot agony. She doesn't stop talking, seemingly oblivious to the pain she's causing me. "With those wounds you should have died. You didn't which means you have a big tie to the world you live in. I'm guessing it has something to do with that girl. She looks down at me, still writhing around on the floor.

"Sorry." She moves her finger away and I can breath again.

"You're a lot more sadistic than the real Wendy." I tell her. _What girl? Who was she talking about?_

"He's good. I didn't even know he came back. And Dragon Slayers are pretty noisy eaters you know."

My head jerks up at the sound and I search frantically for the source. _Who? Who is it? Where is she? I want to see her. _I stop as the image of a beautiful blonde girl popped (Was about to update when I realised this said pooped XD) into my mind. Warmth flooded my being and I felt entranced by her. I couldn't stop staring. Those eyes, that looked so deep that you would drown if you looked into them for too long. Her hair, falling into little waves and settling around her shoulder, looked to be made of the finest silk thread in the world. Her curves, so well proportioned not sharp like so many of the girls who starved themselves to be beautiful. Her lips, they captured my attention and held it. I wanted them, I could feel her warmth, I wanted her embrace. I needed everything she had, I needed to be near her. Wendy smiles gently, her next words so softly spoken I almost don't hear her as she fades away.

"Fight for her."

I drift away into unconsciousness and dream of the girl whose name I know now to be Lucy.

-Natsu-

I kick a rock that's in my way. _Why did she refuse to leave his side? Had she ever done the same for me? _I think back, but I can never actually remember being hurt so badly that I was reduced to unconsciousness. Except that time I ate Etherion, but I was really sleeping that time. _She shouldn't hang around weak people. I can keep her safe. That little- _I pull up my thoughts right there. Horrified at myself. _Wow, Natsu, way to be a bastard. If she wants to be friends with him, you can't stop her. She can do what she wants, I don't really mind. _I sigh. **_That's not entirely true is it?_**_ Yes. _**_No, you're lying to yourself._**_ I don't care if she becomes friends with him. As long as she always remembers to turn back to me. So long as I am always her most special person, it's okay if she makes new friends. _**_What happens when she gets a boyfriend? _**_She won't. _**_Wow, way to be kind to your 'most special person' _**_I didn't mean it that way. I meant I'll stay with her all the time. Then people think that we're dating and leave her alone. _**_That's being incredibly selfish, you'd purposely sabotage her happiness, to be happy yourself? What if she doesn't want you? _**_She's my best friend! _**_That may be all you'll ever be to her. _**_We kissed! _**_YOU kissed her. I seem to recall her pushing you away the last time. _**I flinch.

"We're here." I look up at the sound of Happy's voice. _We are not finished with this conversation buddy. _**_Of course not, I await your return. _**Beside me, Cobra's smirking. No doubt he heard my entire conversation with myself and found it hilarious.

"What are you going to do first?" I shrug. Lucy said, speed, stamina, strength and battle smarts.

"Running works for me." Cobra says. "As a warm up, then we can have ourselves a little re-match."

"Bring it on!"

-Rouge-

I wake up and this time my eyes open at my command. There's a weight on my chest, but it's not excessively heavy and it's warm. I look down and see hair. Her scent hung in the air intoxicating me. I bring one hand to her hair and gently comb it through her soft tresses. Beautiful. She makes a noise and her head moves so her face it toward me. Her mouth is partly open and her face is content and peaceful. _I can hear again. _This thought makes me confused. _Couldn't I hear before? _I think back to what happened. Dragon instincts had taken over, forcing Sting to fight me. He thought I was in love with Lucy-and I was-and Dragons decree you must fight to the death for your mate. _Would I have died? If Lucy wasn't there? Would I have been killed? Or would my instincts have taken over and made me fight back, making me stronger too? I don't want to lose you to him Lucy. I want you to love me. But, if you don't… I guess I could get over it. If you were happy, I think I would be too. I really, really love you, you know. _

I lean forward and brush my lips against the top of her head. She mumbles something unintelligible and her eyes flicker open and stare into mine. My face inches from hers, and a hand on her head and another wrapped around her shoulders, I could be mistaken for doing something perverted. She draws back quickly and watches me with tense eyes, seeming to be frantically searching for something. I feel a strange shift in the back of my mind as I sit up and Lucy flies toward me. I flinch, thinking she going to attack me. Instead, she moves so she's sitting on the bed she wraps her arms securely around my shoulders and nuzzles my neck. My eyes flying open in surprise as I return the hug automatically.

"You're awake." _Why is she… _She pulls back and her hands slide up my bare back to rest on my shoulders. Her eyes are filled with unspilt tears and I watch a a single one slides down her cheek. "I thought you were dying!" Her voice is accusing. "I was scared, that you were going to die…" She's quieter now, but a few more tears leak out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Lifting a hand I cup her face and wipe them away with my thumb. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't move away and I find myself thinking, _it's now or never. _I bring my face closer to hers and our lips almost meet when I chicken out. Instead I rest my forehead on her shoulder and close my eyes.

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to scare you Lucy-san." She pushes me away.

"Why are you calling me Lucy_-san_?" She stresses the honorific and a half-smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "You called me Lucy before right?"

"That was an accident."

She sticks out her tongue. "We're friends now right? Only a few people in Fairy Tail use honorifics. It's just weird." She screw up her nose and I resist the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"You call Laxus, Laxus-niichan." I point out. She pouts cutely.

"You call Laxus by his name but not me?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

She grins. "Not a chance!" She says cheerfully.

"Fine." I look away, but she takes my face in her hands and forces me to look at her, she raises an eyebrow, expectant. Childishly I poke my tongue out at her, but she grabs it with two fingers. _That's a new one._

"Lucy."

I make a sound that somewhat resembles her name and she laughs and lets me go. She gets off the bed and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll get you a drink!" She dances out of the room and I bring my hand up to where she kissed me. Most likely, she did it without thinking and nothing was meant by it. But… I can pretend right?

-Lucy-

_I don't want to lose you to him Lucy. I want you to love me. But, if you don't… I guess I could get over it. If you were happy, I think I would be too. I really, really love you, you know. _His thoughts replay over and over in my mind. How could he feel that way? Was he really so selfless that he would give me up to make me happy? Did he love me so much he was willing to let me go?

"Rogue." His name slips through my teeth and I can taste it on my tongue. I hadn't meant to kiss him. But I don't regret it. He was going to kiss me before, no-one was around to stop us. No-one would have to know. _So why didn't he? His thought were filled with nothing but me so why did he stop? He had thought of a flash of pink before… Natsu. _I bang my head on a cupboard. _Natsu was the reason, he though we were together, or something, just like Laxus. Only… _I wasn't with Natsu. Did that mean I could be with Rogue, if I wanted? Could I belong to him like Levy belonged to Gajeel? Did I even _want_ to? When I was with Rogue, all I could think about was him. When I was with Natsu, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. And Sting, him too. I groan and smack my head again. _This calls for an all girls conference._

**Done! Thanks to Ta-neechan, Rho-chan, Sa-chan and Tazzle (who need to learn to listen to doctors!) Read and Review because when you do I'll update for you! (Who likes my rhyme? ^_^)**

**Much love, **

**Rose-chan**

**Or Ata-chan (for my middle name)**


	27. 27-Navi of the Sky

**Because I'm a 'dedicated student' I finished my work early and typed this up at school today. Points for anyone who can guess my middle name!**

**Ata-chan (me): Gajeel.**

**Gajeel: ROSE DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Ata-chan: Cute but you know that's not what I wanted.**

**Gajeel: *Mumbles***

**Ata-chan: I can't hear you~**

**Gajeel: Ata-chan is the bestest and I love her but I still love Levy more!**

**Ata-chan: I didn't say anything about Levy…**

**Gajeel: LEVY!**

**Ata-chan: I'm typing! I'm typing!**

**Also, for all of you out there in case you didn't know… OVA 5 is coming out. Yes, yes, people put it in your calendar that July 17 is the suspected release date of OVA 5. The trailer had been released and can be viewed on Youtube :)**

-Lucy-

I sit on the bed beside Rogue and scribble furiously on several bits of paper. I enclose them in envelops and draw magic circles on the outsides. Rogue doesn't take his eyes off me the whole time I'm there. When I finish I stride over to the window and thrust it open. I throw the envelops into the air and they vanish before they hit the ground.

-Cana-

I lift my mug to my lips and swallow, the fiery contents runs down my throat and grates on my empty stomach. Guildarts takes it from me and drains the rest.

"Hey! I was going to drink that!" He doesn't answer and instead passes me a muffin. I pick it up and nibble on it. A flash of white light scares the crap out of Guildarts and sends me into a fit of laughter. I look at the cause.

On the table sat an envelop, slightly crumpled, baring the words, _Cana Alberona mage of Fairy Tail. _I stare at the writing for a minute wondering who could have sent it. Eventually I pick it up and read it. When I finish I smirk, I grab my bag and a handful of Jewels from Guildart's wallet and saunter out of the shop.

"Where are you going young lady?"

I turn and blow him a kiss. "A friend's having girl trouble. See you back at the guild daddy!"

-Erza-

I tuck the presents for Lucy under my belt and drag the my bounty towards the town. After a vigorous thanks from the mayor I collect my reward and I leave. I stop at a cafe and order strawberry cake. I eat it slowly and savor the sweet taste. I pay 50 Jewels and am about to leave when a flash of red light appears above my head. I draw my sword, ready for a fight but it's not anything sinister. Something rectangular and white appears above me and flutters down to the ground. I catch it and read the words on the front. _Erza 'Titania' Scarlet mage of Fairy Tail. _I open the letter and scan the contents I smile and re-sheath my sword. I take the handle of my cart and make my way to the hotel yo check out.

-Levy-

Juvia and I laugh as we tease Mira. It was so _obvious _that she'd fallen head over heels for Freed and now that we'd been 'paired up' it was Mira's turn.

"Imagine their babies!" I squeak. Mira flushes scarlet and drops a bottle on the floor. It shatters, contents spilling everywhere and she ducks down under the bar to clean up the mess. Juvia and I roll around laughing.

"Mira?" Freed's gentle voice comes from behind us. In her haste to stand, Mira hits her head on the underside of the bar.

"OW!"  
"Mira? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" She laughs but doesn't turn back to face us.

"Okay." He gives us a pointed look and Juvia and I giggle together and walk away. Gray snags her around the waist and pulls her close to him. I sigh and rub my stomach. I'm hungry, but I don't want to go over there. Mira's blushing Fifty Shades of Red (XD) and Freed's leaning over the bar looking totally in control. Then, out of nowhere, three balls of light flash in the guild. An orange one near me, a dark blue one near Juvia and a pink one near Mira. A crisp letter flutters down and lands at my feet, the rest of the guild ignores it and continues with whatever they were doing before. I pick up the letter and immediately recognise the neat, cursive writing as Lucy's. I tear open the letter but am disappointed when only a few words are written on the inside.

_Lahrwood Grove,Tekura in an hour. Emergency girls conference. Transportation Lacrima in the top draw in my apartment Mira has a key._

I look over at Juvia and Mira judging by their expressions, they've received the same message. I walk over to the door and wait as Mira hugs a blushing Free and Gray pulls his fiancee in for a passionate kiss. They both hurry over to the door and the three of us make our way to the Lucy's apartment, still teasing Mira on the way.

-Lucy-

I wander around the kitchen, putting away groceries and keeping a metaphorical ear out for Rogue. I pick up a torn bag when something catches my eye. A silver gate key. I examine it and realise it's the Larger Dog. Canis Major. There's a little ribbon tied around the handle and a little tag attached that reads; _To Lucy, From Sting (And Lector probably)_

I laugh and hold the key at the ready, it seems to vibrate in my hands.

"Open! Gate of the Larger Dog! Canis Major!"

Let's just say the spirit was _not _what I was expecting. He was supposed to be a dog. But, no, my life hates me and he was a dude. Like a _human._ And he was… Well, _yummy. _(A.N: I have no idea what this means. My friends say certain boys are yummy and I know it's a good thing. Hope it's in the right context) He was about the same hight as Laxus and had short brown hair. His eyes were a mesmerising gold and he had distinctive canine teeth. His ears were slightly pointed at the top like Cobra's and he had a long burn mark down the length of his forearm. He wore black pants, which were torn off at the knees, a baggy shirt and no shoes. I could tell he was really well built and though he seemed scary I couldn't help but like him. (A/N: Picture Jacob Black)

"Yo." He says smirking.

"Hi. I'm Lucy."

He nods. "Hey Lucy! I'm Canis Major."

"That's a mouthful."

He laughs. "Yeah. You can call me Major or Sirius if you prefer." He steps closer and ruffles my hair. "You can count on me Lucy, I've heard really good things about you from other spirits you know. One of my friends is on her way here right now."

I clap my hands together excitedly. "Who?"

"Not telling. That'd ruin the surprise."

After a few more minutes of talking we work out his contract and I put his key between Lyra and Crux's. I had arranged for the girls to meet in an hour, they should be able to manage that right? I yell out to Rogue that I'm leaving and he grunts in response. I open the door and see a very tearful Fro. I bend down, pick her up and cradle her.

"What's wrong Fro?"

She sobs and shakes her head burying her head in my neck. She blubbers on about something I can't understand until a sentence catches my attention.

"Lector left me there."

My eyes narrow and I hold her closer.

"Wanna have a girls day with me? Some of my friends from my guild are coming. We can have a picnic."

Her sobs quieten and she nods.

"Rogue! Fro's coming with…" I turn and see Rogue inches away from me. He strokes Fro's head and she sniffles.

"Have fun." He says. He pulls his new Sabertooth-mark-free cloak off the rack and fastens it around my shoulders.

"What happened to mine?" He grins sheepishly and holds up a shredded bit of black and gold material. Our cloaks were almost identical, but his was silver lining rather than gold and of course if was much to big for me so it trailed on on the ground a bit. But it smelled like him and Fro seemed more comfortable having his scent around. So I let it be.

"We'll be back later okay?" I turn to the door and am about to turn the handle when he puts his hand over mine. He presses his lips to the back of my neck softly and I'm frozen.

"Stay safe." His lips move against my skin and I shiver as his breath warms me. Then the pressure is gone and he gives me a slight push out the now open door. It shuts behind me with a soft click and I stand there for a while before moving. The only thought in his head, was to keep me there. To force me to stay, so he could claim me. So he could make me his. But, he let me go. He must've really fought with himself, I could tell it wasn't an easy thing for him to do.

_Leave, before I drag you back inside. Please, go. Lucy._

His thoughts snap me back into consciousness and I hurry away leaving Rogue behind.

-Erza-

It's lucky I was only a few minute drive from the town Lucy had specified. I had procured a Magical Vehicle and after attaching the SE plug to my wrist I sped away to Tekura. I hum to myself and look at the ring of keys I had taken from my fallen opponent from my last job. They jingle together and I smile knowing that she'll be pleased with the additional four keys. Though they were all silver, she'd be ecstatic all the same.

~At the park (Because I'm lazy)~

I park the Magical Vehicle and detach myself from the SE plug. Under a large tree was a figure clad in a black cloak. I see the blonde hair and a smile tugs at the corner of my mouth. I can see Cana beside her chatting and drinking at the same time. I stride over to them and Lucy waves when she spots me.

"Erza!" She calls. I raise a hand in greeting and sit on her other side.

"Hello Lucy, Cana."

Cana nods and tips back her head, gulping more drink, but she frowns and shakes it slightly but it's bone dry. She tosses it into a basket and pulls a new one out of her bag.

"Fro says hi!"

I look down at the voice and see a small green Exceed wearing pink frog cosplay seated in Lucy's lap.

"Since when do you have an Exceed companion?"

"She's not mine." I raise an eyebrow and I could've sworn she blushed. "She's Rogue's."

Cana chokes on her her drink and Fro demands to be told what was so funny.

"Are you and Rogue getting along?" Cana asks. Lucy's eyes widen and I find myself smirking. "Never mind, tell us later. What's so important that you had to call us both here?"

"And Levy-nee and Jubia-nee (intentional) and Mira-nee!" Fro cheers.

"When the others get here." Lucy mumbles. She shifts and her key make a clanking noise against her hip.

"Oh, Lucy. I've bought you a gift." I rummage in my bag. "On my last job I fought with a Celestial mage and won… Ah!" I pull out the keys and hand them to her. "One of the spirits requested to be bought to you."

"What happened?"

"Does it matter?" Cana asks.

"It does to me."

I settle back against the tree and recount my encounter with the spirits

##################

Flicking my hair out of my face I ready my sword. This was the last one, these guys sure had given me a run for my money. This one was particularly ugly. He had hair longer than mine, that would have once been blonde, but was now a dirty black and hung in scraggly clumps. His beady eyes were too small in proportion to the rest of his face and were a dark shade of blue, like Gray's. But Gray's eyes were warm and held affection. This guy was a complete and utter 'basket case' as Lucy would've put it. He grins and levels a dagger at me. The handle is blood red with black cord criss-crossing through it and the blade itself is warped and twisted. I can see his teeth are yellowed and I shudder.

"I'ma have meself some fun tonight." I glare at him. Lucy'd be yelling all kinds of bad words at him right now. He charges and I drive my sword through the little gap between the palm of his hand and his blade and flick upwards. In doing so his dagger circles above us in an arc and lands handle first into a tree and lodges there.

"Don't matter. I've got meself 'ver tricks up me sleeve." He pulls out a key similar to Lucy's only it's a much brighter color than her silver ones.

"Open! Gate of the Skywalker, Navi!"

A woman with blonde hair appears from a magic circle. She dons a snow white strapless dress with ruffles creating a mullet skirt and embellishments on the upper half of the dress while blue ribbons are intertwined with her partly braided hair. I remembering Lucy doing that to my hair once a 'waterfall braid' she had called it. Her hair was a few shades lighter than Lucy and her kind face held the sincerest apology.

"How may I be of service to you today master?" She is softly spoken, even more so than Aries and her voice quavers at the end.

"I didn't summon you to speak to me you little bitch!" He pinches her bottom and she squeaks and take a few steps away from him. "I'll have to _punish _you later." The way he speaks I'm sure I know what he's getting at.

"You sick bastard." I hiss. "How _dare _you treat your spirits like that. Lucy would kick your ass."

The woman looks at me. "Do you mean Lucy Heartfilla? Current owner of Aries?"

"Yes, that's her." I say in mild surprise.

"I've heard things about her. From others."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Shut the fuck up and do your job you little whore!"

I fought Navi, she seemed to be incredibly weak so the battle was short. When her 'master' had been defeated she had spoken in rapid session.

"Please take my key and the others to Miss Heartfillia. I understand if you don't want to, but please. It would mean the world to me. So please."

################

"And then she faded." I make a whooshing noise. "And here they are."

-Lucy-

I hold the new keys in my hand. Three I recognised one I did not. There was Apus, the bird of Paradise, Columba the Dove and Cygnus the swan. The one I did not recognise was a slightly different shade to the others, I decided that this one must be Navi the Skywalker.

"Do you like them?"

I look up at Erza, her eyes are worried, like she's done something bad.

"Yes! I love them. Thank you Erza."  
"Thank you! Erza-chan!" Fro squeaks.

"Which ones are they?" I look at Cana.

"The Bird of Paradise, the Dove and the Swan. And Navi."

"All birds?" Cana raises an eyebrow. "Must've had a fetish for 'em."

I shrug. "It's not uncommon for Celestial Wizards to collect a type of key. Some people might like to collect the hunting dogs, or reptiles or spirits with human forms. Some wizards don't care which but others do."

"Lulu-charma~ Fro wants to see the Sky Lady!"

I pet her and smile. "I'll show you when we get home okay? I'll make a contract too."

"Okay!" She replies happily, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm distracted by a pulsating light in the middle of the park. It grows larger and larger until Juvia tumbles into the grass, before she can get up though, Mira fall on top of her. Levy comes next but her descent is graceful and she lands on her feet.

"Lu-chan!" She runs over to hug me.

"Hey Levy!" I say returning the hug.

"Levy-neechan! Hey Levy-neechan! Fro is Fro! Fro says Hi Levy-neechan!"

Levy looks down at the Exceed who is squished between the two of us.

"Aw! You're so cute!" I leave her and Mira to fawn over Fro while Juvia, Erza and I set up for the picnic I'd promised Fro. Erza's eyes sparkle with delight when I pull out several varieties of cake from the basket. When Fro and I went shopping for food, I had mentioned that 'Erza-nee' liked cake. This, of course, possessed Fro to make me buy one of each kind of cake. There were sandwiches, tarts, cakes, biscuits, slices and other things that Fro had just thrown into the basket when I hadn't been watching. I pulled out a child's juice-drink for Fro and she sucked on the straw happily.

After a few minutes of munching, Mira cleared her throat.

"So, Lucy." She begins. Fro is lying in her lap, and Mira's stroking her and I have a sudden vision of Mira in a dark room commanding evil forces. "I know you didn't call us all the way out here, to invite us to a picnic." She's not asking if that was the reason. She _telling_ me she knows that there's a second motive.

"Well, you got us all buttered up now, so spit it out."

The barrier in my head was still going strong, but I needed to be sure the weren't going to judge me _too_ harshly. So I pull it down a bit and let their thoughts come to me. (You should be able to tell who's thinking what)

_Oh, I hope Levy's right and Natsu kissed her and she doesn't know what to do! I'll tell her to confess and they'll have gorgeous pink-haired babies! Oh, they'll be sooo cute! They'll have two, a boy and a girl Igneel and Layla. Oh, so cute! _

_Juvia isn't sure what's going on. But Juvia can see that the cloak Lucy-san wears is too big for her. Maybe Lucy-san is cheating on Natsu-san?_

_I know your secret Lu-chan. I can see those marks on your neck. I read the book, and you did too. I wonder who it is. I hope it's not Natsu he won't treat you right Lu-chan._

_This cake is wonderful. So delicious. Perfect texture. Yum, yum, yum._

_You smell like a guy Lu. Been getting down and dirty have you? _

I wince. So they had an _idea _of why I asked them to come here. So it's not like I'd have to explain everything about it. Though I'd have to be careful how I phrased things. Only Levy and Mira were allowed to know what I was doing here and with who. I suck in a deep breath and decide to just spit it out.

"I've got boy issues."

**If you want to see Navi's dress google: 2012 Strapless White Chiffon Venice Lace Gold Beaded Evening Dress, Party Dress Size 4-6-8-10-12 E5737**

**Also, Devianart cover competition is drawing to a close those of you who haven't completed or uploaded it yet better jump to it! Also, because I'm a MEGA troll I've decided not to update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Until I get 150 (nice) reviews for this chapter. And to all those people who gave me flames. I understand you want your ship to happen, but there's no reason for you to call me names and abuse my writing the way you did. If you want to criticize my work, then please do it with an account, because hiding behind a computer screen and posting no-name reviews isn't a very nice thing to do. So, please try and be nicer to me okay? I'm still fairly new to this site and this is my longest story yet.**

**On a more pleasant note (if you're still reading this) BIG HUGS, KISSES AND THANK-YOUS TO THESE PEOPLE:**

**Rho**

**Talulah**

**Ta-neechan**

**Sa-chan**

**DB-chan**

**AngelXReaper**

**Soundlesswind (The first person to ask me to Beta read for them)**

**Blazing Roses**

**Stormfoedt**

**Madeline-chan09 who posted her cover yesterday**

**And Natsu Dragneel who ate all my flames!**

**Natsu: I'm so full...**

***SMACK***

**Natsu: Ow**

**There's a new poll on my profile, go investigate!**

**And one more thing. Could you guys do a favor for me? I'm looking for some good music to listen to, to get me 'fired up' while I go to the gym and for a run. Pretty please? Name of the song and Artist. THANKS! *Blows kisses***


	28. 28-The Conference is Now in Session

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! The review quota thing was actually to disguise the fact that I wouldn't update in a while, but you filled it it a few days and I couldn't do anything about it. I don't really talk about boys much with my friends, or when they do I tune out so I had no idea what to write. Anyway… **

**Erza: *Holding knife to my throat* You don't own Fairy Tail do you Rose?**

**Rose: NO!**

**Erza: And I get more Strawberry cake in this chapter right?**

**Rose: YES! *Cries***

**Erza: I'm sorry! Rose-dono! *bows* You may punish me if you wish!**

**Virgo: Punishment time Princess?**

**Lucy: NO!**

**Fro: No, no!**

**Rose: Help me!**

**WARNING! This chapter will be ecchi border line hentai because… Well, because Cana's in it. Also a BIG HI, HI! to Sab-nee, Ta-nee, DB-chan and Sa-chan. Sab-nee especially because she's fun to tease about the next chapters! XD AND A BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISS OTAKU-CHAN! ^u^**

-Lucy-

"Boy trouble?" Erza raises an eyebrow fork halfway to her mouth, while Cana rolls around laughing. I blush and nod, eyes dropping to the ground.

"Wanna drink?" Cana holds the bottle out to me and for some reason I don't question it and down half the bottle in one gulp.

"Lucy!" Levy's voice is appalled and she wrests the drink away. "That's a spirit you know! You're going to be so drunk in a few minutes!" I shrug and nestle back against the trees.

"May Juvia ask who you are having problems with?" My eyes narrow. I wasn't supposed to be telling them, but… It was these girls after all, it's not like anything bad would happen and they certainly weren't going to _tell_ anyone. I give a resigned sigh and tell them everything that happened from when I left the guild to now. I don't omit the kiss I shared with Sting, or the fact that Natsu had mixed his scent with mine. I tell them that Wendy and Cobra are on 'teams' I don't tell them about the telepathy but I even tell them about the feelings I had for Rogue. When I finish they just stare at me for a while. Cana wordlessly passes me the bottle again and I tip my head back and drink. Ezra snatches it out of my hands and gives me a plate loaded with slices of cake in its stead. I lift a fork and chew as the girls ponder it for a while. Then Mira screams with excitement.

"This is wonderful Lucy! Natsu really does like you!"

"Don't be silly Mira." Snaps Levy. "This is terrible. He did that," She leans forward to pull back my shirt, revealing the red marks on my neck. "_Without_ her permission. And he kissed her too!"

"Juvia doesn't know what to think. Juvia thinks Rogue-san cares more for Lucy-chan and will be careful with her. But Natsu-san is more aggressive and may not consider the health of Lucy-chan."

"What a silly thing to say Juvia. Natsu is _always _watching out for Lucy and taking care of her." Erza points out. "Not to mention he calls her 'Luce' and gets mad when anyone else does."

"Yes, yes!" Mira squeaks. "He does because he says it's 'his' name for her."

I raise my eyebrow. _I didn't know that. It's kinda cute if you think about it that way._

"Don't forget about Sting." All the girls turn to stare at Cana, who's grinning so widely it looks like it might break her face. "He's fucking sexy! And him and Lulu would make pretty little blonde babies." Mira sits back and I can 'hear' her imagining all the different combinations of children we could have. Girl babies who looked like Sting but had my eyes. Boy babies that looked like me but had Sting's eyes. _Awww… I wouldn't mind having a kid if they looked like that. _I shake my head to clear it and focus on the conversations. "He looks like he'd do it rough. Shove you up against the shower wall, lick you all over, his fingers inside your-"

"CANA!" I shout flinching. She was practically shouting her thoughts. It was hard to ignore. Me in the shower, Sting walking in, me flushing and him saying something incredibly arousing. Me looking down-

"STOP THINKING DIRTY!" I screw up my eyes.  
"How big do you think he gets?"

"CANA!" Erza brings her hand down and smacks Cana across the head effectively knocking her out, though the alcohol probably helped a little.

"Anyway… Who do you like more?" I sigh leave it to Mira to ask it straight out.

"I don't _know _Mira. That's why I ask you guys to come here, so you could help me…"

"We can't choose for you Lu-chan. It's something you have to decide for yourself."

"Juvia thinks so too."

"So does Fro!"

"I don't mean it like that. I just want to know what you think."  
Levy's nose screws up, a habit she got from me, the way it does when she's about to say something someone might not like. "To tell you the truth Lu-chan. I know you love Natsu to pieces but I don't think he's the best choice for you."

"I don't _love him to pieces_!" I object. "I have never-"  
"Not that way! I just mean, he's your best friend and everything and you guys are really close."

"Oh." _I guess it could look like we were dat- _My thoughts cut off and my head jerks up to where a figure is standing. I can't see them properly but I know they are there. Then they vanish and I turn back to the girls.

"From what you've told us Lucy, though he's a Saber, Rogue seems like the best choice. He hasn't pressured you and respects your boundaries."

"Rogue-kun loves Lucy!" We all turn to look at Fro.

Mira picks her up and settles Fro in her lap. "How do you know that Fro-nyan?"

Fro giggles. "Rogue-kun said so! He talks when Fro and Rogue-kun are alone and he said he loves Lucy but won't do anything to her before she's ready! Fro then asks Rogue-kun what happens if Lucy does not want Rogue-kun."

"What did he say?" Erza prods.

Fro looks worried. "Fro is not sure whether Fro should be saying these things."

"Did Rogue tell you not to tell?" Asks Levy. Fro thinks then shakes her head.

"Rogue-kun did not! Fro can tell now?"

We all nod. "Rogue-kun said if Lucy is happy then Rogue-kun is happy! Fro then asks if Rogue-kun will really be happy and Rogue-kun smiles and tells Fro 'it's okay, Rogue-kun will still love Lucy, but because Rogue-kun loves Lucy soooooooooooooooooooooo much (imagine a little kid talking) more than the man that loves Lucy. Rogue-kun can let her go. Rogue-kun says Rogue-kun will not try and take Lucy by force. Because if Lucy is not happy, Rogue-kun will not be happy! But if another Dragon Slayer takes his Lucy by force, then he will fight them for her because he will not let her be unhappy. Rogue-kun believes he can make Lucy happy. And Fro thinks so too!" Fro finishes talking and is smiling widely.

Silence.

"That must be the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Mira cries, clasping a hand over her heart. "How sweet! He must really love you Lucy!"

"Kinda cute I guess…"

Fro climbs out of Mira's lap and comes to mine instead. "Lucy okay? Lucy is red."

"She lllllliiiiiiikkkkkkeeeeessssss him!" Cana has woken up and effectively stops any arguments about whether or not I like Rogue. "But seriously, what about Natsu?" She continues. "It's clear he likes you, and you sorta like him so what was holding you back?"

My blush deepens. "Nothing." I say. Cana reaches over and pinches my cheeks stretching them out.

"Are you lying to me with this mouth of yours?" She says harshly.

"Stop that." Erza slaps her hands away. "But you have to tell us Lucy, it could solve a few problems for us."

I cast my eyes downwards and mumble something unintelligible. No-one could have heard unless they were a Dragon Slayer. Or a Dragon Slayers mate.

"I'm not sure about that one." Says Levy.

"Juvia is confused."

"Lisanna." Levy says. The girls nod and give me sympathetic looks. They knew how close Lisanna and I were, we'd bonded really well and had a lot in common. I wouldn't say she was my best friend, but she was right up there with Erza and Gray. Levy and Natsu taking the top spots of course. If I started dating or if I mated Natsu, she'd be heartbroken.

"And he's my best friend." I continue. "It'd be weird."  
"Dragons mate for life Lu-chan. If Natsu claimed and marked you, he wouldn't be able to leave you ever. You could leave him, but it'd be like killing him. You need to tread carefully Lu-chan."

"Juvia thinks Lucy has not considered not 'mating' with any of them." Levy shakes her head.

"That won't work Ju-chan. Lucy has to mate with someone and it has to be a Dragon Slayer. An ordinary wizard won't do. The boys will fight over her and it will be a fight to the death until she picks one of them. And if she picks the wrong guy…" She draws a line across her throat. "It will end very badly."  
The transportation lacrima blinks.

"It's nearly outta juice." I say.

"What happens when it runs out?" Mira asks.

"We'll be sent back." Levy answers. "We'd better make this quick. Erza?"

"I think Natsu would protect you well. He's alway been there for you and is already one of your best friends. You know each other very well and you wouldn't have to find out much about each other. That said, Rogue seems awfully sweet and has your best interests at heart. He seems like the sweet kind of guy you used to talk about having as your boyfriend. So, I think you'd be better off with Rogue." I stare at her. I didn't think she'd give it so much thought.

Levy nods. "Okay so Team Rogue: 2, Team Natsu: 1, Team Sting: 0. Cana?" (A/N: Wendy and Cobra's votes as well.)

She shrugs and slips a full bottle inside my bag, winking and I thank her silently. I have the feeling I was going to need it later. "I dunno. Personally I'd prefer Sting, so if you don't want him, I'll take him off your hands Lulu." She winks again, then turns serious. "I think he's confused. I reckon he likes you but doesn't know what to do with those feelings so he ends up half-crazy while trying to think of a way to tell you he likes you. That's why he kissed you and stole your clothes. Little boys always tease the girls they like. Give him a chance and I'm sure he'll come good. So, Sting for me."

"Rogue: 2, Natsu: 1 and Sting: 1. Mira?"

She presses a finger to her forehead and thinks hard. He brain is working so fast I can't keep up.

"Lucy, do you love Natsu?" She asks.

"I don't _know _Mira. That's-"  
"I don't mean are you _in _love with him. I mean… Do you _love_ him?"

I think. It was a pretty complex sort of question. Of course I loved Natsu, he was my best friend, the one who introduced me to Fairy Tail. The one who catches me when I fall. The one who treats my house like his own, the guy who is so comfortable around me that he can tell me anything. And I can tell everything to him. Sometimes, words are not even exchanged, we are so in tune with each other, that we just _know_. We know what happened, or why they're upset, why the other is happy or scared. Natsu has a sixth sense apparently. He calls it his 'Lucy sense.' He knows when I'm in trouble, when I need help and how to find me. I sigh and face the facts. I loved him. But I couldn't be sure if I was _in _love with him.

"It's okay." Mira says breaking me out of my thoughts. "I think you and Natsu have something going for you. I don't know if it's because you are best friends or whatnot, but you can't deny that you are so…" She seems to be searching for the right word. "In sync. But, as Erza said, Rogue wouldn't be a bad choice either, he does seem rather sweet. The thing you've got to think about is how your choice would affect Natsu. If you picked Rogue, I'm not sure he'd get over it. I know for a fact and can tell you right now that Natsu Dragneel is _in love_ with you." I stare at Mira, she thought of all of this in a few seconds? "But, then again, if you picked Natsu, I think you and Rogue could have a good relationship as friends, Rogue said he'd still love you. So I think he would still want to protect you and may even quit Sabertooth to make sure he can." Mira stops to breathe. Then nods, as if satisfied with her answer. _I didn't know Fairy Tail had such deep thinkers._

"Vote?" Asks Levy. Mira smiles.

"NALU IS MY OTP!" Her declaration is met with silence and confused stares. She blushes a little. "Natsu."

"Okay… So, Natsu is on 2 tied with Rogue and Sting is on one. Ju-chan?"

"Juvia thinks Sting-san might like Lucy-chan as Cana-san said. Juvia thinks that Lucy should pick who she feels most comfortable with. Sting-san may just we worried that Natsu-san will take Lucy-chan away before he gets a chance to woo Lucy-chan. So he does silly things to make Lucy-chan notice him." Juvia's tone is very matter-of-fact. She know what she's talking about. "Lucy-chan said they have to train?" I nod. "Juvia thinks you should spend sometime alone with each of them and figure out which one Lucy-chan likes best. Sting-san may just be scared and threatened that Lucy-chan and Natsu-san already have a good relationship. Juvia thinks Sting-san should be given a chance but Juvia also thinks that Lucy-chan should not rule out the option of Natsu-san and Rogue-san. Juvia thinks Sting-san."

"Really?" Levy's eyebrow rises. "I would- No, we are not judging. So the boys are all equal."

"What about you Levy?" I ask her. She shrugs, and lacrima blinks again. We have about five minutes until they are sent back

While I wait for her answer I let my eyes roam the park. I squint and see the same figure as before. There's no way it could hear us from where it is, so why would- _Unless they were a Dragon Slayer. _Levy opens her mouth to speak.

"Stop talking!" I hiss. The girls stare at me confused and I nod my head over at the figure. The girls look over and stiffen. _How long had he been standing there?_

"Who is it?" Asks Mira.

"Does it matter?" Cana snaps.

"It does if it's one of the boys." I say quietly. I stand and pull out a key. "Open! Gate of the Larger Dog! Canis Major!"

Sirius steps out of the magic circle and beams at me. "Yo! What's up?"

"How fast can you run?" I ask him, he raises an eyebrow.

"How- What?"

I point the the retreating figure. A small black dot was following behind it so I'm sure it was a Dragon Slayer. _I just need to find out which. If they know, I know about mating season, I could be forced into making a decision quicker than I expected._

"Catch him. And bring him here."

"No." Says Erza. "Just run and tell us what colour the Exceed is."

"The what?" Sirius turns and looks at Erza.

"The flying cat." I explain.

"Ah. Sure thing!" He bounds away and I can see the power behind each stride. He was made to run. Well, he was a hunting dog after all.

-The Peeping Tom-

_Shit, shit! Shit, shit! That thing's fast! _I jump over a fence and land in someone's garden.

"Get off my lawn you rapscallion!" A woman charges at me, brandishing a broom.

I don't answer and keep running, I jump onto the lady's roof and run with long strides.

"Damn, I haven't run this fast in ages."

"Oi! Flying Cat! Come 'ere! What colour are you?" I stop. _Huh? _The man catches up with us and I see he has a tattoo on his neck that reads, _Alpha_.

"Lucy-mistress wants to know what colour you are." He states. I look at him, he's pretty fit, I wouldn't mind fighting him and he's not even the slightest bit out of breath.

"Can't you tell just by looking?" I say pointing to the my Exceed.

"Nup. I'm colour blind see?" He waves a hand in front of his face. "Nothin'!"

_This guy, is stupid._

"Orange." I tell him. "With pink stripes." If Lucy found out I was eavesdropping on her she'd Lucy Kick me into next week.

"Okay!" He says cheerfully, he turns and runs back to his master.

-Lucy-

I stare at Levy. "Really? I would've thought-" The lacrima blinks again and the girls vanish. _I didn't think Levy would pick him. It's her opinion that counts the most… She is a mate of a Dragon Slayer after all. She knew what she was talking about. I think it's time to read that book again._

Erza stands, bows and leaves saying she should get going so she doesn't have to drive in the dark. She offers Cana a ride home but she shakes her head saying she was going to stay with me for the night and asked Erza to tell her 'daddy' where she was. I sit with Cana, her drinking, me eating cake and Fro, who was surprisingly quiet for the most part, who had fallen asleep. Sirius came running toward me and tackled me to the ground.

"Mistress! Mistress! I completed my task! Orange and pink!" He yells excitedly. "Do I get a reward? Do I? Do I? Do I?" Fro had woken up and rather than get mad at being disturbed she simply moved from my lap and went back to sleep beside Cana. Sirius's hair was slightly longer and he had a pair of brown dog ears poking up from the top of his head (A/N: Inuyasha ears).

"Reward?" I ask. He was still on top of me, legs straddling mine and hands on either side of my head. Orange and pink? There were no orange or pink Exceeds… Dogs are colour blind. I could've slapped myself but I refrain for Sirius's sake.

"Yes! Pet me!"

"Pet you?"

"On my head!"

"If you get off." I say. His eyes widen and he laughs. He rolls off me and pulls me into a sitting position on his lap. He bends his neck so I can reach the top of his head and I stroke his gently. He makes a low growl in the back of his throat, the exact same noise Natsu does when he's comfortable. "Good boy." I say. He laughs again and disappears. Cana tips back her last bottle and stands.

"Let's go!" She says. I sigh and pick Fro up off the ground. Cana helps me pack everything away and I start to walk back to the house.

"Are you really going to stay? We're missing 3 beds you know."

She shrugs unconcerned. "I'll sleep with Laxus." Then she grins. "In more ways than one!" And she cracks up laughing.

"Ugh." I say. "I did not need to know that. Just keep it down okay? And remember Wendy's going to be there."

"Sure!" We reach the house and I can smell Rogue's cooking. Fro wakes up and wriggles happily. Cana sniffs appreciatively.

"Smells good." She says.

"Rogue-kun is cooking again!" Cheers Fro. _He must be feeling better. _I push open the door and see Sting setting the table with Lector holding some spoons. Laxus is sitting on the couch watching a martial arts show on the lacrima vision. Cana waltzes over to him and sits in his lap, facing him, her legs straddling his. She's wearing a short skirt for once and when she sits it rides up to the top of her thigh.

"Hey sexy." She says seductively. I see him grow red and I almost laugh but what happens next shocks me. Cana leans forwards and crushes her lips to his. His eyes widen then he kisses her back, placing one hand on the hem of her skirt and the other on her head. Fro squeaks and I cover her eyes while she starts to giggle.

"Kissy, kissy!" She says happily. I try not to laugh as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Rogue!" I say. He turns and smiles at me. He's wearing a black apron and I don't know how, but he looks incredibly sexy.

"Welcome back, Lucy." He tacks my name on the end, like he was afraid to say it. He turns back to the stove.

"Need help?" I ask.

"No, thanks it's all good. Laxus and Sting ordered new beds. One came today but we are still two short."

"Okay."

"Lector bought back pots and things, so we are all okay in that area. We need more towels-"

"How about you make a list?" I say. "Then I can go and buy everything later."

He turns back to me. "Alone?"

The door slams and a loud, "We're home!" Echos through the kitchen.

"Natsu'll take me." I tell him. He nods and goes back to whatever it is he was doing.

"Where am I taking you?" Natsu comes up behind me and slings his arm across my shoulders.

"Shopping." I say looking up at him. Then I let out a small scream and turn around. He has a scar running from his temple to his jaw. "What happened?" I ask. I prod it gently and he winces.

"Cobra and me were fighting, nothing to serious." He shrugs it off but I force him to sit down so I can inspect it. It's still bleeding slightly so I find disinfectant-with the help of Rogue-and clean it. When it makes contact with his skin, he hisses and screws up his nose. I smack him on the arm and he sticks out his tongue.

"If you didn't move it wouldn't have hurt so much!"

He mumbles, but allows me to clean the blood from his face.

-Laxus-

_She tastes really good. _I pull my lips from hers and stare at her, I can smell it on her. She wants me. She wants everything. She draws me back in and sticks her tongue in my mouth. She expertly does things that make me groan into her mouth. She nibbles my bottom lip and swirls her tongue around, sucking and licking. Her hands leave my shoulders and trail downwards, she fingers the hem of my shirt and when I shift she grins into the kiss. She pulls away and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I have a hotel room." Without hesitating I scoop her up and kick open the front door. _Took her long enough. There was no way I was going to miss out on this._

-Lucy-

I hear the front door open again and a few minutes later, Cobra walks in.

"Where did Cana and Laxus go?" Natsu asks.

"To her hotel room." Cobra smirks.

"Why?"

"They are gonna do _it._" Says Cobra.

"Do what?"

"Laxus is gonna slam her."

"Huh?"

"Screw each other?" Natsu just looks more confused. "Shag? Get laid? Bang? Nookie? Get some? Intercourse? Doing the deed?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DUMB?" Cobra yells, totally frustrated.

Sting looks up from setting the table, frozen mid-action. Rogue pulls off his oven-mitts and leans against the counter smirking slightly. Fro is sitting on the cupboard looking confused while Lector is shaking his head at Natsu's stupidity. I sigh and put my hands on Natsu's shoulders. The poor guy looked hopelessly lost.

"Laxus and Cana are going to have sex." I tell him. He frowns and glares at Cobra.

"Why couldn't he have just said that in the first place?"

I pull back feeling the corner of my mouth twitching. I start shaking and Natsu looks back to me concerned.

"Luce, are you oka-"

I burst out laughing and he stares at me with a strange look on his face.

"Lu… cy?

"Sorry Natsu." I ruffle his hair and walk out of the kitchen, Fro jumps onto my shoulder and I make my way into the bedroom.

**Because I didn't update in awhile, I made this one a bit longer than the rest. ^_^**

**Reviews make me happy! The more reviews, the better the next chapter! Again, Happy BIrthday to Otaku-chan! Devianart comp closes on the 7th of May!**

**Happy Star Wars Day! May the fourth be with you! XD**

**Which do you prefer?**

**Chocolate, Strawberries, Vanilla?**

**Punk, R&B, Classical?**

**Brunettes, Blondes, Red-heads?**

**Pinkettes, Bluenettes, Greenettes?**

**Horror, Romantic, Comedy?**

**Nighttime or Daytime?**

**Check out my new story Alice's Fairy Tail! And who was the peeping tom? O.O**


	29. 29-Gems

**So, because of the demands of some people (That's right I'm looking at you La-chan!) I didn't write the extra NaLu moment I had in mind and will have to put it in another chapter. Your reviews… *sob* They were so sweet and made me happy! I told you didn't I? The more reviews, the better the chapters! Oh, and I just started watching Bleach. OMG! EPIC MUCH? But… Fairy Tail is still my OTA! (One True Anime) ^_^**

**This is a late-late birthday present to Otaku-chan!**

**Also for Ta-neechan,(who is sick) Sa-neechan and Ki-chan (who had a bad day)**

**One more thing for you all! NaLu week! July 1 to July 7!**

-Lucy-

The person next to me snuggles into my side and mumbles in their sleep. Open my eyes and stroke their hair, careful not to wake them. Happy is sleeping on my other side and is nestling into my neck, purring in his sleep. Fro is draped across my stomach rising and falling with my breaths. I sniff and grin a little when I smell Rogue's cooking. I turn my head and sure enough, his bed is empty. I hear shuffling noises and see Cobra sit up in his bed.

_Mornin' blondie._

_Morning Cobra. And I'm going to ignore that insult. Are you training with Natsu today?_

_No. He's going shopping with you remember?_

_Oh, yeah._

_Sure._

He gets out of bed and pulls his shirt over his head.

_What are you doing? _I think panicking, sitting up hurriedly.

_Getting dressed. _He thinks, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

_Don't just strip in front of a girl!_

_Huh? Wendy's still sleeping._

_You little-_

_Stop being so loud._

Natsu sniffles, yawns and rolls over. He opens his eyes and sees that I'm awake.

"Morning Luce!" He shouts. I glare at him and point to the girl beside me. (A/N: Wendy decided it would be best if she and Lucy slept in the same bed from now on. Trolled you a bit ne?)

"Sorry." He stage-whispers. He grins and rolls over again, landing on the floor with a loud thunk. "Ouch! Lucy! I hurt myself, kiss it better?" He holds up his arm, eye brimming with faux tears. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Damn you Salamander. It's too early for this shit!" Gajeel yells from the other side of the room.

"Shut up Metal Face!"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a Tin-Can!"

"You're worse at remembering than you are at fighting! And that's saying something!"

"Shut it!" Sting's voice also joins the fray. "You are as bad as each other. And I'm a better fighter than the both of you!"

"I'm sorry? Who won our fight again? Oh, I remember. Me!"

"Flame brain!"

"Studs for eyebrows!"

"Mr. I'm-so-much-better-than-you!"

"OI! SHUT UP! WENDY IS STILL SLEEPING!" I yell. Beside me the now awake, Wendy giggles with her eyes closed and Fro climbs up the bed to sit on my shoulder. Happy wakes up too and is staring at the Dragon Slayer with a condescending look on his face. I rub my head, it was already pounding and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet. Damn these Dragons and their noise. Natsu just grins and walk over to me. He climbs into bed beside me and wraps his arms around me, crushing me into his chest.

"Sorry Luce." His chest rumbles against my ear, the same way it does when he's asleep and snoring. I poke my tongue out at him and turn away. He blows warm air down the back of my neck and I squeak and slap him.

"Get out!" I screech. He laughs and grabs my wrist, grinning widely. Without prompting, my mind opens up so I can read his thoughts.

_Lucy, I want every morning to be like this. I want you to wake up beside me, and I want you to smile when you first wake up. I want to sleep in the same bed as you, live with you. I want to be the only person to touch you. I want my scales on your neck and though it's meaningless to Dragons, I'll buy you a ring, so others will know your mine. I don't want anyone looking at you the way I do._

I hear Cobra snicker and Natsu flushes and pulls away. He slips out of bed and stands there grinning like the idiot he is. But, he's my idiot. Though I wasn't _in _love with him, I think I'd still be pretty jealous if someone took him away. Like Lisanna. I shudder at the thought. It's not that I didn't like her, I just didn't think they'd go together as well as Natsu and me. Which is ridiculous because they've been childhood friends for years and have know each other much longer than I've know Natsu.

_"We just click Luce you know?"_

We did, we'd hit it off right away, became close immediately, I'd passed it off as my favourite colour, but the reason I'd gotten my mark in pink, was a tribute to the boy who'd led me there. Unconsciously, I brush my fingers over my mark tracing the outline. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I feel someone hugging me around the waist.

"No! Lucy is _my _neechan. I'm not sharing her with you!" Wendy says childishly.

Natsu picks me up by the back of my shirt. Well, actually it's his because I had forgotten to wash my clothes and needed something to sleep in. Natsu had unceremoniously stripped off his shirt faster than Gray and handed it to me grinning.

#################

"You can wear that."

"It's too big!" To prove his point I slipped it on over my clothes. "See?"

He hadn't answered. He just stood there grinning at something I couldn't see, and I was too afraid of what I might hear if I removed my barrier, so I didn't.

##################

"I saw Lucy first! So I get first dibs! Finders keepers!" He says possessively, everyone in the room could tell he wasn't just talking to Wendy. He was talking to Sting and Rogue too. He hugs me, but what startles me the most are his frantic thoughts. He's warring with himself, trying to convince himself, that he's important for me. I hear Gajeel 'tsk' and walk out of the room, followed by Cobra. Wendy slips out of bed also and shuffles out. Sting stays and makes the beds-his morning duty.

**_She's not yours. _**_She's my best friend! _**_That's all there is, best friends nothing more, nothing less. Well, maybe less. Rouge's got his eye on her you know, if he takes her, you will no longer be her number one. Rogue will. Then, because she'll need GIRL friends. You'll slip further back in place. Over taken by Levy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Mira even Lisanna. You won't be her most special person any more. You will just be 'one of the guys in my guild.' _**_I'm on her team! I'm special to her! _**_Gray is on her team also. That puts you on the same level as him. _**_NO! I BOUGHT HER TO FAIRY TAIL! _**_And she thanks you for it regularly._**

###################

"Hey Natsu? I'm glad you found me in Hargeon!"

"Why did I join Fairy Tail? Well, Natsu found me and bought me here!"

"Thanks for bringing me here, Natsu."

"I can't imagine my life without you Natsu!"

#####################

_See? She loves me! _**_That doesn't mean she's in love with you. You should give up. Before you get hurt. _**_I will not give her up. _**_Even if it costs her, her happiness? _**_What? _**_She may not love you the way you love her. So what will you do? Will you force her to stay by your side? Even if it makes her miserable? Will you condemn her to a life she does not want? _**_She might not want me. _**_You just realised that? _**_If… If she truly didn't want me then, I'd be really sad. It'd be so messed up, I'd probably say and do things I didn't mean. But, if she still loved me, and had someone else… I think I could live with that. If she was much happier with that guy than me, I think I'd could let her go. _**_Must I go through this again? What is she's not in love- _**_I said LOVED me. She loves me. She tells me all the time. She might not be in love, but she loves me. _

I quickly blink back the tears. I wrap my arms around him and he stiffens in surprise. Then, he hugs me back. Everything he couldn't say was in that hug. His fear that he would lose me, his happiness when I was near him, his desperateness at keeping me close and staying as my most special person.

"Lucy? Am I… Am I your most special person?" His voice is so quiet I barely hear him and I doubt Sting could hear. I don't think I was meant to hear him either but I did. I hug him tighter hoping to rid him of his insecurities.

"Yeah." I say. "You are."

I see his blush and he nuzzles into my neck. Sting brushes past, not looking at us.

_See? I am her most important. Her most special. _**_For now._**_ I will always be her most special. _**_You're being selfish. _**_Am I? … Yeah, I am. She will always be MY most special person. The only person I love. That I am in love with. My Lucy. My Luce. _**_She doesn't belong to you. She's not a thing. _**_I know. I'd never say it to her. But, I can think it right? She can't hear my thoughts… Can she?_

I pull out of his hug unwillingly. "Wanna go eat?"

"Yeah." His usual enthusiasm is gone, leaving an uncertain little boy behind. He looked so vulnerable, that I had to hug him again. But he moved at the same time I did and our lips connected. I froze in shock, fully expecting him to take advantage of the situation. But, his thoughts were almost as if…

**_Do it. _**_No. Don't you dare Natsu Dragneel. Don't you dare._

As if he were afraid. He pulls away, blushing furiously.

"Sorry! Sorry!" His face is full of anxiety. When I don't slap him. He grins sheepishly and half-runs out the door. I stand there in shock for a minute before I snap out of it and unbutton my pyjama top and let it slide to the floor. While searching for a top I hear the door creak open. I scream and throw a pillow at the intruder but it's only Wendy.

"Ah, it's just you."

"Yep." She rummages through her side of the wardrobe we share and pulls out a dress. I grab a blue halter shirt and dull gold shorts. When we are dressed I hear Wendy giggle.

"What?"

She points to herself and then to me. "We match!"

I see that the top half of her dress is blue and from the waist to the hem is gold. I laugh with her.

"If we're going to match we might as well do it properly." I say. She nods. I turn and grab a black cardigan. She giggles and pulls one out almost identical to mine.

"Let me do your hair too!" I laugh. She goes and sits on the floor. I lift a few strands of her hair and wind them together, braiding down her back. I braid my own hair and we walk out of the bedroom together giggling.

"How're gonna train in a dress kid?"

She doesn't answer and instead sticks out her tongue at Laxus.

"La-nii! Be nice!" Then I blink and start a new fit of giggles. "LA-NII HAS A HICKY!" I shriek. Wendy peers at his neck and laughs with me. Sting snorts and Gajeel lets out his usual 'gihi.'

Rogue pokes his head around the corner. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." He shrugs, shoving the last of the eggs in his mouth. "Who're you calling La-nii?"

"It's cute right?" I say smirking.

His eyes narrow. "I despise you." I make a tortured face and walk over to Natsu, eyes brimming with fake tears. I clutch him arm and look up at him imploringly.

"Natsuuuu." I wail. "La-nii doesn't like me!" Natsu glares at Laxus threateningly.

"Don't be mean to Lucy."

"Don't tell me what to do Bakamander!"

I stop 'crying' and stare at Natsu's face. A mixture of anger, protectiveness and annoyance was just too cute. Laxus smirks.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Tch. You didn't even mate with Cana yet."

Laxus's smirk widened and he growls. I quickly pull down my barrier so I can listen to the conversation.

**Don't be so full of yourself. You haven't mated Lucy yet either.**

**Not yet Sparky! You just wait.**

**You won't mate her. Not if I have a say in it.**

**Yeah, well you don't Buzz-bee so shut the hell up.**

**You little-**

I jump in the middle of the conversation to stop it escalating to an all out war.

"Did you eat all the food?" I say loudly. "That's not fair! I'm hungry!"

"Lucy?" I turn to see Rogue still standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He beckons. "I put some aside for you."

"Aw, thanks Rogue!" I say beaming.

"I ate it!" Lily declares.

"What? Why?" I pick him up by the tail and shake him a little. "You mean cat!"

_Now she won't have any choice. She'll have to eat out with Natsu. Gihi._

My eyes widen.

"You sneaky cat!" I yell. Cobra laughs and a smack his arm.

"Natsu! We're going shopping now!" I yell.

"Okay Luce!"

I pull on Rogues cloak without thinking, but Natsu snatches it off me and grabs his. Our cloaks had matched, both black with gold lining, but his had rope that fastened around the neck and I had a sort of button like thing. In addition, his rope was red and gold rather than just gold which was the colour of my button. He throws it over my shoulders and steps closer to tie it around my neck. I look down at his chest, muscles flexing unintentionally under his black muscle shirt. His breath warms the top of my head, and I try to refrain from hugging him again. He steps back and wordlessly hands me my gloves. I take them and slip my shoes on.

"We're leaving now! Are you coming Happy?"

"No! Bye-bye!" Happy's voices echos through the hallway. "Bring me back some fish!"

I laugh and Natsu pushes me out the door.

_  
~Later~

"Okay, so we've got the new pots Rogue wanted, and the replacements for the cutlery that Gajeel ate, new towels to replace the ones you burnt, more sheets and pillows, a new hair brush for Wendy because hers was so old… Anything else?" I look up at Natsu who's watching me intensely. "Don't stare."

He blushes and turns away. My stomach growls and two people passing by giggle.

"I'm hungry Luce."

"You ate this morning! I didn't! And I only ate a little last night!" He grins, grabs my wrist and drags me to the nearest shop. He looked at me for confirmation and I nod, not caring so long as I got to eat. We sat in the window-side seat and while Natsu orders for us I stare out the window propping my chin up in my hand. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Natsu smiling and holding a steaming cup of something brown.

"Here." He says pressing it into my hands.

"Thanks. What else did you order?"

"Toast, eggs, sausages, bacon, muffin things-"

"Everything on the menu then?"

He laughs. "Yeah pretty much!"

"Are you going to leave some for me this time?"

"Maybe. If you play nice."

I stick my tongue out at him and he snorts into his drink.

"We'll split it 50-50?"

"Nah, my treat today."

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you want?"

He fakes hurt. "Oh, Lucy. I'm offended that you've even _think_ I have another motive."

"So eloquent today Natsu."

"Huh?" I laugh at his bewildered expression and he grins. Then our food arrives and conversation is history.

-Laxus-

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" I've been paired with the Sky kid today. It's hard sparring with her because she's so little and I don't want to hurt her. My thoughts keep drifting to Natsu and Lucy. I'd given the guy a hint how to get points with her, but whether or not he played his cards right was a different story. If anyone was going to end up with Lucy I'd rather it be him. He was a total idiot, but he was an alright guy. A fact Cobra constantly made comments about whenever he caught me thinking about it. It was hard not to. Lucy and Natsu were so close, and even though she wasn't my real sister it felt like she was. Probably because Dragons have a deeper sense of loyalty and attachment than humans.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy's roar catches me off guard and I fly into a nearby tree. She cheers and laughs at the same time. "I got yooouu~!" She giggles.

I stand and glare at her. She gulps and steps back.

"Sorry?"

-Lucy-

When we finish eating we sit in comfortable silence for a while before Natsu suggests we look around. I go to pick up the shopping bags but Natsu takes them and carries them instead.

"Thanks!" I say brightly. He grins and we walk out of the cafe together. We look in shop windows but nothing really catches my interest until I see a pair of sparkly clips in the shape of wings.

"Oh look! Wouldn't Wendy love those?" I tug at the hem of his cloak. "Can we go in? Can we can we? Please?"

"Sure." We walk in and I go straight to the man behind the counter.

"Good morning miss. How may I help you?"

"The clips in the window," I say pointing. "How much?"

"500 Jewels each."

I frown. "That's a lot."  
"It's real silver embedded with real diamonds ma'am. I'd consider the price rather cheap."

"Really? May I see them?" He walks over to the window and pulls them out of their case for me. He sets them and I pick one up and examine it. When it moves the diamonds sparkle and throw rainbows around the store. Natsu picks up the other and clips a bit of hair behind my ear.

"They suit you well miss."

"Oh, thank you." I say, removing the clip and placing it back on the counter. "But they're not for me. I thought they'd back a nice gift."

"Wendy would d like 'em I reckon." Natsu adds.

"Wendy?" Says the shopkeeper in surprise. "Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail? Smallish? Long blue hair? Has a cat called Carla?"

"That's her!" I tell him smiling.

"If they're for her then take them!" The man says enthusiastically. "She helped us out a while back. Caught some thieves for us when she was passing through. On her way to a job she was, but the girl helped us out anyway. Declined anything we offered her. Such a sweet little thing. My son took a real liking to her." He points to a young boy with black hair who was sorting out rubies from sapphires.

"Are you sure that's okay? They are quite expensive. I wouldn't want to intrude on your business."

"Not at all. Not at all!" He puts them back in their box, wraps it in blue paper and hands the box to me. "Please take them."

"Thank you very much. I'm sure she'll love them." I say bowing slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

I slip the box into my pocket and hum on our way out. I wave at the man but he's already serving another customer and he doesn't see.

"What next?" I say cheerfully.

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asks me seriously.

"Saturday." I answer.

"I meant the date."

I stop. "Some time in June right?"

"Luce you dummy. It's July the first."

"July… First?"

"Yeah."

"So?" He steps forward and grabs my arm. He stare into my eyes and I lose myself in the warm darkness.

"Don't worry about it. You've obviously got a heap on your mind right now."

"You think?"

His hand slides down my arm and captures my hand. He twines his fingers with mine and his hand is warm so I let him. We keep walking and soon I recognise the jewellery shop I had visited with Laxus. There was a big red sign in the window announcing that they were having a closing down sale and everything was dramatically reduced. I stop and look in the window. The necklace I had seen days ago was still there. The price had been crossed out but I couldn't see what the new one was.

"Wanna take a look?"

"Please." He holds the door open for me and I giggle. I go to the display case where the necklace sits and look at the new price tag and description. Gleaming silver and midnight black enamel form a dramatic setting, with a fiery red garnet at its heart. 50, 000 Jewels. 50, 000 Jewels? That's much less than it was before!

"Ah, welcome back miss!" I look up and see that the same man was working here as the last time I had visited. Without asking he pulls out the necklace. I feel Natsu come up behind me, he's so close his torso is touching my back. My breath hitches in my throat and I mentally slap myself for it.

"Here you are miss."

"Angelo!" The man turns to the voice.

"Excuse me for a moment. Feel free to try it on." He hurries away.

Natsu drops the bags on the ground and picks up the necklace.

"Pretty." _Like you._

I blush. _That was so sweet! _I look up at him, he's staring at me with pink tinging his cheeks.

"Help me with the clasp?" I ask him. He nods, I turn towards the mirror, he sweeps my hair to the side. He puts the necklace around my neck and fumbles with the clasp a little. When it's fastened his hands trail down my partially bare back and rests them on my hips, drawing me a little closer. I fight the urge to sink back into him-there's no way I'd do something so intimate in public and I'm sure he wouldn't like it either-and spin around to face him.

"What do you think?" I ask, resting a finger on the gem in the centre. He smiles softly. so much sweeter than his usual rugged grin and his hand reaches out to hesitantly tuck a stray lock behind my ear.

"Beautiful." He tells me quietly. "Absolutely stunning." I smile and look in the mirror, fingering the red and black jewellery. In the light, the stone looked almost pink. I can see Natsu behind me his eyes locked on mine. My eyes drop to stare at the necklace again and he steps closer, his front pressing against my back. "Oh, and the necklace looks nice too." He murmurs into my ear. His breath tickles my cheek and I flush with pleasure. I hear an older lady say, 'Aw' as she walked past us.

"Thanks." If Natsu was a regular person he wouldn't have heard me. But my Natsu wasn't a normal person and he did hear. He brushes his lips against my ear while he pulls back, but I couldn't be sure if it was intentional or not.

"Miss that suits you nicely, a perfect complement to your complexion."

"Ah, thank you." I say turning back to face the owner. Natsu pulls back his cloak slightly and withdraws his wallet.

"She'll wear it out of the store rather than have it wrapped."

The man bows. "Of course sir." He goes to walk behind the counter to ring up the purchase.

I grab Natsu's sleeve. "Oh, no I won't!" I hiss. He'd grown quickly the past few months so my head just cleared his shoulder. "I don't have the money to pay for it and I'm not going to let _you _pay for it."

"50, 000 Jewels." The man says. Natsu pulls out the money and hands it to him.

"Natsu!" I protest.

"Can you go wait outside Luce?" He asks cutely, exasperated I refrain from arguing with him pointlessly and go outside. After a few minutes he comes out looking satisfied and I slap his arm.

"What the hell Natsu?"

He turns to me grinning, and pulls me in for a hug. I pull away, but his hands linger on my hips. I put my hands on his forearms, eyes demanding an answer.

"It's July the first." He starts slowly, as if giving me time to catch up, I stare with a blank expression. "So… Happy 18th Birthday Luce!"

**Ah, DONE! This was actually so hard to write. I think Natsu's a little OOC but I'm used to writing RoLu lately, it's hard to get into the swing of things! Hope I made you all happy! 'Coz we all need more happy!**

**Happy: AYE SIR!**

**Rose: Not that kind of happy.**

**Happy: Oh, well… YOU DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL SO THERE!**

**Rose: Why must you always rub it in? *emo corner***

**Devianart competition has closed my darlings! All thats left is to decide the winner! Coolstoryrho will be deciding (she only found out just now XD) the winner! **

**Please Review because they make me happy and helps me write quicker! Please? **

**P.S: I've already written chapter 30 (OMG CHAPTER 30!) and will update tomorrow if you give me long and SUPER nice reviews! LOVE YOU! XOXO **


	30. 30-The Truth

-Lucy-

Natsu uncovers my eyes and I blink at the sudden brightness. Natsu's grinning, Sting's smirking, Gajeel's ignoring me, Fro and Happy are jumping up and down and all I can focus on is the banner spread across the ceiling that reads; _Happy 18th Birthday Lucy!_ They'd dragged the couch back towards the wall so they could fit the dining table in the centre of the room. It groaned under the weight of all the food. Cakes, pastries, drinks, hot food, lollies I stared at it all. _What on earth is going on here? How did they do all this without me finding out about it?_

"Happy Birthday!" Shouts Fro.

"How did you do all this without me knowing?"

They all laugh, even Rogue chuckles a bit.

"It's a secret! You're old now after all!" Says Natsu, I smack his arm.

"Well, this would've been your first Fairy Tail Birthday right?" I nod. "And you know how big Fairy Tail gets on festive. They were holding a party anyway and there was no way we could get you there and back in time for tomorrow's training sessions, so we decided to hold a party for you here!"

I start laughing. "You are all ridiculous!"

"It was all Natsu's idea." Says Rogue. "We didn't even know you were turning 18 today."

I look at him, he's blushing a little but his grin is still the same.

"Yeah well, you're old now so…" I glare at him. "Present time!" He announces suddenly, probably to escape my lecture about not being old and such.

"Exceeds first! Exceeds first!"

Wendy claps and Carla tells me that this gift is from her, Lily, Happy and Lector. Happy flies over to a small pile of presents I didn't notice before. He picks up one that's in a brown bag, and throws it to me. I go to open it but Wendy stops me.

"No! You have to guess!" I frown at her and she giggles. I roll my eyes and feel the bag. The object was small, it could fit in the palm of my hand, and when I pinched it, it separated into two.

"I have no idea."

"Okay, you can open it now!"

I open the bag and pull out two keys. One silver, Leo Minor. I snicker, Loke will be pleased. And another silver one, it looked like a key you'd use to open a door with and it had no markings on it.

"What's this?" I ask, Sting smirks.

"Key to my place." He says. I flush and am about to yell profanities at him when he starts laughing.

"Kidding, kidding. It's supposed to be-" I examine it closer.

"It's a platinum key!" I shriek.

"If you knew why did you ask?"

"Are you sure it's a celestial key Lucy? It looks like a regular key to me."

I nod at Wendy. "Platinum keys are totally different to ordinary keys." I pull out Navi's key and show them. "Navi's key looks to be silver, but it's actually platinum."

"How can you tell?"

"Celestial spirits are formed from constellations right? Platinum keys work differently. Instead of summoning spirits they summon things that once lived in the human world."

"Huh?" Wendy's looking confused.

"Okay. So, I'll give you an example. Say if I fought and defeated a dragon-"

"As if!"

"Shut up Buzz-bee. Let her finish." Natsu snaps.

"Say if I fought and defeated a dragon, I could then pull out an unmarked platinum key and use it to turn the dragon into a spirit! Then the dragon would technically become a spirit and would automatically enter under a contract with me."

"What about Navi?" Laxus steps closer to look at the key.

"Navi's master was defeated. According to Erza she requested her key be bought to me, people can free the spirits attached to the platinum keys though it's a long and draining process. There are only 31platinum keys in existence so people tend to think really hard about whether or not they want to free a spirit. Especially if it's a powerful one."

"Wouldn't that kill them though?" Happy asks me, perching himself on Natsu's shoulder.

"No. If a platinum spirit were to be released then they'd turn back into a tangible, for lack of better word, form and they'd continue doing whatever they were doing before getting themselves caught by a Celestial wizard."

"What if they didn't want to become a spirit?"

I shrug. "That's too bad. They have to stay with their master, they can ignore their master's wishes and refuse to fight, but they'd probably be punished."

The room goes quite and the air grows heavy. _I was going to tell them that_ other _thing _today._ How can I? The put all this work in for me. But the longer we wait, the worse the problem gets._

Cobra looks at me quizzically, but I shake my head.

"Our turn Nii-chan!" Giggles Wendy. Laxus slaps his head comically and thrusts a present wrapped in pink paper into my hands. Wendy steps forward.

"I picked it out myself! It's from me and Niichan!"

I tear the paper a little and discover that it's a book by Kemu Zaleon. It was a copy I already had.

"Thanks!" I say. Natsu peers over my shoulder.

"Luce, don't you already- OUCH!" I stomped on his toe to stop him from saying anything that could hurt Wendy's feelings.

"I didn't get you anything." Sting says. "Coz I didn't know what you liked. So later me and Lector are gonna go with you and you can pick what you like. That okay with you?"

"That's fine, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Oh. Okay then!" _At least he cares. _

Cobra hands me a soft square and when I open it I see it's a blanket.

"We kinda destroyed your other one."

_Oh._

Gajeel gives me a brown, braided leather anklet. Attached to it were gold angel wings, a gold five-point star and a gold key.

"From me and Levy." He says. "Levy actually. I'm just the deliverer."

Before I can thank him Fro interrupts.

"Fro next Lu-nyan! Fro and Rogue-kun next!" Fro's beaming so widely I'm afraid it might hurt her face.

"Uh, you know… None of you had to get me anything at all…"

I was ignored.

"This one is from Fro!" Fro informs me depositing a long black box with a white bow in my hands. "Fro picked it out all by Fro's self! Is Lu-nyan proud of Fro?" I pull the box's lid off and see a black quill. The nib was silver and the feather was as long as my palm. I picked it up and twirled it in my fingers experimentally.

"Yes, I'm very proud of you Fro." I say and she claps with childish joy. "Thank you." I bend down and hug her she squeals with delight when I kiss her cheek.

"So Fro gets a kiss but not me?" Sting pouts.

"Don't push it buddy." Says Laxus, hitting the back of his head.

"Rogue-kun next!" Fro announces, pushing the said man closer to me.

Rouge steps forward and hands me a parcel in silver paper. I take it and he steps back shyly, ducking his head. I open it and something filmy pokes through the paper. I take it and hold it up. It's a new cloak. It's made of gossamer and resembles my Fleuve d'étoiles when extended. I pull it around my shoulders and it fastens itself around my neck. I move a little and when I do a shadow of the colours follow me and vanish after a few seconds. There were also a pair of matching gloves.

"Thanks Rogue!"

"Sure."

"Can we eat now?" Happy whines. Everyone looks to me for confirmation.

"Uh, sure."

And after that there is no more conversation. The only rational ones left in the room are Wendy, Carla, Rogue and me. The rest are _inhaling_ the food on the table. Cobra and I are holding a decent conversation, which I find utterly bizarre because he's still shoving food in his mouth at the speed of light. Soon Laxus challenges him to an eating contest and he stops talking so he can concentrate. I find my thoughts drifting to the mission, worrying mostly. _If this fails… No-one will be safe. The future depends entirely on this missions success. _I remember the briefing and Lahar's explanation. I hear something drop to the floor and look up to see Cobra's terrified expression.

"You're kidding." I stare at him with wide eyes. I hadn't meant for him to hear. He strides over and grabs me roughly by the shoulders. "Tell me you're kidding!" I don't answer and try to squirm out of his grasp.

"Let go. You're hurting me."

"You should have told us sooner! We wouldn't be goofing off! FOR FUCK'S SAKE LUCY DO YOU THINK ANY OF US ARE READY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"They gave us six months."

He lets go and steps back. "That's not long enough. And we just wasted over a week."

I look around. I knew he was right, I should have said something sooner. Everyone's staring and the room is deathly silent.

"What's going on?" Sting asks.

"The mission. We should clear up this mess and then Lucy can explain _why_ we're all here." Cobra spits out the words like they taste bad on his tongue.

Everyone pitches in to help tidy the room. When everything's done I sit on the couch, nervous about what was going to take place in the next few minutes. Natsu sits on one side of me and takes my hand. Others are leaning against walls or sitting crossed legged on the ground the Exceeds are perched on tables or shelves. I take a deep breath and steel myself for my next few words. It's only three words but the effect they have is astronomical. Silence, then the room erupted into chaos.

_ "Acnologia's been breeding."_

**Oooh~ Who suspected? Some of you expressed your opinions of it having something to do with Dragons but did any of you expect this? Reviews make me write faster and I really do appreciate them. Thanks for your support through the last 30 chapters! Chapter 30! Wow! I only started this a few weeks ago too!**

**Much Love, **

**Rose ;)**


	31. 31-Q&A

**Some of you are surprised that there was actually a mission behind all the hormone infected craziness! Well, I'm insulted, I do know what I'm doing. Sometimes… Sort of… Kind of… Yeah, not really XD**

** Oh, ahem. Before I forget the winner of the cover competition is Madeline-chan09! Congratulations Ma-chan! (You will need to PM me later!) So, without further ado, let the next chapter begin!**

-Lucy-

_"Acnologia's been breeding."_

The room was absolute madness. Questions being fired at random, shrieks and terrified looks. Declarations of war and minds spinning at ten-thousand kilometers an hour, so loud I couldn't block it out.

"SHUT IT!" I scream. It gradually falls silent and I put two fingers to my temple, massaging the newly formed migraine.

"I can only answer one question at a time. Wendy first."

Wendy's face is pale and she's shaking, she opens her mouth a few times but nothing comes out. Eventually she shakes her head and buries her face in her hands. Cobra goes over to her and puts an arm awkwardly around her shoulders.

"How?" Sting says suddenly. "How is this happening?"

"Sting," Says Natsu seriously. "When mating season rolls around. Dragons tend to get very horny."

"Natsu!"

He slides me into his lap so he can cover my mouth properly. "And when Dragons get horny they need to have sex so they don't go on a sex-crazed rampage and rape every dragon they see. To have sex, the male Dragon puts his-"

"MNPFU!" (Natsu)

"Into the female Dragon's-"

"MNPFU DMAFNEPU!" (Natsu Dragneel)

"This causes-"

I bite down on his hand. "Ow! Lucy! What was that for?" Gently, he head-butts me in the back of my neck. "I was telling Sting how you-"  
"Did you forget Wendy was in the room?"

"Not that kind of how!" Sting shrieks.

Laxus, Gajeel and Happy are now rolling around laughing. Fro, Carla and Wendy are horrified while Lector and Cobra are smirking. Natsu's laughter vibrates in his chest and I realise what he's done. Just a few seconds ago, the room was tense and one wrong word could erupt into disaster. He tried to make this easier for us by joking around a little. But… I swivel around to face him.

"How do you even know that?"

He winks at me. "That's not all I know."

I elbow him in the ribs. "Let's get back on topic shall we?" The room become serious again, but this time it's not as heavy.

"All I meant was how is it possible? There are no dragons left."

I nod. "Acnologia is the dragon of death, apocalypse if you like, and typically dragons have to find a mate before they can breed."

Everyone looks at me.

"You know this how?" Sting says raising an eyebrow. I reach into my bag and pull out the Dragonology book and flip it open to the 'mating' chapter. I hold it out so they can see.

"I read." Sting flushes.

"You know about what's going on then?"

I shrug and continue. "No more interruptions. Anyway, dragons need a mate before they can _do the deed_-"

"You mean have sex and make baby dragons." Natsu clarified. I whack him on the arm.

"Yes, but don't interrupt."  
"Why ob-ob-_obscure _that fact? It's the deal, Wendy knows it."

I roll my eyes and decide to ignore him. "Dragons have to find a mate so they can reproduce and in normal circumstances this wouldn't be a problem." I take a deep breath. "However, Acnologia isn't supposed to exist, it's not a normal Dragon. It was… mutated by Zeref to annihilate every other dragon. Originally Acnologia was a human, but its hatred for dragon kind caused him to spill dragon blood. Eventually, he transformed into a dragon, turning into the beast we know today. Once in dragon form Acnologia decided that shedding dragon blood was a one way ticket to getting himself killed. So he didn't do it anymore. But Zeref had been watching him and thought that now it was a dragon, Acnologia would make a good companion. So he… I'm not exactly sure of what he did to Acnologia but I know it erased Acnologia's memories of being a human completely and turned him into a crazed killing machine."

"This doesn't-"

I glare at Sting. "Shut up! I'm getting there! Now I forgot what I was saying."

"Acnologia is now a killing machine." Natsu says helpfully from behind me. I blush a little. I'd forgotten I was in his lap. _Focus Lucy! _

"Thank you. So, Acnologia is now a ruthless killing machine and Zeref was going to create an army of Acnologias. I think one would have been enough, but he's a mad-man so whatever. But, creating Acnologia had use a _lot _of his magic, so instead of using magic to go through that lengthy process again, he decided to… _Modify_, his creation. He used his magic to change Acnologia into a female."

"He could do that?" Laxus blurts before biting his tongue regretting his outburst and waiting for me to rebuke him. I roll my eyes and ignore him

"Apparently. And he, I mean _she _doesn't need a male to reproduce. And her gestational period was shortened to a month."

"Her what?" Natsu asks.

"She can have a baby every month." I explain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sting stamps his foot. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS GODDAMNED WORLD? THIS SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING POSSIBLE!"

"Laxus, please." Laxus obligingly walks over to Sting and whacks him on the side of the head.

"Any other questions?"

"How many?" Asks Cobra. Wendy's still cowering in his arms.

"At this point? Maybe about fourteen. It was only recently that the Magic Council discovered what was going on."

"Recently? They must be seriously stupid. How can you not notice gigantic black dragons flying around for more than a year? Are they that dumb?"

"They were supposedly hiding out on Tenroujima."

"So?" Rogue says almost angrily. "How does that-"

I stand and match his tone. "Tenroujima is a sacred place for the people of Fairy Tail. Mavis Vermillion's grave is there and it's the only place in Fiore, where the Magic Council cannot interfere. They're not even supposed to _go _there."

"Lucy-nyan, Fro is confused. Fro still does not understand exactly what the mission is."

I sit down in Natsu's lap again, his arm creeps around my waist and give me a gentle squeeze. I relax a little and lean into him, borrowing a little of his courage. This was harder to talk about than it seemed and I really couldn't do it for much longer. I realised a few hours ago, that if I wanted to live through this, I'd have to do some serious training.

"There are a few parts to the mission Fro. One; Train. Two; Find the Dragon's Nest and report back to the Council. Three; Kill the minor Dragons. Four; Kill Acnologia. Five; Kill Zeref if possible."

"Are you kidding me? They called us here to do something like that? Without any information to go on at all? Are they _trying _to kill us all? Or did they seriously _not _think, 'Oh, hey, we're gonna send a couple of Dragon Slayers out to kill off a bunch of Dragons. Let's not give them any information about where to look." I can see he's trying not to shout. "Did they not think this through?"

"They're scared Sting!" I snap. "There's a bunch of Death Dragons, Mini Acnologia's flying around out there. The only people with a remote possibility of defeating them are in this room right now. Dragon _Slayers_. You are _supposed _to fight Dragons! It's the whole reason your magic exists! And you're telling me you don't _feel like it_?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying it's a tall order. We have next-to-no information and have less than half a year to kill off an army of Dragons. The three of them," He points to Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. "couldn't take Acnologia on his own. How do you think we'll match up against fifteen of them?"

"It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Where do we start looking?" Gajeel interrupts.

"You? You don't. You train."

"Then-" Natsu tries to speak but I cut him off.

"Cana and Guildarts are on it. They've been reporting to me regularly so don't worry. All you guys need to focus on is training."

-Lucy-

I cough into my hand and feel my body shake. _Damn it. _

"Come on Chickie!" Calls Sting. I glare up at him.

"Go… To… Hell!" I growl. He just laughs, Fro stands dutifully beside me and pats my leg with her hand.

"There, there Lu-nyan! We are nearly there!" Fro giggles at what I don't know and I stand up straighter and put one foot in front of the other. _Why did I get stuck with this… MORON for training? I don't need to train! I'm not going to be partaking in the actual mission so why? _I stumble and let out a small scream. Sting whips around and puts his hand under my head so it doesn't hit the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay Lucy?" I open my eyes and see his face inches from mine.

"Kyaa!" In one movement I'm standing up and he's away from me.

"Sorry." He says, not looking at me. He turns and I follow him grumbling and rubbing my lower back.

#########################

"Lucy! You're going to do training too today!"

"Sure Natsu, whatever you say." I stick my tongue out from between my teeth and continue writing. I'd just gotten to the hard part where I had to write the battle between the hero and the possessed heroine.

"I'm training with Laxus today." He continues. "Rogue and Cobra are paired up and the Gajeel and Wendy… Wait! Cobra! I don't want her to go with Sting! That perverted guy will rape her or something!"

"I will not!"

"Yes, you will! I'm not letting her go with you!"

"What if Fro went with her?" I turn and look at Rogue.

"That's not good enough!" Natsu yells.

"What if Fro and Lily went?" Rogue stares at the raging Natsu, unfazed.

Natsu stops to consider. "Lily could kick Sting's ass right?"

"If he tries anything I'll beat him up for you." Lily says smirking.  
"Just don't kill him. I want to do that myself."

"Natsu!" I say, turning and glaring at him. "There will be no killing of _anyone. _And anyway, you don't need to worry, do you really think that Loke or Sirius will let anything happen to me?"

"I guess not…" He slumps down at my feet and watches me write. "Fine. But only this once."

########################

"Lucy-charma! Will you summon the pretty lady?"

I glance at Fro's hopeful face and smile. Fro _adored_ Navi, she was quite pretty and very timid. She almost died of a heart attack when Laxus had entered the house after his… '_Happy Time' _with Cana, radiating contentment and thinking things that will give me nightmares for years. No-one missed the brown scales dotting his neck and for some reason he smelt different. I confronted Cobra and he said because I had been spending so much time with Dragon Slayers, he wouldn't be surprised if small amounts of magic wore off on me. Nothing too major, I won't be able to use Dragon Slayer magic or anything like that, but I should be able to hear and smell better. Not as good as the mate of a Dragon Slayer, but well enough.

"Maybe. If I don't die from exhaustion first." I smile, but this was seriously killing me. My legs screamed in protest and my lungs burned fire. _I am so unfit. _Sting was in front of me by a few meters and stopped every minute or so to check if I was still behind him**.**

"Sting!" I call. He turns but doesn't stop, instead he walks backwards. "Can we take a break?"

"Can you last five minutes? There's a better place to rest up a bit further."

I shake my head and wheeze.

"Jeez, you're hopeless." He walks over to me. "I'm going to pick you up okay? I'll carry you there." He waited for my answer, after a while I nodded. He was being a lot nicer around me lately. Asking permission before he did something, apologising when he did something stupid. Not touching me, or flinching away when he did by accident.

"Piggy back or bridal style?" He asks. In answer I step into his arms unwillingly.

"So." He says trying to keep a straight face. "This whole Acnologia thing…"

"What about it?" I curl my hands against his chest and shut my eyes. I hadn't wanted to get my new cloak dirty so I had left it behind. I regretted it now though. It was freezing and occasional coughing spasms wracked my body, leaving me weaker than before. Sting was warm though, not as warm as Natsu, but warm enough. Unthinkingly, I snuggled into him and he tenses before relaxing and pulling me closer.

"Fro wants to be carried too!" Fro squeaks. She leaps up and lands on Stings shoulder. She then slides down and lands in the curve of my body. I pull her closer and she sighs happily.

"Want to join in the hug fest Lily?" I ask. Lily was in battle mode, trying to prolong the amount of time he could spend in that form. It was harder for him when doing physical exercise, but he was getting better. He shakes his head and continues to glare at the back of Sting's head.

"He's not doing anything bad, don't worry."

We walk in silence for the next few minutes, and when we reach the top of the 'hill' as Sting called it or 'mountain' which is what I called it, Sting put me on the ground and waited for 10 minutes before announcing that training was about to begin.

**Hi to Sa-nee! I got lazy towards the end, I think you can tell… I think I'm losing my momentum. This was originally around 1, 000 words but I felt it was too short so I took some of the next chapter and put it in here. And who likes Natsu's um… Explanation? XD**

**Review because you love me? ^_^ And BIG thank-you's to Stormfoedt, Dyeni, Hikari Dollie, Pyromaniac1102 and Psyka because your review always manage to make me smile!**


	32. 32-It Stings a Little

**^_^ I AM LOVED! ^U^ You are very nice to me you know, I adore you all VERY muchly! **

**You know the drill, Fairy Tail still belongs to Hiro Mashima. Because, though it would be 1,000,000,000,000,000% NaLu with some GaLe, it would probably suck because I can't draw very well. =3=**

**And I'm glad you all liked perverted Natsu. I like him too! When/if you review, tell me if you want to see more of sweet&cute Natsu or pervy Natsu.**

-Lucy-

I glare at Sting and he smirks back.

"You've gotta do better than that."

"Why would I be using _hand-to-hand_ _combat_ against a _dragon_?"

He shrugs. "Dunno. Could come in handy. Besides we're just warming up!"

I growl and he laughs at me. I was _not _having a good day. First I had to walk for _two and a half hours hours_ just to get here, _uphill_ no less, then I only had a ten minute break before Sting announced that we were going to begin training. It had been an hour since we started hand-to hand, and according to Sting, I still hadn't mastered the basics. To be perfectly honest, I didn't care. My hair was a complete mess, the make-up I had put on this morning had been sweated away. My halter was ripped and my shorts had grass stains on them. Yeah, _not_ a good day so far.

-Laxus-

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu launches yet another attack at me. Kid's got fight, I'll give him that. But he's so _stupid._ Yet another reason why he and Lucy go well together. He's dumb, she's smart. Though, he's doing better than he usually does, maybe it was because of the bet we had made earlier.

##############  
"You win against me, I won't interfere with you and Lucy anymore. And I'll keep either Sting or Rogue away from her."

"All right! I'm all fired up!"

##############

Idiot.

-Gajeel-

I pant and stare at the little kid who was giving me so much trouble. She wasn't a very good fighter, but she was smart and fast. She used her magic to propel herself away from my attacks, then switched the direction so I got hit with a blast of it. Fighting with Salamander was completely different to fighting this kid. Salamander mainly threw random punches and hoped he got lucky. Relying on brute force and intimidation, his fights were often won by a hair. Wendy had a totally different style. Rarely attacking, using our surroundings to her advantage. Scaling trees, dropping on top of me from above, making good use of her small size, she hid behind foul-smelling shrubs. She moved quickly and would only launch an attack if she knew it would hit. Her movement were quick and precise. Graceful and deliberate, she never missed. She was good at keeping quiet too, I never heard her until she was a few feet away and by then it was too late. She was lucky that she was fighting me though. In a real battle, her enemy was less likely to be so careful around her. When I hit her, I hit her just hard enough so she could feel it. Mavis knows if I hurt this kid, Lucy would 'Lucy Kick' me into next week.

-Rogue-

I knew the others were probably battling it out right now, but Cobra and I were taking a different approach. Instead of fighting we were meditating. Cobra had mentioned that he was unable to sustain attacks for a lengthy period of time and Lucy had volunteered one of her spirits, Capricorn, I think his name was. It was interesting how much control one had over their magic, while sitting still. I was able to immerse myself in shadows completely, yet remain totally in command. A few feet away, I could feel Cobra's poison. The whole point of this exercise was to fill the clearing with our magic, without overriding the other. It was more complex than you might think. You had to fill the space with your magic, yet keep it at a level, where it wasn't going to hurt anyone. One wrong move on my part and Cobra could die. Same goes for me. If he mucks it up. Then I'd be done for. And I'd never get to give Lucy the other half of her present.

-Lucy-(A/N: Lily and Fro are not here. Lily's gone to teach Fro how to fight while in chibi form)

Another hour later and I have aching bruises and stinging scratches all over my body. I'm colder than before and my coughing is only getting worse.

"You're pretty useless."

"Shut up!" I say, charging at him. He catches me fist easily and uses it to bring me closer. He twists me around painfully, his front to my back, and holds his fingers to my throat. He makes a whooshing noise.

"You just died." He informs me.

"But you're not even teaching me!" I struggle, but he shifts so my legs are between his and he steps lightly on my feet, making it impossible to move.

"I'm supposed to be training, not teaching."

"Wouldn't it be easier to train if you had a partner who actually knew what they were doing?" "Don't you know anything? It's best to learn by experience."

I blow up my cheeks and look away from him. He lets me go but doesn't move from behind me.

"Okay. You want me to teach you? I will." He puts a hand on my hip and the other curls my left hand into a fist. He brings my hand to my waist, palm facing upwards and he slaps my wrist when I attempt to tuck my thumb inside my fist. When he's satisfied, he switches hands, his left now on my hip and repeats the process with my right hand.

"When you throw a punch, move your hips with your fist, you'll get more power that way." He grips my hip harder and pulls it back along with my fist, when he makes me punch, his hand thrusts my hip forward. I automatically retract it back, slamming back into his pelvis, and he makes a sort of strangled moan, for reasons I don't comprehend.

"Good." His voice isn't very loud, but I can hear him all the same. All traces of cockiness are gone, leaving a gentle man behind. He repeats the actions and I find myself thinking of him and how he can make my body move without really trying. His fingers move expertly along my arms, trailing heat from where they touched my skin. After a few minutes, he lets go and steps around me, so we're facing one another.

"Punch me." He says.

"What?"

"Punch me."

"Um… Why?"

He sighs. "You've already got a pretty good kick, but your punches are sloppy. Wendy could throw a better punch than you."

The way he says it is like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He's not trying to hurt me with his words, but they _did _hurt. I knew I wasn't very good at fighting. I never had been, I hadn't ever needed to be, because I _wasn't_ stupid, and I rarely got into danger. Of course that changed when I joined Fairy Tail, but there I had Natsu, and with him around, I wouldn't have to do much. Especially when Erza and Gray joined up too. And if I was alone, I could always call on one of my spirits, so I hadn't really ever thought I needed to learn. My 'Lucy Kick' was something I had taught myself when I had dropped my keys once and had a pervert chasing after me. I perfected it soon after entering Fairy Tail.

"Lucy?" Sting steps closer and waves his hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Huh?

"You heard me. What were you thinking about?"

I frown. I didn't have to tell him my insecurities. He didn't need to know. But… I _wanted _ to tell him, I felt compelled to answer his question. "I'm not very strong." I say. He stares at me with confused eyes, then they widen in understanding. "I'm not fast, I'm practically useless without my keys and…" I stop. If I were to list all the things I didn't like about myself, we'd be here all day. Sting frowns and shrugs.

"I'm not gonna tell you that you're the strongest wizard I've ever met, or some bullshit like that, 'coz I'm not a lier." I open my mouth to retort, but he silences me with a finger. "So here's what I think. I think you're stronger than Yukino, if you guys were to fight, she'd lose. I think you're better than you give yourself credit for. You say you're not strong or fast, but that's why we're training. So you get better. Not just you, but all of us. And the whole, 'being useless without your keys' crap _is_ true, but that's only because you're a holder type wizard. You don't _need _to be able to do stuff on your own, because your spirits are always there. And if they're not, you've got Natsu or that Ice-prick-whose-name-I-forget, or Titania. And if they aren't around, then you can always count on me!" He puffs out his chest slightly and jabs a finger at himself. "So you see? There's always ways to make yourself better, stronger, faster, smarter. You just need to find out what you want and figure out how to make it happen."

I stare. _How? How is it that you, Sting 'Cocky Bastard' Eucliffe, can say the words I needed to hear. How can you say what you see in such a way, that it makes my heart race. Insulting and praising me at the same time, yet giving me that extra hope I needed. How did you know that's what I needed?_

"Anything else you don't like about yourself?" His question is totally serious, he's not trying to be rude, he just wants to know what I think about myself. I decide to test him, see what he really thinks.

"I'm pretty stupid."

He laughs. "When you're dumber than Salamander, then I'll call you stupid. Okay?"

"I'm shy."

This time he raises an eyebrow and snorts. "With the clothes you wear? Are you serious?"

"I'm not as pretty or as cute as the other girls in the guild." My eyes widen. That one just slipped out. I hadn't told anyone that before. It was my biggest… Secret I guess. Erza and Mira where both drop-dead gorgeous, Juvia was beautiful in her own way, with her blue eyes and quirky personality. Cana and Evergreen were the type of girls that other envied, Levy was cute and often received double-takes and Wendy was just down-right cute. Sting's smile slides off his face. He moves forward, closing the distance between us in a few steps. He rests his arms on my shoulders and stares at me.

"You _are _an idiot if you think that." He whispers. His hands slide down my arms, then shift to rest on my hips. This time, instead of fearing him, I welcomed his touch, I craved it. I couldn't tell if it was because I needed affection and Sting was there, of if it was Sting himself. Regardless, when his fingers tightened, a small sigh escapes my lips.

"You're not cute or pretty Lucy. You are beautiful. Perfect." My eyelids lowers and I step into him, surprising both of us. His breath warms me and I tilt my face upwards.

"Lucy." My name slips through his teeth and I shiver with delight. When Natsu called my name, it felt comfortable. But the way it rolled off Sting's tongue, it sounded sensual. "I'm going to kiss you." I don't push him away, I _want _him to do it. It's like I was possessed, I reach up and tangle on hand in his hair and use the other to grip his shirt, pulling him closer to me, begging him to kiss me.

**I am a troll! HAHAHAHA! I couldn't think of how to end this, so I ended it here! ^_^ Please don't kill me. I want you guys to do something before the next chapter. Vote! Aye sir! I have ANOTHER poll on my profile; Does Sting kiss Lucy?**

**O.O It's to be a Blind Poll, and I won't start writing till you've voted or whatever. And who liked the title of this chapter? I thought it was pretty clever. I amuse myself ^_^**


	33. 33-Pending

**^_^ Hi! Thanks for voting and I love every review I get! Special hugs and kisses to Retreat for a being a very nice person! Also, to a certain some one, I'm sorry you think my story deserves such a mean review. But, I did not create this story with entertaining you specifically in mind. No-one forced you to read it and if you are reading this authors note, I suggest you stop now and go and find different fan fiction that you like. :) **

-Lahar-

"All the Dragon Slayers have assembled?"

"Yes sir." I say, straightening up from my bow. "We will send a messenger over and have them informed of the new movements of the Dragons."

"Please proceed with that immediately."

I bow again. "Of course." I rise and stride out of the room, back straight and head held high. It's not like we were going to _spy_ on them. We were just checking in and helping them out a little. I had my doubts at first. Having 5 Fairy Tail mages and 3 of those ridiculous flying cats they like to keep as pets, on the mission made me more than a little worried. But they had done alright so far. It had been a week and we hadn't gotten a report from that particular town. The other members were still as crazy and destructive as ever, but the reports and paper work hadn't been piling up like usual. I wasn't going to go to them myself, I wasn't that stupid. I'd send Doranbolt in my stead and have him check up on them. Him and that little girl needed to have a catch-up anyway. I shake my head disparagingly,_ those idiots better clear up this mess. If not, that little blonde girl with be executed on grounds of having hindered a mission set up by the Magic Council. That was her whole purpose. She was our scapegoat, the person to blame if things went wrong. Not that it mattered anyway. If they failed, it would be the end of the world. Everything depends on them._

-Arex-(A/N: An OC)

"Roar of Death!" A death wave spurts from my mouth and hits my 'sister' full force. One hit with our magic and anyone would be dead. Unless we were fighting amongst each other. It's next to impossible to kill one another which sucks. There are a _lot _of Dragons I'd kill otherwise. My 'sister,' whose name I don't remember, unfurls her wings and soars upwards.

"Wing Slash!" Her voice assaults my ears. I jump to the side, making the earth tremble with my weight. Out of no-where a tail the length of me swings down and catches my 'sister' in the back, causing her wings to give way in shock and sends her plummeting to the ground. I laugh but sober up quickly when I see whose tail it was. Mother, or Acnologia as the humans called her.

"What have I told you, about flying?" Her voice is quiet. With mother, quiet is dangerous, it'd be better if she'd yelled. 'Sister' trembles in fear, we all knew what happened to those who disobeyed or misbehaved. I lick my lips and quench my inner hunger. _Soon._

"To not to?"

"Why?" I smirk. She was prolonging the sentence that was sure to follow. She'd been, _active_ since her triumph at Tenroujima but there were only a few of us. Want to know why?

"So the humans don't see us. So we don't get caught."

"Good." Mother's voice is patronizing, hisses slipping between her teeth. Mother's belly was swollen, she was a few days away from giving birth. The female dragon shrinks back, light shoots through the clouds lighting up her body. She's small, maybe a month or so old. And her body is the host to many scars. She's missing claws and her left eye has been ripped from her socket completely. The tip of her tail is ragged and stumpy, like it's been torn off or something. I can see that she doesn't have a trace of gold on her at all. My smirk widens. _Soon. _She's expendable. Mother launches herself at the younger Dragon with a terrifying roar. The younger female shrieks and tries to get away, but she's over powered in a second. Mother's fangs clamp around the her neck and she grates her teeth roughly along the sensitive skin. I don't look away. To serve my mother I need a strong stomach. Mother rips out the little one's voice box with relish and threw it aside. Blood splatters up the stone walls and some lands on me, I don't flinch. Flinching is a sign of weakness. I am not weak. I am not the eldest, but I'm not the weakest either. We don't have names. Only the ones with gold markings on us have names. Like me. I'm Arex. I gave myself my name I thought it suited the way I looked. A few others have wandered over now, watching the execution. It's not an uncommon occurrence. Unfortunately for the person who receives the sentence, it's next to impossible to kill a Dragon. So they stay alive until their heart is ripped from their chest. So the girl being ravaged now was still alive. I could hear her gargling in pain, but her tears only anger mother. These past few months, mother has gotten stricter and harsher in her punishments. Torturing those who disobeyed, showing the rest of us what would happen to us if we were not exceptional in the tasks we performed.

"You should have bore your punishment, then I would have allowed you to live." Mother steps back from the living corpse. The girls chest has been torn open, revealing her weakly beating heart. Her insides are spilling of from her lower body and I feel partially sick at the sight. Blood spews from her mouth, coating her lips in the bright red liquid. Her one eye darts frantically around, looking for a way out. _There isn't one._

"No one touch her." We all look at mother. _Does she intend for the female to live?_

"Let her bleed out. All here will watch. When she's dead you may eat." She was testing us. The sight of blood made us hungry. We wanted to eat. By not allowing us to eat her until she was dead was a small form of torture of us. If she took too long to die, we'd begin to eat her alive.

It may sound gross to a human, but we ate our dead 'siblings' they were good nutrients and increased our power marginally. The eldest would take the part they wanted, they usually went for the heart or the brain, then the second, the third and so on. I was ninth. So it wasn't like I was left with nothing. I could usually get a nice chunk of bloody, fatty tail. We all settle down and watch the dying Dragon in front of us. _Soon. _I growl and soon the ravine is filled with the sounds of starving Dragons. We growl and hiss, impatiently waiting for the girl's death. The scent of blood is heavy and after an agonising wait, her heart flutters to a stop and her twitching ceases. With a roar the eldest lunges forward and captures his prize. I hiss in agitation as all the good parts are taken. When my turn comes I consider the half eaten carcass. Most of her flesh has been torn from her bones and carried away. Droplets of red decorate the once grey stone walls and the scent of death is thick in the air. I hack at the dead female and tear off her tail, the younger Dragons hiss in annoyance and I let my wings unfold from my back and fly low along the bottom of the gorge. After a while I reach my place. I see the human clothes neatly folded on a rock and I lay down to eat my 'sister.' As I chew the tough meat I can taste her. I can taste her pain and her terror at being killed over a simple mistake. I stop eating. _Damn you human crap._ I pick up the clothes in my bloody teeth and run out. I leave the tail there, knowing someone else will pick it up and devour it in seconds. I search for a pond or lake. Somewhere I can scrub away all the traces of blood.

**O.O Where's the kiss? ^_^ U mad? I don't know how to write a kiss, so I'm gonna leave it for a while. How was the gory stuff? Good? Bad? To much? To little? What do you think of the story's progress? Reviews make me happy!**


	34. 34-Staking a Claim?

**So, hi. I think this is the longest I've gone without an update. For those who read the manga…. WHO SAW THE NALU? ^_^ (I can't find a happy face happy enough to express my happiness!) NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU.**

**WARNING!**

**Um, this chapter caused my rating to go up to M because I didn't think younger ones would like to read this. It's nothing to explicit because I don't read M myself and… Yeah whatever. Just don't read if you're under 13 okay?**

-Lucy-

_His hands slide down my arms, then shift to rest on my hips. This time, instead of fearing him, I welcomed his touch, I craved it. I couldn't tell if it was because I needed affection and Sting was there, of if it was Sting himself. Regardless, when his fingers tightened, a small sigh escapes my lips._

_ "You're not cute or pretty Lucy. You are beautiful. Perfect." My eyelids lowers and I step into him, surprising both of us. His breath warms me and I tilt my face upwards. "Lucy." My name slips through his teeth and I shiver with delight. When Natsu called my name, it felt comfortable. But the way it rolled off Sting's tongue, it sounded sensual. "I'm going to kiss you." I don't push him away, I want him to do it. It's like I was possessed, I reach up and tangle one hand in his hair and use the other to grip his shirt, pulling him closer to me, begging him to kiss me._

Sting's hot breath warms my face, only inches from mine. I _needed _him to kiss me and I didn't question it. Instead I let my body do what it wanted. And I let Sting have me, the same way he had possessed me in the kitchen. I wanted his kisses. I just wanted to give in. For the time the kiss lasted, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I would worry about the repercussions later. I see him smirk and press his lips to mine. I pull him closer, eyes half-shut, demanding his full attention. He hesitates. _Why now? Is she for real? _

-Sting-

I wasn't sure if she wanted me to kiss her because she just felt empty, or because she wanted me. But I didn't care. I was finally getting the response I'd wanted from her. He tugs at the front of my shirt, pulling me to her our lips inch closer but at the last second I tile my face so my lips miss hers and the land on her neck instead. She makes a noise and I smirk against her skin. _This, _is what I wanted from her. I can see Salamander's marks against her neck, but they were forcefully put there. I won't mark her in any way. What happens here, will be our little secret. I trail kisses down her neck and stop at the hollow of her throat. She doesn't move against me and waits patiently for my lips to touch hers. But I'm not going to give in so easy. I keep kissing her skin and when I reach the top of her shoulder I grin and slowly lick up to her ear. She gasps quietly.

Dragon Slayers are much more animalistic when it comes to being intimate with others. Rather than kisses and embraces we tend to lick and bite our 'prey.' Lucy was my prey. I tug on her earlobe with my teeth and she squirms a bit, then I remember. _I'm here to pleasure Lucy, not myself._ So I pull back and slam my lips onto hers. She jolts a bit a the sudden force but then settles into the kiss. I step forwards, forcing her to back up into the nearest tree. _Perfect. _I crouch a little and take one arm from her waist and place it on her thigh to use it to push her up the tree. Almost instinctively her legs clamp around my waist and in the same second she'd pried my mouth open with her tongue. A noise comes up from somewhere deep in my throat and I push her back further. The hand that was resting on my torso moves down and she fingers the hem of my shirt teasingly. I growl and instead of shrinking away she revels in it and bites down on my lower lip, hard. I pull her of the tree and lay her down in the grass, her legs still wrapped around me, but now I'm not supporting her weight (not that she was heavy) it's easier to play. I put one arm on either side of her head and tilt my face to give her better access to me.

Her tongue moves in slow, sensual strokes and the effect it has on me is terrible. It's taking everything I have not to pound her her and now. _Later, you can have her later. Give her time to fall in love with you first. _She pushes my shirt up and I realise she wants it off. _If she wants it, she can have it. I won't claim her today, I'll go as far as she wants. I'll stop when she tells me to. _Her legs fall from around my waist and she moves into a sitting position, the tugging now more insistent. I pull back, and in one movement, I've taken my shirt from my head and our lips are connected again. Immediately, her hands trace my muscles and I find myself groaning at her feather light touch. Her touch was chaste, like she was just curious. _I'll change that soon enough. _The lack of oxygen is getting to my head, but I don't pull away, who know's when we'll do this again? _I should make the most of this. _I take one hand and rest it on her stomach, I trail upwards and stop when I feel the underside of her breast. I take one in my palm and she gasps disconnecting her lips from mine, arching her back. Her legs are on either side of my body so I move up into the junction of her thighs so she can feel what she's doing to me. I can tell she feels it when she gasps louder. I smirk and tighten my grip around her left breast. She squeaks in delight. I force myself down on her again. Using both hands to massage and kneed her, her noises making me move faster then she shocks me completely with what she does next. She lifts her hips up to fit snugly against mine and grinds against me. _Fuck Lucy! _I hiss and capture her lips again. Heat pools in my stomach and somewhere else too. **_Fuck her now!_**

-Lucy-

_Fuck her now! _

Somewhere in my sane, subconscious thoughts I find myself thinking, _we have to stop._ I drop my hips and push him away slightly. His face is flushed and his eyes are lidded with lust.

"We… Should… Stop…" I pant. He draws back and doesn't say a word. He offers me a hand and I take it. He pulls me up off the ground and pulls his shirt back over his head. _If I hadn't pulled back…_

"It's good that you stopped." Sting's voice pulls me out of my speculations. "I'd have claimed you if you hadn't. And I don't think you're ready for that just yet." He's not facing me, and I'm too embarrassed to look at him. "Do you have some Dragon in you?" He asks.

"Uh, what?"

"Your eyes, they were yellow. That's what happens sometimes when they are no longer in control. Their eyes change colour."

For some reason unbeknownst to me I feel like a villain who's just become to bounty of Erza Scarlet. "Not that I'm aware of." I answer truthfully. _Why does it fee like a lie?_

"Back to training then!" He announces. "Go for a run. A long one."

"What? Wh-" I see him shift uncomfortably and my face heats up again. _Ah, poor you. _I don't protest I just take off, hoping no-one saw what just happened, least of all Natsu.

**Okay, that was REALLY weird for me to write and when I started writing this story I didn't think I'd put something like this in. But… I don't know if it's good or not. I've never been kissed or whatever so I don't know what it's like. Can you review and tell me what you thought of this chapter please? And don't worry about it, NaLu and RoLu fans. Sting didn't even TRY to mark her this time. For those of you who are unaware, the anime is supposedly starting up again in October! So pop it in your calendars and wait! ^_^ And one more thing! I have exams in 2 week so I mightn't update until after then. Sorry! Later my lovelies! Don't forget to review! ^_^**

**Check out my other story; Mira IS the Devil. ^U^**


	35. 35-When things couldn't get much worse

**Okay, I'm satisfied. People like StiCy? But other like RoLu and NaLu and whatever. So I would like to know something. If your ship didn't become a cannon in this story, who would you like to be paired with the male counterpart. I think that makes sense. XD**

**But don't say NaLi. NaLi is NOT happening. If I don't end up pairing Lucy with Natsu, I REFUSE to make it a NaLi. I don't like NaLi, I never have and never will. Sorry. ^_^ If Lucy doesn't mate with him, he'll probably be a loner. _ **

**Natsu: Well, I HAVE to go with Lucy then, right?**

**Sting: Ah, no.**

**Happy: Rose-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Sting: Off topic much?**

**Lucy: AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

-Lucy-

I run faster, further away from Sting giving him the time he needed to… Um… Well… Yeah. I blush at the thought. _Stupid Lucy! Don't think about that. _I stop and put my hands on my knees breathing heavily. A few feet in front of me there is a lake. The water reflects the grey sky and looks unwelcoming and freezing. Out of nowhere a breeze springs up and I shiver. I turn to go back but something stops me. A large, heavy something. When I turned around, Natsu, who was apparently racing Laxus, hadn't been looking where he was going and had barreled into me full force sending both of us tumbling into the water.

"Luce!" His surprised voice reaches me seconds before the water covers my ears. I open my mouth to reply but instead get a mouthful of salty water. _Salty? What the heck? _I feel Natsu's arms enclose around me and pull me up out of the knee deep water. I splutter and cough, expelling water from my lungs and try to breathe at the same time.

"Lucy! Hey are you okay?" Natsu stare at me in concern. I cough and keep trying to rake in air. _I couldn't have swallowed this much water in the second I was underwater. Could I? _Black spots dance in front of my eyes and I feel myself swaying in Natsu's arms.

"Lucy! Hey! Lucy!" His voice is getting louder but further away, I shiver as the cold air bites my skin. I'm drowning above water.

"Lucy!" He's panicking now, I can hear it in his voice. He pulls me out of the water and lays me on what I assume to be the ground. I can't see him or anything else. My lungs demanding air _now. _Something hard and hot strikes my chest, purging my lungs of the icy water. It streams out of my mouth and my face is tilted to the side, so it doesn't run back down my throat. The thing strikes again, this time with more force and more water cascades out of my body and trickles down my chin. I cough again and blink, there's no water left and I can breathe again. I take a deep breath and wince. The thing that struck my chest had been Natsu's hand and it slides my shoulders to curl around my head. He leans over me eyes crying out in relief.

"You okay?" _No. My throat's burning. _I mumble something unintelligible but he must've understood that I wasn't going to die anytime soon because he sits up pulling me with him. The wind attacks me, now soaked to the bone and shivering like nothing else.

"Cold." I whisper. He shrugs out of his cloak and peels off his shirt. "What are you-?" He grabs the bottom of my shirt and roughly yanks it over my head. His face blushing furiously. He's seen me naked often enough and it didn't bother me when he saw me anymore. Other people, were different matters entirely.

"Um… Body-to-body contact works right?" He pulls me closer to him and I snuggle into his chest. I was definitely warmer now, Natsu's natural temperature was about twenty degrees higher on cold days so he was my personal, portable heater. I try to get as close to him as possible without exposing myself to the wind.

"Lucy? Natsu?" Laxus strolls out of the trees and I blush. _Natsu and I are shirtless and… This is gonna be hard to explain. _But amazingly, Laxus seems to get it. He takes off his heavy coat and throws it at Natsu who stands and pulls me into the fetal position against his chest, wrapping it around my quivering form.

"I'm so gonna get sick." My voice grates against my raw throat and Natsu half-laughs.

"Yeah. Probably."

Before I can say anything else a loud animalistic screech comes from the lake. I peek over Natsu's shoulder and scream despite my aching throat. Rising up out of the lake was a beast. Four kilometers long, covered in blue and green scales It had blood red eyes and glistening fangs that could tear you apart in seconds. _Dragon._ Natsu turns and I see his eyes widen in fear, not for himself, but for me. Laxus pushes in front of Natsu.

"Go! Get her outta here! Go!" Natsu nods and clutches me to his chest. He sprints away and I see Sting staring with wide eyes.

"Don't just stand there! Kill it!" Natsu yells at him while he runs past. We get further and further away and eventually stop. He crouches down and lays me on the grass, propping me up against a tree. It's a few minutes before I snap to my senses.

"Stop! We have to go back! We have to help them! W-"

_Don't worry blondie, we've got it under control._ Cobra's voice rings in my head.

_No! _

"Lucy. Do it now." My head jerks up at the sound of my name, but it wasn't Natsu who'd said it. I squint at a glowing figure a few feet away. Before I can make out who it is, Natsu steps in front of my line of vision and hands me his now dry shirt-I didn't miss his open vest at all!

_Lier._

_Shut up Cobra!_

Natsu tugs it over my head and fixes the coats around me. Then he tilts my head so I can't escape his gaze.

"Stay." His breath warms my face and I can only nod. He kisses the tip of my nose, spins on his heel and runs back towards the Dragon. I can hear the roars of the beast and yells from my comrades. I shiver, not from cold this time, but from fright.

"Lucy!" Rouge skids to a halt beside me but Cobra ignores me and keeps running. "Are you okay?" I nod. My earlier mishap had left me weak and cold, but I wasn't hurt.

"You should go help." I say wincing at my voice. Rouge shakes he head and sits beside me. He pulls the coat off me and rearranges it to sit over both our shoulders. He brings me into his arms and I stiffen before relaxing into his warmth as I anxiously wait for my Dragon to return.

-Dragon-(Possibly Arex? O.O)

_NO!_ I watch as the fire-boy takes the girl away. _Kill the blonde girl. _That was all I had to do. My only mission, and I failed. How can I face mother now? Even with my extra powers, manipulation over water, I was a failure. I hadn't been able to kill anyone yet. Not even the teeny-tiny blue haired morsel. Even she had evaded me.

###################

_Kill the blonde girl. Bring her lifeless body back, or don't come back at all._

_###################_

All I had to do was kill her. And I had been so close, that fire-boy had fallen into the water with her and while she was submerged I filled her lungs with as much water as they would hold. If the fire-boy hadn't been there, she would have died for sure. And the lightning-man, he protected them both. _There's no other option then. They all have to die._

-Natsu-

_Protect Lucy, protect Lucy. Keep her safe. Keep Lucy safe and away from danger. Don't let her get hurt. Fight for her. Don't let her get hurt. _

"Kya!" Wendy screams and is blown back by a jet of boiling water.

"Wendy!" I swivel around to see if she's okay. She has small burns on her arms and is soaking wet but she skids back on her feet and stands to face to Dragon again. I turn around again to face the Dragon but when I do, its tail whips up and catches me in the chest, throwing me back against a tree. My neck snaps back and hits the tree full force. The stench of blood fills my nose.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy's panicked cry is the last thing I hear before I black out.

-Laxus-

Natsu's head hits the tree and the momentum throws him onto the ground. Wendy screams his name but he doesn't move. Blood is heavy in the air and it trickles onto the ground from the back of his head, staining his hair red. I run over to the lake where the Dragon sits and I shove my hands into the freezing water. With as much force as I can I charge my hands and electrocute the water. The Dragon screeches and keels over into the water, it's form still and lifeless. I collapse onto my knees. Wendy rushes over to Natsu, healing him frantically.

"Is it dead?" Sting's voice cuts through the quiet.

"It should be."

Before we can approach it, the thing rears its head and prepares for another attack. Rouge's not here, Natsu's out for the count, Wendy's not a fighter, Cobra's injured and Sting and me are out of magic. Weakly I raise an arm to cover my face but before it can attack, it is enveloped in black light and disappears. I look up, standing on the opposite bank is a young boy. About seventeen years old, tangled long black hair, maybe six feet tall, well built and an arm raised toward where the Dragon stood seconds ago and his finger tips are smoking slightly.

"Everyone okay over there?"

When we don't answer he wades across the water, not seeming to notice the cold and shakes himself dry when he reaches us. Cobra is concentrating on something I can't see and the boy offers his hand to me. I ignore it and brush the dirt from my pants.

"Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii!"

-Cobra-

**_We're done here Lucy. You can come back now._**

_Okay. Rogue and I will be there in a minute._

"Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii!"

I disconnect myself from Lucy's mind and tune in to Wendy's instead.

_No, no, no, no, no! What's going on? This shouldn't be happening. His body… It's rejecting my magic completely!_

**… Because I'm lazy and evil and sore (The gym, ****_is evil _****-_-**)** I can't be bothered writing anymore. But, I felt like updating and… Well yeah. So! Some food for thought:**

**Who was the person Lucy saw?**

**What were they talking about 'Do it now'? (perverted or no? XD)**

**Who is the boy?**

**Why is Natsu's body rejecting Wendy's magic?**

**Lots of thinking. Answer in your reviews and I KNOW you'll review because you love me. ;)**

**And to Alice Knightgale Heartfilia: I am currently unable to PM you because you've changed your setting so people can't PM you :)**


	36. U Mad Bro?

**I'm sorry. But I've decided to stop writing this fan fiction. Thanks to those who reviewed and 'favorited' and followed, but I'm just not feeling it. Sorry my lovelies! I don't like the plot and it's getting boring so thanks to you guys for supporting me as long as you have, but I'm done-zo. For some special notes please read to the end. MUST READ TO THE END!**

So here's what happened in the end.  
Sting, Rogue and Natsu all fought to the death but they didn't tell Lucy. Rogue killed Sting and Sting killed Natsu. Lucy rejected Rogue and he killed himself. Lucy falls in love with Wendy but they can't mate because two girls can't mate each other. Wendy gets depressed and has sex with Romeo when she is drunk. She gets pregnant and then goes mad because Dragon Slayers can't have the baby of someone they don't love. Then she has a miscarriage and the the power from her unwanted child kills her. Lucy never gets over it and has a one-night stand with a drunk Juvia and Juvia gets so mad that Lucy took her from her Gray-sama that she buys a potion that makes everyone forget about Lucy. Lucy dies as an old cat lady.

**Yep. I WILL NOT change it at all... Don't look at me like that!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can keep scrolling but it won't change.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind not changing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not changing my mind.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STOP WITH THE PUPPY/KITTY EYES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I-i-it's not working!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINE! Only because love you! ^_^ New chapter in the next few hours? YAYE? Or NAY? O.O**

**P.S: Who had a heart attack when I posted this? I TROLLED YOU! Sorry, but I was bored.**


	37. 36-A Name and a Dress

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RHO-CHAN! THIS CHAPPIE IS FOR YOOOOOOU~~~~~~ ^_^ MUCH LOVE AND HUGS AND KISSES. ^_^ YAYE FOR SCENTED CANDLES!**

**… Sorry for lateness my lovelies. I'd tell you why it's so late but I won't bore you with my life story. Oh, and anyone with tips on studying for exams those would be most welcome! I love you all! **

**And again to ALICE KNIGHTGALE HEARTFILLIA. I am unable to PM for some reason I think you may have changed your settings.**

**And… I'm sorry I trolled you. You may punish me if you wish. *braces self* I'm truly sorry.**

-Lucy-

I bring my knees to my chest and rock back and forth on my heels. I whisper his name in my mind. Unable to speak, desperately hoping he can hear me. I punctuate each rock with his name

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. _

Unmoving, his stillness frightening me. How can anything other than a corpse be so still?

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

Wendy's hands are over him, mouth frantically mouthing the words that could save him from death.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

He's not even breathing.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

His skin is cold to the touch.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

Silent tears stream down my face. I bring my knees closer to my chest.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

Wendy wipes sweat from her brow and looks at me with desperate eyes. _It's not working. _He's not healing.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

I don't care that it's cold, or that I soaked. And I'm only dimly aware that the rain is torrential, sharing my grief and displaying it to the world.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

Wendy sits back on her heels. Natsu's still frozen and panic overrides me. Is she giving up? She still has magic left! She could heal him! I scream the words at her. Her eyes brim with tears but I don't care. She can heal him. She can… She has to. I'm on all fours, hurling abuse at her. She sits there and is quiet, knowing she can't stop me. I can't control my actions and I break down onto his chest and sob.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

Please be alive. Come back to me.

I can't hold in my distress and fear, and it soon consumes me and I fall into a pit of darkness.

-Sting-

She's still unconscious. She fainted a few hours ago and still hasn't woken. We took her and Natsu back to the house and the council member who saved our butts tagged along and made himself at home. Natsu had started breathing properly again, but he hasn't moved yet. Lucy scared the shit outta poor Wendy. Yelling and screaming different things at her but I think she was just scared. If Natsu died… Lucy'd be a wreak. She already had a fever from being in the lake and his condition hadn't helped her feel better.

I walk over to the bedroom and stand in the doorway. Wendy's draped across Natsu's bed, exhausted from healing him. Lucy was in the bed beside his, restless in her sleep. It hurts to see her like this in such a fragile state when she's usually so full of life.

-Jaxson-

"You're telling me, you're a member of the Magic Council?"

I nod. "That's right. Sort of. Doranbolt is my uncle. He was supposed to do this, but he's… Preoccupied."

"With what?" The man's, Laxus I think, eyes narrow.

"His wife's having her babies in a few days! I think you're suspicious of me." I inform him he opens his mouth to protest but I raise a hand. "Why wouldn't you be? I'm a random kid who showed up claiming to be a member of the Magic Council. I'm not really, but I should be. I've been 'running errands' for them for years. And I'm under age and stuff. But still you'd think after I saved your sorry asses you'd be a little more accommodating."

"It's not that." The dark-haired man says.

"No Rogue. It's exactly that. How do we know we can trust this kid? He could be-"

"Quiz me! Ask me anything about the mission!"

They look at each other then begin to fire off questions at random. The first few were easy.

"Who got here first?"

"Lucy then Sting then Lily."

"Who got here last?"

"Natsu."

"How many stages to the mission?"

"Five."  
"How long do we have to complete it?"

"Six months in total."

"How many Acnologia devils are there?"

I think hard to when the mission first began. I wasn't sure they were briefed on when a dragon was killed.

"Fourteen not including the mother herself."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to help you. The M.C is worried about you guys and I get regular contact from my cousin about the mission."

"Cousin?"

"Doranbolt."

Sting's voice comes from the doorway behind me.

"Thought you said he was your uncle?"

I shrug. "Uncle, Cousin, I dunno, he's related to my ma though."

"How can you not know if he's your mother's brother?"

I look him square in the eye.

"My ma is dead."

Silence.

-Sting-

I don't like this kid. He seems more than a little cocky and he's a special kind of stupid. Though the way he holds himself kinds reminds me of the lion spirit Lucy has under contract, Loke I think his name was. But, I don't think he's lying, if he is he's very good at it. When people lie, their hearts speed up and their eyes twitch. So either he's mastered the art of lying, or he's telling the truth. I feel something warm bump into me and I turn my neck to see Lucy standing behind me, eyes red and face pale.

"Drink please?" She croaks out. Laxus stands so she can take his seat and I wander off to get her a drink.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sting." She says accepting the drink. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She says, now addressing Jaxson.

The kid jumps up and take her hand in his.

"My name's Jaxson."

"Ah, pleased to meet you." She says cordially.

He bends down and kisses her hand.

"I assure you Miss Lucy, the pleasure is all mine."

My eyes narrow as she flushes slightly, bringing a little colour back in her pale cheeks. _Playboy._ Cobra snickers and Wendy wanders into the room to sit beside him.

"Let's do something fun." Rouge says suddenly. _Ah, what the fuck Rouge?_

"What?"

Lucy shakes her head violently. "No, no, no. I couldn't leave Natsu alone when he's like this. I mean, it'd be irresponsible and-"

"Come on Lucy. Do you really think Natsu would want you to sit next to his bed and mope?" I can see her considering his offer.

"We can go clubbing!" Wendy giggles jokingly.

"That's what I was thinking." Rouge waggles his eyebrows ridiculously causing both Lucy and Wendy to burst out laughing.

"Are you high?" I ask him.

"Seriously though, the only remotely fun thing we've done was Lucy's party. She's 18 and she had a two minute party. Even I had a bigger one than that."

"Dude, we are not taking the girls clubbing."

"Why the hell not?" Laxus bangs his fist down on the table. _Something is seriously wrong here. Why would they want to go clubbing? Rouge HATES loud places, Wendy can't go, Cobra would get an earache, Lucy would be stressing about Natsu, the Exceeds would be denied entry, Gajeel would, would, would fit right in actually. But still, it's bizarre. _I glance over at the kid, he's got this little smirk on his face like a kid who's gotten everything on his wish list and more.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." He says brightly

" 'S'long as I get to choose the club." Gajeel mutters under his breath.

"I can't go can I?" Wendy asks.

"Most definitely not!" Carla snaps.

"No, but I'm not going either." Cobra tells her.

"I'll stay with you Carla." Happy proclaims. Apparently, he thought Natsu was going to make it through just fine and he didn't need to worry.

"I don't think I should-" Her voice cuts off and her eyes glaze over. After a moment she snaps out of it. "Yeah, let's go. It will be fun."

"But- But-" I try to think of a good reason not to go. For some reason my gut was telling me it was a _very, very bad _idea to go. "You don't have anything to wear." I say to Lucy.

"Yes, I do!"

"No you don't!"

She sticks her tongue out at me, sets her half-empty glass down and flitters back to her room to change.

"I'm leaving now. You lot can follow or whatever." Gajeel stands and leaves, followed by Laxus and Jaxson.

"Wendy! Can you give me a hand?" Lucy's voice echoes from the bedroom. Wendy rises, opens the bedroom door and slips inside.

"I'm going to go somewhere quiet." Cobra says to no-one in particular. He walks out, leaving me with Rouge.

"I'll escort Lucy, you go." Rogue says quietly, looking at his feet.

"What the hell was that?" I demand.

"I don't know. It was like, I couldn't control myself, I didn't want to say those things, but my body was compelled to say them. I did try to hold it in, but I felt as though I were going to be sick if I didn't speak."

"Think that kid had anything to do with it?" I jerk a thumb at the door.

"Possibly. Go follow him and keep an eye on him."

"As long as you take care of Lucy."

"Deal."

-Rouge-

_I can't shake that feeling of being controlled. It was awful, like nothing I've experienced before. _I replay it over and over in my mind. There was a split second before the loss of control when I had made eye contact with the boy. His eyes pitch black and a small, inconspicuous flick of the wrist and then, nothing, no power, no speech. It had to have been him. I could find no other explanation. Wendy come out of the bedroom giggling.

"What's the joke?" I ask her.

"There's only one club in this town." She informs me.

"Okay?"

"If you are not dressed the their standards, and still demand entry after the first refusal, they take you in a room and force dress you."

I shrug. "At least I don't have to worry about what I'm gonna we-" I look at her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

She stops laughing and looks guilty instead. She mumbles something so quiet I doubt even Cobra could have heard.

"What did you say?"

"Carla got sick one time and I needed money… So Cana offered to take me on a job and after she wanted a drink and…"

"You're still a virgin right?"

"Rouge! Don't ask her thinks like that!" I look up at Lucy and nearly choke. _That dress!_ She sported a tight fitting black dress with long sleeve and the shoulders cut out and it came halfway down her thigh, the dress clung to her curves and would be sure to make every boy stare. She wore what I think were called stilettos, they were gold and climbed up her calves with thin straps. Her hair had been curled and tied half-up, half-down to reveal her gold dangling earrings. They were shaped like little flames and were accentuated with tiny rubies and she carried a small gold purse.

"You like?" She spins for me and the dress hitches up a little.

"Yeah." I choke out. "But isn't it a little-"  
"Nope!" Wendy chirps. "She might be a little underdressed."

Lucy smiles. "Take really good care of Natsu for me okay."

"Of course." Lucy gives me a once-over.

"Are you going like that?"

Wendy bursts out laughing and Lily snickers. "Don't worry Lu-nee. They'll fix him when you get there!" _Something weird is going on here._

That's the last thought I have before I'm shoved out the door.

**Yeah. Having major writers block. And this was the best I could come up with. DX Not many reviews for the last actual chapter (which may account for the reason a serration joke was played) So heaps on this one would be nice of you, might even get me motivated again. Also, any ideas for the next chapter; What you want to see, thoughts on the strange boy, the Dragons, the Guild whatever.**

**Also;**

**Which is your favourite chapter so far and why?**

**Shoes: strappy highheels. blogetery **

**But gold instead of black**

**Dress: My imagination. ^_^**

**Review or BE PUNISHED! ^_^**


	38. Don't Panic I'M NOT PANICKING!

**THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED! I JUST NEEED TO TELL YOU ALL SOME THINGS AND COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO TELL YOU! DO NOT PANIC! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! I AM STILL WRITING IT!**

* * *

**Gomen! I've been taking a little break. YAYES FOR ME! 94% on my English Exam! 72 on two other subjects. Awaiting Maths…. DX Anyway. So yeah, this is is not a chapter but a few notes, thank-you's and random train's of thoughts and questions at the end. **

**So, first order of business! **

**1. I want to spread the love. Because I love you all SO much.**

**2. In a few days, I will be updating a recorded poem on youtube. I wrote it myself and it's my voice which has been recorded. My youtube name is 'Rose Atalanta' (which is what the 'A' stands for) and I REALLY want to know what you guys think of it!**

**3. I am so happy about the response this has gotten in a few months maybe four I think? I turned from a person without a fan fiction account into the 2nd most reviewed story in the Fairy Tail archives! I HAVE to thank you guys for that!**

**4. I've re-written the first chapter. Added a fair bit into it, and possibly will be doing the same for chapters 2, 3 & 4. So go back and read it and review it for me. If you already have review it on this chapter.**

**5. My story has been made into an audiobook! By the wonderfully awesome Jared - The Last Renegade. His youtube channel is audifiction and for those of you who are too lazy to read, or want to read my story without needing the internet, his channel is for you (Coz you can download the audio! I love his accent too! ^_^ This is coming from an Australian though.) **

**The link to the audio is: www. youtube wa tch? v= zeA0oZ Qdnjc**

**Just remove the spaces!**

**6. And now for the personal thank-you's these people are so amazing and though I don't know them personally, I love them to pieces! ^_^**

**Sa-nee**

**Ta-nee**

**Rho-chan**

**Ki-chan (KitskinMiko)**

**Ka-chan (Saki-chan16)**

**La-chan (DB)**

**Ma-chan (Madeline-chan09)**

**Ani-chan (AngelsFairyTail)**

**Fly-chan (lovleydragonfly)**

**And last but not least:**

**Ja-kun (Jared - The Last Renegade)**

**And oh my goodness if I named every person who EVER read this story I'd be going on for quite a while. Be assured that I love you all SO, SO, SO much and am always up for a chat if you want to PM me! I think that's everything…. *thinking***

**Ah, I BOUGHT RAMUNE! ^_^ AHHH! And for those sad people who don't know what it is… I weep for you. It is the most yummiest, deliciousous thing in the world! (Other than Pocky)**

**RANDOM QUESTIONS!**

**Are you using a Mac, Microsoft, Phone or Other?**

**Are you female or male (Don't answer if you think I'm being creepy)**

**Are you a cat, dog, horse, fish, rabbit or bird person most?**

**Black or white?**

**Pink or red?**

**Fire or Ice?**

**Anime or Manga?**

**Anime or cartoons?**

**Manga or comics?**

**(If you say there is no difference… I WILL kill you ^_^)**

**What's the best anime you've ever watched?**

**What's the best manga you've ever read?**

**What type of anime/manga do you like best?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Rose-out! PEACE! ^_^**


	39. 37-A Not So Ordinary Night Out

**AND I'M BACK IN ACTION! ^_^ Hope you like this chappie! ^_^**

**Sorry it took sooo long. I just started s new job and I can't write during school time anymore I actually have to do work. And I forgot my password. And… Yeah, I'm not going to bore you with the trivial details of my life.**

**Reviews can be donated at the bottom of the page. Warm fuzzies are welcome!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail… Yet. *smirk***

**For those of you who haven't done it yet, go to youtube and check out audifiction! It's fiction by the fans for the fans, Jared and I have been working on different stories and games to upload for you guys~**

**THIS IS A BIT M RATED!**

* * *

-Rouge-

Lucy is half-skipping beside me which is an incredible feat considering the shoes she was wearing. I glance over at her and noticed her face is flushed and her eyes are slightly unfocused. I stop and turn her around, making her look at me.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Sure am!" She chirps happily. But her eyes aren't looking into mine the way they did whenever she talked to someone and her cheeks are warm.

"Don't you have a fever?"

"Nope." She turns and skips away and I don't have any other option but to follow her. _If she feels sick later on, I'll take her home. What harm can a bit of dancing do? _It wasn't until later that I found out how incredibly naive that statement was.

-Sting-

I stare at Jaxson, but I can't detect anything out of the ordinary coming from him. Maybe he was a good guy after all, perhaps he just wanted to… _Focus idiot! There's no way this guy is from the Magic Council. None at all._

"We're here." I look up and freeze. It looks like Natsu would fit right in here. Giant gold and red flames licked the black outer walls but gave off no smoke. They rose up to above the roof and formed the words, 'The Lair.'

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Shit." Sting hisses through gritted teeth.

"It's the only club in this town." Says Jaxson happily.

"Seriously?"

"Yep~" He skips inside and the rest of us have no choice but to follow.

-Gajeel-

_This place… Is shiny. _The entrance was a narrow corridor with mirrors plastered on both sides. Smoke seeped in from the main floor and I could hear people in the side rooms, doing what I wanted to do to Levy again. Loud music pulsated through the room and made the mirrors vibrate. There was a black-haired woman standing at the main door. She was wearing a bright red, strapless dress with boobs pushed up to her neck and hair that stuck up in all different directions. Her earrings touched her shoulders and a pearl on her necklace was stuck in her cleavage begging someone to pluck it out. Her magic, Archive, was floating around her silently, I could see the inside of the room on one of the screens. They obviously had vision lacrima inside. A few weeks ago I would have started drooling, but now I was a different man and all I could think of was how hot Levy would look in that dress. She looks us up and down one by one. She clicks her fingers and two woman, one in pink, one in green, show up out of nowhere and whisk Sting and Laxus into a room two feet away, labelled '_Dressing Room.'_

"Good evening gentleman. My name is Lacy and I'll be your succubus for this evening."

"What?"

"My name is Lacy and I'll be your succubus for this evening."

"What?"

"Are you here for our _special _service? Or the club?"

Loud pants and screams of intelligible words and names echo through the mirrored hallway. _Oh. It's a prostitute joint as well._

"We'll just be clubbing tonight." Says Jaxson winking and stepping forward to take charge. He's no stranger to this place.

"Are you mages?"

"Yes."

"All of you?"

"Yes."

"Will you be drinking?"

"Yes."

She taps something into her Archive. "You can pay upon exit." She says. Sting and Laxus exit the '_Dressing room._' Laxus wearing a white shirt with the top three buttons undone and black pants. And Sting was wearing a black coat and torn jeans. The automated doors on the left swing open revealing a room with too loud music, too many people and too much skin. "Gentlemen, welcome to the lair."

-Rogue-

We approach the club and Lucy grins when she sports the fire. She tugs at my arm. "I like this place already! Let's go in!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her childishness and lead her through the double doors. I see an attractive woman in a red dress standing behind a podium, tapping away at her Archive.

"Good evening. My name is Lacy, which room would you like?"

"Um…"

"We also provide strawberry lube for extra fun." She winks and her false eyelashes all but fan my face.

"Sorry what?"

Lacy giggles stupidly behind her hand. "No need to be shy."

"No seriously. What are you talking about?"

"Oh!" Lucy squeaks. Her face is bright red and her heart rate speeds up a little. "No, no, no. We're not here for that. We're just here to dance. In the club. Our friends are already in there."

Lacy pouts and I glance at Lucy who gives a little wave of her hand saying, '_I'll tell you later.'_

"Are you mages?"

"Yes."

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

"Will you be drinking?"

"Yes."

She plays with her Archive and doors on the left open. "You can pay upon exit."

I take Lucy's arm and pull her behind me.

"She was so pretty!" She says. "I _loved_ that dress! And did you see those heels?"

"She's a prostitute." I tell her absentmindedly. I was looking for Sting.

"Oh." She pouts.

"Drinks?" A waitress in what could only be called green lace lingerie approaches us. She has two trays one with shots and one with glasses of colourful drinks with straws. "I have _cock_tails and shots."

Lucy reaches over grabs two shots, downs them quickly, replaces the glasses and takes a fruity looking cocktail.

"Uh, no thanks."

"I have other things too."

"Back off bitch." I look down at Lucy who's snarling. She takes my arm and pulls me to her.

"Whoopies." My bad hun. He's a bit yummy looking isn't he?"

A low growl slips through Lucy's teeth. The woman giggles and walks away but not before Lucy takes three more shots.

"What the hell Lucy?" I say, taking the last one from her and drinking for no other reason than to make sure she didn't. I cough and some of it spews from my mouth. It taste dry, bitter and it burned my throat going down. She grins stupidly.

"I want to get drunk quickly. Shots are the best to get hammered from."

"How can you drink this crap?" I ask her, banging my chest to expel the last from my throat. She offers me her other drink and I take a small sip. It's sweet and fruity, I can't even taste the alcohol in it.

"That's a virgin~"

"A what?"

"Alcohol free."

"Oh."

"So if you order a drink, remember to put virgin at the end okay?"

"Sure."

-Lucy-

"My favourite colour is beautiful."

I frown. "That's not a colour."

He blushes and peeks up from underneath his forelock. "It's the colour of your eyes."

And you know what? If I wasn't completely infatuated with a certain Dragon Slayer, I would have flirted with him, perhaps danced, stolen a kiss or make-out session. But a certain _someone _had made me re-think about what I was doing with other men. I give him a tight smile, and stare at Laxus' back until he feels my glare and rescues me.

"Oi!"

The man turns to see Laxus looming over him.

"What're you doing with my little sister?"

"We're just chatting."

"I don't think so asshole." Laxus's eyes flash down to where the man's hand was millimeters from mine. Dragon Slayers get drunk 10 times faster than a regular person, so judging by the amount of alcohol Laxus had drunk, he was completely wasted.

"Okay, I'm leaving." This surprised me, I thought he'd be the type to fight Laxus rather than back off. "See you 'round Lu." He winks and for the first time I see that his green eyes have little golden rings around his pupils. He walks away and Laxus frowns.

"He smells funny."

I raise an eyebrow, thank him and make my way back to the dance floor.

-Rogue-

~_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it~_

_I'm sure there was something I had to remember. _I lay on my back on the couch while a blonde woman in black sits on top of me, her hips fitting to mine. She's already unbuttoned my shirt. She leans down and licks my bare chest, I shudder in pleasure.

"You wanna taste me too?" I nod. She giggles and shifts so she's sitting on my face and I can see right up her dress.

"Lucy?"

"Make me scream."

~_Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it.~_

I smirk and snarl. I can't see her properly, but the fruity scent from all the cocktails she's drunk and her new perfume is overpowering. I push her down and put my head under the folds from her dress, I pull her underwear down to her ankles with my teeth. I was dimly aware that the song that was playing was extremely suitable for what was going to happen tonight. I was going to claim her. Lucy would be mine forever.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me._

"Ready Luce?"

"Yes."

-Lucy-

"Gajeel? Have you seen Rogue?"

He looks up from the bar. He's not having a very good time tonight. I can tell he's missing Levy.

"No, why?"

"He disappeared with a blonde girl about a half-hour ago."

"Thought you were getting hammered?" Sting says.

"All those drinking contests with Cana, Macao and Wakaba boosted my immunity to alcohol. It'd take a fair bit to tip me over the edge. Anyway, Rogue?"

"Dunno. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Oh, okay. Oh, guess what!"

"What is it Talulah?"

"That girl, the one with Rouge? We both like the exact same drinks! We danced together for ages and she was even wearing the same perfume as me!"

Sting bolts up out of his chair.

"What? She has blonde hair?"

I nod.

"Same drinks? Same perfume?"

"Yep~ We're going to get along great!"

"Dress! What colour dress?

I put a finger to my chin. "Black I think. It was hard to tell with the lighting in here."

Sting trades a glance with Laxus. "We've gotta go find him. He might think she's you."

"I don't understand."

Gajeel and Laxus hurry away to look for him, Sting drags me through the crowds of dancers.

"She smells like you, has blonde hair like you and is wearing a dark dress like you. Rogue body doesn't take alcohol very well. So he's probably piss drunk and maybe trying to do _stuff _to her."

"That's not good."

"No? Really? Fuck, I can't smell him!"

I stop and tug in his arm, forcing him to stop too. "Wait." I tell him. I brace myself for the noise and open my mind to search for Rogue's thoughts. But, there was nothing. Only Laxus, Sting and Gajeel's thoughts could be heard. It was silent. Dread seeped into my veins and I start quivering.

"We have to get out of here." I hiss at him.

"Why?"

A high-pitched wailing comes from outside and half the room is blown sky-high. Sting and I are sent flying.

"LUCY!" Sting reaches out his hand mid-air to take mine, but he only succeeds in grasping my bracelet. It tears it from my wrist, beads scattering everywhere. Another explosion, this time my body has time to land. My head hits something hard and cold and a sickly sweet scent wafts up to my nose. I reach a hand to the throbbing part of my head, and when I bring it away, something dark and red stains my hand. My vision blurs and I feel my body convulsing. I throw up half the alcohol I've drunk tonight and begin to see bright spots everywhere. I'm vaguely aware of my name being called but it's only after it stops that I begin to think I need to answer. I'm not sure my voice would work anyway. I can't move, my body refuses to move even an inch. I can feel blood flowing from random parts of my body, I'm surrounded by glass so I'm sure I've been cut in more than one place. But I can't feel the pain, I'm aware it's happening, but there is no pain. I can't breathe properly and panic, thinking I've punctured a lung. Smoke clogs my nose, making me feel worse. I can just make out a fire flickering a few feet away, and my thoughts wander over to Natsu. Another explosion, this one further away, debris is sent flying in my direction and I flinch, but it falls a few feet short of me. I'm sick again and I am consumed by the darkness. But this time, I'm not sure I'm going to wake up.

* * *

**Read and review~ Ja'ne~**


	40. Plea

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIT OF AN AUTHOR'S CRAZY RANT! JUST SKIP TO THE IMPORTANT PART.**

**I made two horrible revelations today. **

**It's NaLi week. **

**There is no method to my madness. **

**WHAT? I KNOW! I thought that I had at least somethings figured out but I guess not, I mean I went down the street today and bought a heap of clothes got home, only to find out they were in the wrong size! So I went back and got a refund and bought the same clothes but different sizes. Then I decided I didn't like them and refunded them again. Then I remembered (I was riding to and from the store on my bike so I was getting pretty tired) then I put the lone shirt I had bought and put it in my bag only to realise that I'd left my karate belt at home and I needed it! So I had to ride home and get it and my phone, (which I'd left behind as well) and my lesson started at 5 but I thought it started at 5:30. So when I got home mum was like, 'What are you doing at home?' and I was like, 'I need to get my things, it's okay though, my lesson starts at 5:30'**

**Then my little brother goes, 'LOL, Rose you dummy, it starts at 5.' And I was like, '… FUCK!' So I raced on my bike and got there late. -.- But it's okay because I bought M&M's on the way home~**

**Did you know for the longest time I though Eminem was spelt like M&M? I only found out that it wasn't a few weeks ago when we were learning about controversial songs in English. I was like WHAT? And EVERYBODY laughed at me. :( But it was okay because later a guy fell over and people were laughing at him (he's a bully, so it's okay)**

**GUESS WHAT HAPPENED IN CLASS TODAY? In metal work a boy in my year (his name is Cade) sliced his finger open! There was blood EVERYWHERE! And he walked himself to the office and there was a trail of blood spots where he was walking and my dance teacher wouldn't walk there because of her disgust for blood.**

**THE IMPORTANT PART!**

**I am suffering from the worse case of writers block. And I am calling for the inner writer within all of you to come to my aid. What do you think happened after the last chapter? What happened after? What are some good, quirky names? Please help me! **

**:)**

**I like Ice-cream, and I like you~**


	41. 38-Tears and Tears

**I'M GOBBLING UP YOUR IDEAS. OM NOM NOM~ SO TASTY~**

**NOW FOR NOTICES:**

**Much Lolz for Diamond Cross~**

**The title to this chapter is; Tears (as in the things you cry) and Tears (as in when you tear your clothes)**

**Credit to; MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan for the name of the blonde bitch. **

**I now have a Facebook Page: Rose Atlanta. Please be my friends? My Profile picture is three girls dressed up prettily. ^_^**

**And that's it~ **

**Read on lovelies~**

-An Unconscious/Half Dead Lucy-

_Mmm… My head hurts. And my arm. My whole body is in so much pain. Where am I? _I try to open my eyes, but they refuse. My body rebels against the smallest attempt of action. My back is cold and I'm lying on something hard. Stone maybe? I give a little sniff and would've flinched if my body was obeying me. The stench of bleach and antiseptic was overpowering, even for me, making it impossible to smell anything else.

"I'm telling you I received the signal so I acted!"

"And I'm telling _you_ that you went to soon! She was supposed to have sex with the silent one, making him her mate!"

"I'm her mate!"

"It wouldn't have mattered! He would've been her property, then she could've used him against the rest of the 'team!' You were a last resort!"

"Kyou, Shari~"

"WHAT?"

"She's awake~"

The light on the back of my lids is blotted out and I feel people leaning over me.

"Open your eyes."

Fear washes over me and somewhere in the back of my mind I decide that opening my eyes right now is a _very _bad idea. So they remain closed.

"Open your eyes." The voice is demanding, chills run down my spine but I refuse, a hand touches my thigh and my body tenses.

"I will touch you." This time it's the male voice. His hands slides up my dress slowly and on instinct my leg lashes out in a feeble 'Lucy Kick.' A large hand catches my ankle and turns around the wrong way.

"Open your eyes." My eyes flash open and are assaulted by a ridiculously bright light. "Good girl."

I blink a few times before my eyes come into focus. Above my head is a boy, with disheveled black hair (or maybe it was blue?) and piercing red eyes. Without moving my head I can see a girl on my left. She has a slight frame and fuchsia hair that falls to her shoulders in tight ringlets. Her eyes are black and she's tensed up like a coiled spring, ready to be let fly at a moments notice. There are two more people at my feet but I can't quite make them out.

"Can you get up?" The boy asks. His voice is quiet, gentle. I push on my arms and slowly raise my upper body off the stone slab. A warm hand on my should helps me sit up properly. There's nothing to lean against but the boy's taking most of my weight. I blink again and see the girl from the club. The one who'd gone off with Rogue.

"Rogue…" I say. She smirks.

My lips curl into a snarl and I surprise myself when a low, course growl rumbled from the back of my throat. It was a noise that promised death.

"You bitch!" I lunge at her throat. We collide and go crashing to the floor, failing and grappling.

"ALICIA! She's injured!" The boy with dark hair

The blonde, Alicia, snarls and bares her teeth. I slap her across the face, lessons with Sting flying out the window. I didn't care if I beat her I just wanted to hurt her.

"He was a good boy." She tells me. She's not a very good fighter, I'm overpowering her easily. "He was so thick insi-" I growl and she gasps and tries to push me off her. I feel something change inside my mouth and red-hot anger washes over me. And I do something I would've never done if I were in my right mind. I bit her. But that's not what was surprising. What shocked me was that it was effortless. My teeth sank through her flesh like butter and blood spurted everywhere. She screams and tries to pull away, but she can't, not without causing herself more pain.

"You bitch! You mother-fucking whore!" I scream at her through clenched teeth. "What did you do to him?"

Tears race down her cheeks and the others are yelling behind me.

"Alright! Cat fight!"

"Please Miss Lucy, please let her go!"

"I didn't do anything!" She screams. "He was faking it! He knew I wasn't you but he wanted to know why I was trying to seduce him! I don't know how but he knew I could read his thoughts, so he was completely focused on faking intoxication! Then he pounced on me and demanded that I explain! I panicked and signaled to Kyou to help me!"

"You can read minds?"

"Yes."

I bite down harder and she thrashes around. I don't know where this animalistic side of me came from, it was scary but exhilarating at the same time.

"I can't read yours though! I swear! Please! You're hurting me!"

My eyes widen and I let go. Her forearm has large teeth marks and she's covered in blood. I feel something hit the back of my neck and I slump to the ground unconscious. Again.

-Sting-

"Fuck you, dumb ass!" I shake his half conscious body, ignoring the ache in my lower back. "Oi! Lightning Freak! I can't find Lucy!"

Laxus stirs and his eyes crack open. "Huh?"

"LUCY'S MISSING!" I yell at him. He sits up slowly and I see why his movements are sluggish. He has a gaping hole in his arm, were flesh should be and his hair is matted with dried blood. I shake my head. "We've got to get out of here." I pull him up, wincing at the pain and throw his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go find Wendy." I half escort, half drag him to the house, a half dead Rouge on the shoulders of Gajeel, trailing slowly behind. There was no sign of Jaxson, which only made me suspect him more. Bastard.

"Sting," Gajeel's voice cracks through my thoughts. "Can we rest for a bit?

I turn and see him struggling to keep on his feet.

"Yeah okay." I dump Laxus on the ground and rub my back. I think I would've died if it weren't for the angel herself.

"Sting-kun! Gajeel-kun!" A bob of blue hair dances past my vision. _Crap. Everything's blurry-_

"Stay awake Sting-kun, I'll get to you soon okay?"

I nod, then stop. I lay down on the hard cement, exhausted. After what feels like weeks, Wendy's small hands light up and hover over my body. A few minutes later there is no pain, only dizziness and exhaustion.

"Thanks."

She doesn't speak, instead she offers me her hand, helping me up. Gajeel hauls the unconscious Rogue onto his shoulders and Cobra, who came outta nowhere, slings the dead-weight-Laxus on to his back and we all walk back to the house.

"Lucy…" Her voice is quiet, but we all hear her. Lucy wasn't with us, and we where in no condition to look for her. Wendy'd been able to heal our major injuries, but the pain was still there. She couldn't heal everything, or she'd have no magic left at all.

"We'll find her for sure. All we can do now is rest. Lucy's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

-Jaxson-

I roll my head to the side. _I'm in a world of pain right now. What happened? _I suddenly become aware that for some reason, I'm sitting up and my arms are above my head. _What the? _I try to seat myself into a more comfortable position. But it's impossible. I look up and see that my wrists are in heavy metal shackles, effectively chaining me to the wall.

"What the hell?" I pull against the chains, but there's no way I could free myself. I hear giggling. "Let me go immediately! Do you know who I am? My uncle is part of the magic council! Unbind me immediately or you will be charged and imprisoned! Do you understand me? Release me I say!"

"Shut up!" A large rock sails towards me a hits the wall, missing my head by an inch.

_I have no idea what's going on here._

**Everyone must review or I will not update! ^_^**

**Don't forget to befriend me on FB~**

**Mkay bai~**


	42. 39-Well, Fuck

**Babysitting+kids are in bed+bored Rose=New chapter.**

**School+Japanese Class+No teacher=New chapter.**

**Here's what some didn't get:  
Rogue faked being drunk & he didn't claim that girl.**

**Jaxson's being held captive by people unknown to you.**

**Lucy's turned feral. O.O**

**Laxus & Rogue are unconscious.**

**Cobra, Sting, Gajeel and Wendy are walking back to the house.**

**Natsu's still out cold.**

**There are 4 new people in the story; Alicia-The blonde bitch, Kyou-Alicia's mate, Shari-Hot-headed girl and an unnamed boy, whose name is now Axel.**

**And yes, I am a sexy beast-Does duck face, bursts out laughing-Or maybe not. XD**

**Notices:  
LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!**

**I don't want you to change the story, or anything, just fix up mistakes that I've made. Just tell me via review if you're interested and I'll check out your Beta profile ;)**

**Thanks Sa-nee for coming up with these names ages ago~ CHU~!**

**AND I LOVE YOU ALL~**

* * *

**Previously on the Peacekeeper:**

**I bite down harder and she thrashes around. I don't know where this animalistic side of me came from, it was scary but exhilarating at the same time.**

** "I can't read yours though! I swear! Please! You're hurting me!"**

**My eyes widen and I let go. Her forearm has large teeth marks and she's covered in blood. I feel something hit the back of my neck and I slump to the ground unconscious. Again.**

* * *

-Lucy-

"Mother fucker let me out!" I bang my palms on the stone but it's unyielding. A few dents are left in the hard surface, but I pay no attention to them. "I have a _life _that I need to _live_ and a friend that I _really _need to _see_."

"Shut up bitch!" Someone screams at me.

I stop pounding on the stone and nurse my hands, stained with fresh blood. After they'd knocked me out, I'd been put in a tiny room. And I mean _tiny. _There wasn't room to swing a Happy in here! And the ceiling was way too low. I had to crouch down so I didn't hit my head on it. I punch the wall again in one last-ditch attempt to escape, and this time it moves. The wall had slid open revealing Axel, holding a tray. He stops my punch with one hand and pushes me a little so I stumble back, giving him room to enter.

"It's kinda small in here."

"No shit Sherlock. Gimme that." I snatch the food from his hands and tear parts of bread off like some kind of animal.

"Hey what happened to your hands?" Unlike the others, Axel usually stayed and talked with me when he bought me food. And whenever he was on guard duty, he'd open the wall and let me out into the stone hallway. I never tried to run though, he'd made it clear that I wouldn't get far and if I did he'd never let me out again.

"They got banged up." I tell him. He hits me lightly over the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

I shrug and keep eating. I never got enough food here. I think of the food I used to eat at the estate and snort. Lady Lucy. Debutante Heartfillia. It was all a dream now. And Fairy Tail, they are a lifetime away.

"I'll bring you more food later. I switch with Alicia in an hour."

I nod.

"Do you want me to fix your hands too?"

Shrug.

"Okay, I'll see you then?"

Ignore.

"Lucy, I know you're frustrated, but can't you bare with it?"

I glare at him for a minute and resume eating.

"Luc-"

I throw the empty metal cup at him.

"I've been in here for-" I pause. How long _had _I been in here for?

"A week." He supplies.

"Yeah. A _week. _I've been captured by dragons turned human. I'm in a cave that Happy couldn't live in. I haven't seen sunlight since you kidnapped me. I only get a chance to take a shit once a day. I've been wearing the same clothes, I haven't showered, I only get to eat bread and drink water. I don't know if my friends are alive, the guy I like could be dead, something bad could've happened back home. I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!"

He watches me with tense eyes. "And you're on your period I'm guessing?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I punch him, shattering all the bones in my fist, but he just laughs and leaves. "FUCK YOU!" I scream at his retreating figure. I throw the tray against the wall and it bounces back, clipping me on the shoulder.

* * *

-Axel-

I walk away head lowered. She is going to get herself killed if she keeps this up.

"Well?" I look up and see Shari standing at in the threshold, tapping her foot.

"Well, what?" I push past her and keep walking.

"Is she dead yet?"

"No."

"You've got a soft spot for her don't you?"

"Yes."

"You know it'll never work right?"

"It might."

"Do even know what I'm talking about?"

"Your plan isn't going to work. I won't let you do that to her. She's defenseless, she doesn't have her keys and she's too weak to put up any sort of resistance. It's cruel."

"It's for the good of our kind."

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't affect you."

I turn and glare at her. "I refuse to let you hurt someone who can't defend themselves."

"I'm surprised you haven't been killed yet. You're too much like Jaxson, he let Lucy in and it destroyed him. You know where he is now? In a cell, beside hers. Getting close to a human isn't good for any of us. If mother hears about it she'll kill you."

I hang my head. I knew that. I didn't need reminding. But there was something about Lucy that made her stand out. Maybe it was that half-smile she had in her sleep, or the way she thought about her comrades.

"Just because you're a mind-reader doesn't mean you're safe from her. She can make another of you in a second and deliver you in two weeks!"

My head jerks up. "Two weeks?"

Shari folds her arms. "As long as she's got the numbers mother doesn't care how strong they are. It doesn't matter if they're good fighters, if we can overwhelm them, we win."

"But the two weeks thing…"

"Premature birth."

"Are you kidding me? Is she crazy?"

Shari shrugs. "I don't care, as long as I get away."

We sit beside each other. Death. That was our future. We are only for one thing, killing, and when that's over, we are going to die. The battle between us and the Dragon Slayers was the only reason we'd been… Born? Maybe created was a better way to put it. But once we'd done our job, 'mother' was going to kill us all. It was obvious from the way she spoke to us that she despised our very existence. I screw up my nose, that pretty much summed us up. Ruthless killing machines, kill or be killed. There was no-one to help up, we only had ourselves.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"It would've been a lot better if we hadn't been born right?"

"I think so."

We fall silent and I lay down on the cold stone. The sky was cloudy, just like our future. Shari's hand bumps mine and I wrap my fingers around hers. After a while, she starts singing softly to herself.

_~Do you know the Dragon of Death?_

_A silent, black, ominous foe,_

_This one is deadly, sure to bring bring swiftly,_

_The death to all those in light.~_

"Axel?"

"Mmm?"

"I kinda like that Lucy girl too."

* * *

-Natsu-

_Fuck. _I open my eyes and sit up but wince when a sharp pain shoots through my chest. _What happened? _I look around. Laxus's on the bed next to me being healed by Wendy. Rogue's sitting up and petting Fro's head while Carla changes bandages on his arm. Sting's leaning on the door frame talking to Cobra and Gajeel.

"NATSU!" Happy barrels into me, knocking the wind out of my chest. "You're awake!"

I stroke his head and look around. No-one else notices that I'm awake, I guess they've got there own problems. Though Lucy… Where was she? Everyone was here, except Lucy. It might sound a bit selfish, but I was kind of hoping she'd be beside me.

Where's Lucy? I ask. Only, I couldn't. My voice wasn't working. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out.

"You okay Salamander?" Gajeel asks me. "You look like a gaping fish."

"Natsu doesn't look like a fish at all! He looks like Natsu!" Happy protests.

"Are you all right Natsu-nii?" Wendy moves over to my bed. I shake my head and try to speak.

Where's Luce? I want to tell them, but again, no sound comes out.

"I thought this could happen! I'm so sorry Natsu, I can't do anything about your voice. Maybe Porlyusica could help you but I don't have a clue! I'm really sorry!"

_I'm fine Wendy. But where's Lucy? Why isn't she here? _

"Ah." Cobra says from across the room. "Lucy. He wants to know where she is."

The room stills and Happy's eyes are filled with tears.

"WAAHHH! SHE'S GONE NATSU!" He buries his head in my stomach like he does to Lucy.

_What do you mean gone? _My mouth open and closes furiously, I guess Gajeel can read lips because he's the one who answers.

"We went clubbing. And we were bombed by a dragon. Jaxson took off with Lucy and we can't find any trace of either of them."

_Who's Jaxson?_

"The guy who saved all our asses." Cobra says. "But he did it to gain out trust. Then he kidnapped Lucy and we can't find her. We've looked."

"We don't know that Jaxson took Lucy." Carla says. "We can't find either so it's likely they were crushed or both taken by the same people. Or he could be looking after her because she's in such a fragile condition that it's not safe to move her. Don't jump to conclusions."

_Then how long was I out for?_

"A day, then we went clubbing and then a week after that. So 8 days in total."

_So things went downhill pretty quickly then?_

"Yeah."

I get up out of bed and grab Sting by the collar.

_YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO LIKE THAT! YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU? THEN KEEP HER SAFE! THIS IS THE REASON I COULD NEVER HAND HER OVER TO YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROTECT HER! YOU ASS! _I look over at Cobra who's been translating while I was talking. Sting pushes me slightly.

"You think I didn't try? I've spent the last week looking for her, but every time I think I get close to a trail, I end up blacked out and back here. It's impossible!"

I sit on the nearest bed. Lucy was gone, probably dead, I'll never get to see her again.

"We don't know that she's dead Natsu." Cobra tells me, patting my shoulder awkwardly. "She might be okay, I don't know her as well as you, but from what I know of her, she's not likely to go down without a fight."

I hang my head. _That's what I'm afraid of. _

"Huh? Why's that?"

_Lucy, she's gotten more and more reckless lately. She pushes herself until she's ridiculously close to breaking. Once Erza took her for a training session, Lucy came back with scratches, bruises and she'd fractured her wrist. When she came home, she slumped on her bed, in her clothes, with her shoes on, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Then she went to the guild the next day and asked Erza if they could do it again. For some reason Lucy feels the need to prove herself. She takes on dangerous requests without help from us. I'm worried she'll do something stupid and get herself hurt or worse, killed._

Cobra stops talking when I stop my monologue. The room is silent while they process what I've just 'said' this no-talking is going to get annoying at some point.

"No offense Natsu, but she's a lot stronger that you think she is." Says Sting. "Besides, as long as she's got her keys, she'll be fine."

_I guess so._

They all traipse out of the room leaving me with an unconscious Laxus and Rogue. I lay back down in bed and shift for a few minutes, something hard and pointy was sticking into my back I reach down and pull it out. I stare at it for a few minutes before my brain registers what I'm looking at. _Lucy's keys._

-Darrym-

"You summoned me mother?" I bow low, mother scared the shit out of most of us, including me. I was the oldest, so I was her messenger. Her human form sits on a large rock that she had a stone mover shape to look like a throne. This did nothing other than sate her enormous ego and vanity.

"The girl?" I straighten up.

"Which one mother?"

"The blonde one you failed to kill weeks ago."

I flinch. It's true, I was supposed to kill Lucy Heartfillia. When she first started the mission she went shopping by herself and I had followed her with the intent to kill. I had almost succeeded but Sting Eucliffe had gotten in the way and saved her stupid ass. I could change my appearance and at the time I was a dirty oldish man. If she saw me now I highly doubt she'd turn me down, not that I intended to have sex with her.

"She's doing well mother. Anaranria did her job well. Lucy swallowed enough of that water that she's changing. The salt disguised the magic in the water and she was unable to tell."

"What changes have occurred?"

"She's becoming more animalistic in her behavior, her temper has shortened dramatically, and she's becoming quite aggressive. Her teeth are sharpened to the point that she bit through Alicia's skin as though it were butter."

"What is this butter?"

"Er… I mean to say her teeth are sharp enough to cut through flesh, her attempts to escape are futile, though she's left several large dents in the stone walls."

"I see. Do you think she will be ready soon?"

"Mother?"

"I want to get it over with as soon as possible. How long until she's ready?"

"Perhaps a week or two. The Fire Dragon Slayer has also been affected by the water. According to my spy, his voice has disappeared completely."

She rises from her seat and starts pacing, tapping her long nails on her thighs.

"That is not helpful to us. He needs to be killed immediately. He cannot be allowed to live. This boy, Natsu, is the son of Igneel. Igneel was my enemy long ago, he worked beside Mavis Vermillion, my master's sworn enemy. They vanquished my master. If Vermillion's reincarnation and Igneel's son are united against me, there is a high possibility they will defeat me. Even one on their own could severely harm me. Though the girl is less aware of her power than the boy, she is much stronger that she appears. Keep her under lock and key, do not, under any circumstances, allow her set foot outside her cell. She will ruin me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother."

She returns to her seat.

"Are there any questions?"

"This girl, Lucy."

"Yes?"

"You are certain she is the reincarnation of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion?"

"It is a high possibility."

I bow, burning with more questions, but I know to ask them now would be foolish, her patience is running out and when that happens, you'd best stay clear of her.

* * *

**This was exhausting to write. Okay! So, who guessed? What are your thoughts? Who is the spy? What was in that water? Will Natsu be able to speak ever again? What does Acnologia want Lucy for? And what does Acnologia look like? I want you to draw what you picture her to look like!~**


	43. 40-Failings

**I fell down the stairs at work DX**

**Feel bad for me and send me virtual fruits baskets, brownies and things to make me feel better. ^_^**

**Thank-you's to:**

**My lovely LifeInTheSky who has offered her services up to be my beta reader!**

**And Sa-nee for the names of the two other boys.**

**Underlined is 'the voice in the back of the head'**

**Italics is someone's thoughts.**

****************** Is before and after a flash back**

* * *

-Natsu-

The room was in chaos. Sting was yelling at me, Wendy was shaking, wide eyed and scared, Happy and Fro were bawling and Cobra was standing arms crossed, face impassive. I screw up my nose, and slam my fist into Sting's face.

_"It's all your fault!"_

Ignoring the slight pain from impact, I ran out the door, not bothering to close it, and smash into several street-vendors, tears burned my eyes. No, it's not my fault. It's not my fault. I…

You didn't protect her.

_I couldn't have!_

You failed her.

_NO! It's not my fault, it's not my fault. It's not…_

I trip and tumble head first into a lake. Sitting up, I gazed at the sky, letting the tears free.

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... _My voice catches in my throat, blocked by sobs. My head falls to my knees and cried. I cry because I failed to protect her from Sting, I cry because I failed to protect her from Jaxson, I cry because I failed to protect her from the Dragons and I failed to protect her at the club. I failed Lucy and in doing so I failed myself. Was I fit to want her as my mate? I'm supposed to protect my mate, not let her fall into the hands of evil mother fucking dragons. Lucy… I hear a soft thudding and for a second I think it was Lucy. When I realise it's not her, I sink back into my depressed stupor. Something smalls wriggles its way into my lap. It grabs hold of my scarf and cries.

Happy.

I hug him closer, Lucy had filled the void that Lisanna had left. Not replaced, Lisanna was still there, but Lucy had become that mother figure that Happy had wanted. Something that Lisanna hadn't been able to complete, but Lucy did. Lucy completed us. She became a part of us the moment I saw her. The moment I broke that charm spell, another spell had been placed on me. From then on I was complete. I was… What am I doing? Lucy is in danger and you're just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. I look up.

_~Do you know the Dragon of Fire?_

_Searching the skies itching for a fight._

_The unswerving love for his friends,_

_Enemies fall in his wake.~_

"Natsu?"

I stand. I didn't fail her at the club. I wasn't there, I couldn't have helped her. I haven't failed her. Not yet. But if I leave her now there is no way I could face her. I WILL find her and I WILL save her. Then I can call her mine.

I shake my head, placing Happy on my shoulder; I stepped out of the water, setting myself alight, drying instantly. Happy was silent, waiting for me to speak.

_I'm going to save my girl._

* * *

-Lucy-

"BITCHES! FEED ME!" I slam my fists on the stonewall again._ This is feeling strangely _familiar.

"You'll get food when you get it! So shut the fuck up!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled back, they hadn't fed me properly for a week and if they had remembered to feed me, it had only been bread and water. I was fucking starving!

I hear scuffling outside and walk to the back of the cave. In the last 24 hours they'd switched my living quarters to a slightly larger area. I had a bed and somewhere to shit. It was still pretty small but at least I could stand up straight now. I threw myself onto the metal bed and winced as something hard poked the back of my thigh. What? I pat my side and feel something hard sown into the fold of my dress. I strip off my dress and tear a hole. Something small falls out and lands on the ground. Navi's key. I stare at the key in my hand. How did I not notice it before? How did I not know that the very thing that could save my life was in my dress the whole time? I don't remember putting it in there though… This dress was a gift from Loke and Virgo. They must've…_ Oh thank you. Thank you, thank you._ The stone wall moved as Shari stepped in, holding a tray. I quickly shoved Navi's key down my bra, I wasn't strong enough to stage an escape plan just yet. Shari carefully set the tray down on the ground.

"Mother wants to see you. When you've finished eating we'll help you look presentable."

She leaves and I stare at the food. It was more food then I'd eaten in a long time! Thick pumpkin soup, soft white bread, a glass of milk, another of water, a sliver of fish as big as my forearm and a tureen of fruit sitting on ice. I stared then dived in, like some kind of rabid animal I shovel food into my mouth, for once, not caring about manners. I don't break until I've eaten almost everything, and even then, I only stopped because I needed to breathe. I chase down my food with the milk then the half-melted ice. I sit back, full to bursting and, feeling somewhat like I was about to be sick. I guess my stomach shrunk a bit or something. I lean back and rest against the bed, finally full for the first time in a week. The stone shifts and I watch as Shari comes in and offers me her hand.

"Come on Lucy." I take her hand and haul myself up. She blindfolds me and carries me for a few minutes then dumps me on the ground.

"You have half an hour." She takes of the blindfold and I discover that I'm in a hot spring. Four large pools of steaming hot water and a big white, fluffy towel sitting on a rock a little ways away. "Alicia and I will be… Keeping guard."

"Why?" I ask.

"Mother put Alicia here so you didn't try to make a run for it." Then she leans in and whispers in my ear, "I'm here so the boys don't peep." She withdraws, winks, exits the room and I'm left feeling that she's not such a bad person after all.

I took a look at the water, grinned and dived in. I floated there for a minute before realizing I'm still wearing my dress. I climbed out if the water and peel it of, throwing it and my underwear into a corner somewhere. I dive under the water again and swim around for a bit. I looked over to my right and see a primitive looking shower. On the floor is an assortment of colored bottles. I get out and inspect them. Shampoos, conditioners, body washes and face scrubs. I set to work, lathering up my hair, scrubbing away all the dirt and dead skin. By the time Shari comes to collect me, I felt a whole lot better.

"Come. You have to get dressed."

I follow Shari into yet another cave. She throws a bundle of clothes at me.

"These are mine. I think they'll fit." She turns her back but doesn't leave. I shift through the clothes to find undergarments. A white sports bra and matching bikini-style underwear. I drop my towel and put them on. There's a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt splashed with neon colors and high-top sneakers with a star on the side.

"They're called Converses. They come from outside of Fiore." I look up to see Shari standing in front of me, and I'm still only in my underwear.

"Ah!" I screech. She rolls her eyes but turns away anyway.

I scramble into my clothes. "Done."

Shari walks around me and tugs at my hair. "Sit." I do, and she runs her hands through my hair with a strangely familiar pattern. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure why I was doing what she told me, maybe because she'd shown me kindness, probably against orders. Her and Axel were good people. I'll ask Natsu to go easy on them. And they way she combs

her fingers through my hair is familiar, where from?

_"Lushi~" Natsu calls cheerfully sticking his head through the window._

_"GET OUT!" I scream, throwing a pillow at him._

_"Why?" His voice muffled_

_"Because I'm getting dressed!"_

_"How's about I close my eyes instead?"_

_"Whatever."_

_He steps into the room, shuts and locks the window and closes the curtains. "Done yet?"_

_I flick my wet hair out from underneath my collar._

_"Yeah." He turns and I hang my towel over the back of my chair._

_"Aren't you gonna dry your hair?"_

_"No." I crawl into bed and he follows._

_"But you'll get sick!"_

_"I'm tired and I can't be bothered drying it."_

_"I'll do it!"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You'll burn the house down!"_

_At that he'd rolled me over and made me look at him. "Don't you trust me Luce?"_

_"Of course I do! Just not with fire."_

_"Haha. Lucy, you're funny. Come on. I'll dry it for you." He sits up and pulls me into his lap. "Be still Lucy."_

_He combs his fingers through my hair slowly and gently. After a few minutes my hair is dry but he keeps combing my hair anyway._

_"Your hair's so soft Luce. It feels nice."_

Oh, Natsu used to dry my hair this way. Before we left.

Shari then tugs at it and twists it around.

"Okay. We're done."

I put a hand to my hair. She's braided it around my head and knotted it at the base of my neck.

"Let's go." Shari tugs my arm.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To see my mother."

This would be my chance to escape. I pat my pocket but Navi's key is gone. I dig in my pockets for her. Shoot. _Where are you?_

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't let on that I had one of my keys with me. I think back and remember, that I'd left it with my old clothes. _Shit._

"Can we go back?"

"What? Why?"

"I want my clothes."

"I'll get them for you later. We're already here."

I begin to panic, I have to get out of here.

* * *

-Acnologia-

The eighth one brings the girl in front of me. I look her over. Nothing particularly extraordinary, blonde hair, tallish, big bust, tiny waist and brown eyes.

"You are dismissed."

The eighth bows and scuttles out of the room like the beetle she is.

"I'm Lucy." The girl says.

"Yes. I'm well aware."

* * *

-Lucy-

Oddly, she wasn't as half as frightening in human form as she was in her dragon form. Blue scales wrap around each of her legs and wind up her body and finish at her neck. Tiny black wings sprout from behind her back and a gold crown circles her head, a golden eye patch covers her right eye. She stares at me with her one good eye. My tongue begins to feel heavy and my brain slows to an almost standstill. I'm not prepared for this.

"Do you have knowledge of Lumen Histoire?"

"No."

"Do you have knowledge of the one magic?"

"Yes."

"What can you share with me?"

"It is love."

She snorts and rolls her eyes.

"What can you tell me about Mavis Vermillion?"

"She was the first Master and founder of Fairy Tail. She had knowledge of The One Magic. She still lives today in spirit, though only those with the Fairy Tail insignia are able to see her." What am I doing? I have no control over my mouth.

"Anything else?"

"No." No. Stop, don't talk anymore. Don't talk. She'll make you say something you shouldn't.

"Who are you most attached to?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Is he your mate?"

"No."

"Do you want him to be?"

"I cannot answer."

"Why?"

"It is not for you to know." I clamped my hand on my lips.

Her eyebrow raised and she shrugs. "Fair enough."

She stepped down from her 'throne' and circled me. She leans in, sniffs and then growled.

"EIGHTH!"

Shari ran into the room, looking panicked. "Y-yes?"

"Bring me the traitor."

She bobs her head. "Yes ma'am."

She ran out again and Acnologia sneers at me. She continues to circle me, I'm frozen, unable to move, every part of me screaming to escape, but my body just won't obey my command. Four very tense minutes later, Shari and Axel return, dragging a very disgruntled person with a black sack over their head. Acnologia yanks the sack off and I gasp as I see a very beat up Jaxson. Acnologia raises a hand and slapped him with such force that it sends him flying halfway across the room.

"You fool. Does this girl even have a trace of Vermillion's power? Well? Does she?"

Jaxson weakly raises his head to look at me, after a while his mouth pops open and he shakes his head.

"It appears I was mistaken."

"You traitor!" I scream at him. "You were going to kill us all! I hate you! I hate your guts!" I throw myself at him but am intercepted by Axel.

"Stop it Lucy, he betrayed us to keep you safe."

"NO! I'm gonna kill him! I will kill him!" I bit Axel's shoulder, he yelled and dropped me. Something hard smacks into the back of my neck and I collapse.

"Stupid girl." Acnologia says. "Kill the traitor."

"And the girl?" Shari asks.

Silence.

"She may be of use to us later. But not in that cave."

"Ma'am?"

"Give her to Shardas and Darrym. Let them play with her for an hour. Then wipe her memories and leave her in the forest."

"How far back?"

"Enough so people won't figure out she's had them removed, but so she won't remember anything about this place."

No. Leave me alone! I begged silently to Shari.

"Yes mother."

* * *

40 minutes later, I lay on the ground, violently coughing up blood.

"That's enough Shardas. Anymore and she'll die. We need her later."

"One more kick?"

"You can drag her by her hair if you like."

Someone takes hold of my hair and drags me along the ground. My hair roots screamed in pain.

"We need to take her to Anaranria."

"Why?"

"To erase her memories."

"Anaranria's dead."

"Is she? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Jaxson killed her."

"Didn't know he had it in him."

"He's such a weakling."

"Yeah I know."

Please kill me. Let it be over. Someone kill me. Please.

"I'll take her." Shari. Thank god. "Mother told me to take her."

"Whatever." My head hits the ground. Tears of relief flowed silently as I stared at Shari's blurry figure. I needed to find Navi's key, it was my only hope.

Shari leans over me and gently puts her hand on my head.

"Shh… It'll be over soon."

A soft glow emits from her hand and my vision slowly fades to black.

**What happened to Lucy's magic? Will Natsu find her or will someone else get to her first? Are Shari and Axle just acting nice to gain Lucy's trust? Does Acnologia know about the mission to destroy her army? What's happening back at the house? Read and Review for me? Thanks and loves! :)**


	44. Four Little Words

New Poll. 'Nuff said.


	45. 41-Abandonment Issues

**Hi. Hoping to satisfy your hunger. You lot aren't reading these chapters. You DEVOURING them. It's scary. But, I'm sad. My iPod broke, and I live for my music. Please review? ONIGAISHIMASU!**

**You guys have already voted, and stuff. I just wanted to see if your opinions have changed. **

**Sirius is Canis Major. **

**Also, in your review I want you to tell me what information you think is important and what conclusions you could draw from it. I want to know what you think. THEN I WILL CRUSH YOUR INFORMATION AND BLOW YOUR MINDS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD EVERYTHING ALL FIGURED OUT AND I WILL BE LIKE "LOL NO BITCH! YOU IS WRONG!" MWA HAHAHA. Because I'm evil like that ^_^**

**But I do love you. :)**

**Oh, I started watching S.A! It really give you the warm fuzzies! You know in an anime where it like "AWWW THAT'S SO CUTE!" And you start squirming in your seat and have this high-pitched squeal going on inside your head? And I finished it but the end was a bit lacking I wanted a proper kiss! :(((((((**

**I should stop typing or the authors note will be longer than the story.**

**Don't you hate that? When the story is like-**

**Sting: Rose.**

**Rose: Huh? What?**

**Sting: Shut the fuck up.**

**Rose: Okay…. *emo corner***

**Sting: She doesn't own Fairy Tail either. Just so you know.**

**Rose: Oh, yeah! And I got Acrylic Nails so its sooo hard to type now and-**

**Sting: ROSE!**

**Rose: Gomenasai! *Depressed again* **

-Shari-

I throw her over my shoulder and walk back to the hot springs to collect her clothes. It'd be stupid to deliver Lucy to her friends in the wrong clothes, it'd be obvious that someone had found her. I pick up her dress and underwear, strip her down and replace the clean clothes with her tattered dress. Something small and silver falls onto the ground in a clatter. Curious, I bend down and pick it up, it's in my hand for half a second before it glows red and scalds me. I drop it with a scream. I crouch beside it, momentarily forgetting about my charge, and inspect it. It was a celestial key, that much I knew. It was silver, so it couldn't be particularly strong, but even so I didn't recognise the symbol on the handle. I guess it was one of the weakest, so I hadn't learned about it. But then, why had it burned me when I picked it up? Lucy groans and shifts. _She can't wake up now! _Her eyes flutter and open for a split second beforeI panic and wipe her memory clean again. _Shari you stupid!_ People shouldn't have their memories erased twice in 48 hours, the side-effect could be astronomical. She could lose all her memories, or be unable to transfer new memories into long term ones. Oh, well. She wouldn't be my problem, and it'd take a while for the side-effects to appear, so it wasn't like it mattered. I pick her up again and make to leave, I stop at the door and stare and the key. After a few minutes of deliberating whether I should pick it up or not, I huff, roll my eyes and walk out of the room.

-Natsu-

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… _

Her name runs through my head the only thing there aside from fear. I couldn't lose her, it'd crush me. _Lucy… _My partner in crime, my guild mate, my team mate, my best friend, my other half, my mate. I jog at a steady pace, Happy high above me, both searching for our lost friend.

_ "I'm Lucy, thanks for your help!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "I may not look like it but I'm a wizard too!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Will it end like this?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "You're an idiot Natsu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "You can't give kisses to just anyone!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "You're my best friend in the world Natsu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Yeah, yeah I love you too."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Natsu!"_

_I love you Lucy. Stay safe until I find you. My beautiful girl, Lucy…_

-Shari-

I dump her on the ground, her wounds from 'playtime' with Shardas and Darrym are still bleeding and it stains the grass around her. She's motionless, and at a first glance appears to be dead. I poke her cheek, even in near death and covered in her own blood, she's still quite beautiful. She was brave and strong, she wasn't scared of any of us. _I want to protect her. _What the fuck brain? _She could help us all. If her and her friends defeat mother, all of us could live. You and Axle could be together. You wouldn't have to fear death for years. You could help her a little. You know how. _I freeze. I did know how, I could keep tabs on her harmlessly, without her knowing and in doing so keep her a little safer.

My ears prick and tune in to my surroundings, a little ways off there is someone calling her name.

"Lucy! Where are you?"

Making a split decision I cut off an inch of her hair at the front and shove it in my pocket. I slip off my silver ring and shove it on her middle finger.

"Lucy?"

A boy about Lucy's age crashes through the thicket. Half is body is coated in scales and his ears are pointed at the tip. _Shit. _In one hand are Lucy's keys and the other is clenched into a fist.

_Fight or flight Shari? _

He doesn't seem to notice me. He charges past me, when he reaches her he slumps beside on the ground and cradles her head in his lap.

"Um…"

He turns to me and hisses. His ears flatten against his skull and I back away.

"Lucy!" A flying cat drops from the sky and lands a few feet away from the dying girl. I barely get a second glance as the cat makes its way over to the couple.

"Lushi?"

The boy, now completely human again, stands and turns to face me.

He doesn't speak but his eyes convey his words.

_What did you do to her?_

"I'm trying to save her. Honest!"

_Lies. _His body contorts again, scales etched onto his forearms and cheeks. Ears coming to a steps forwards, eyes glinting.

"No."

_I'm going to kill you. _He hisses and his eyes glow red. _And enjoy it._

I step backwards and he follows me, stepping closer, I raise my arms in a weak attempt at defense defense. _I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to cause anyone more pain or suffering. I don't want to kill. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I just want to be free._

I trip over a tree root and fall on my bottom. I back away on my hands and tears spill forth from my eyes. My assailant's advance slows slightly, or was I imagining it?

_I don't want to die. I want to live. But I wont fight for it. I don't want to fight him. Please, kami, save me. Help me._

_~Do you know the Dragon of Death?_

_A silent, black, ominous foe,_

_This one is deadly, sure to bring bring swiftly,_

_The death of all those in light~_

He growls and crouches. I flinch and scream as he lunges towards me.

"Axle!" _I'm sick of this life, but I know there's something better out there. That's why I don't want to die. I'm still hopeful, I want my freedom._

His clawed hand swipes down and scrapes the top of my head. I whimper and my body shakes, waiting for the blow that would surely kill me. After a moment I feel his presence leave from in front of me. I open an eye and see him tenderly lift Lucy's lifeless form into his arms. His cat friend lands on his head and they walk off together.

"Bye, bye lady! Thank-you for helping our Lucy!" The cat says. "You don't have to worry anymore, we'll keep her safe."

They leave and I lean over and promptly throw up my breakfast. _Why did he leave me alive? _My arms begin to shake and I fall forwards into the mess I'd just made.

"Whoa." Strong arms catch me and pull me into an embrace. "Careful Shari."

"Why are you here?" I ask him quietly.

"You called for me. I promised you didn't I? I'll always be there when you need me Shari. If you call for me I'll come running. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

For the first time in my existence, the corner of my lips lift up in a small smile. I nod.

"Thanks Axle."

He kisses the top of my head. "Anything for you Shari."

-Natsu-

_Why didn't I kill that girl? Did I want to? _**_Yes_**_. Why? _**_Because she hurt Lucy_**_. You don't know that. _**_It's more than likely._**_ Didn't you see it in her eyes? She had given up. I need to look after Lucy. Lucy is my priority. _**_She's dying Natsu._**_ I'll take her to Wendy. _**_You might be too late._**_ I won't be. _**_She's dying in your arms. Her blood is staining you_**_. I promised to keep her safe. Even if she refused my help. I won't abandon her now. _**_Who did you promise? _**_Her mother and father. I visited them and promised to take care of Lucy. After years of pain, Fairy Tail is her home, we are her family. Families support each other. _**_Like your parents? They abandoned you. Lucy's mother died, leaving behind a broken girl in the hands of a monster. Lucy's father hated her._**_ It's not Layla's fault. And Jude apologised and if Lucy accepted him I will too. L_**_ucy doesn't love you._**_ She does. _**_Not in the way you want her too. Will you be content with her being with another man?_**_ If she's happy that's fine by me. _**_You're just lying to yourself. _**_I can deal with it._

"Natsu?" Happy's voice brings me back to the present. "Lucy's not going to die is she?"

Everyone in Fairy Tail had abandonment issues it was just part of our history. People were left behind as children, me, Gray, Erza, Lucy. We all had depressing pasts and things we'd rather forget. But that's what made us who we are. We'd lost Lisanna at one point and that was definitely a low for us, but if Lucy died…

I shake my head and my walk turns into an awkward run. _I will not let her die._

-Levy-

I shudder in my seat, causing Kinana to turn to me worriedly. Cana, drinking beside me ignores me. Since the boys had left, we were a tight-knit group. Often referred to as 'The Dragon Girls' with matching scale patches, we rarely separate.

"Levy?"

I smile. "I'm fine. Can I have another drink please?"

She doesn't look convinced but she doesn't question me further. There was no point telling her about the dream that plagued my sleep.

_I see Gajeel and call out to him, but he doesn't hear. His expression is one of complete and utter fear. _

_ "Gajeel!" He doesn't hear again, and starts running._

_I follow him, panting heavily after only a few minutes. A large shadowed beast rises from the lake and swallows Gajeel whole. Then it turns to me clawing open my stomach, from my blood a black egg forms. Then the dream warps. I'm standing in the Guild, side-by-side with Gajeel watching a little boy play in the dirt. The dream warps again and I'm in bed with Gajeel, who's singing to himself softly._

_~Do you know the Dragon of Iron?_

_Tearing his enemies limb from limb._

_This elusive beast's roar comes from the west,_

_And he takes you in the night~_

At this point I wake up, usually covered in sweat and starving like I'd just run a marathon.

Kinana hands me a mango smoothie.

"Thanks."

"I know that song too."

I look up from the drink and look into her green eyes.

"Huh?"

"The dragon song. It's an odd song isn't it? Cobra used to sing it all the time."

"I don't-"

"You were humming it just now." Cana informs me. "Another barrel please Kinana." Kinana disappears to find the said barrel.

"I know it too. I had it in my head after Laxus and I did The Nasty."

"Too much info Cana."

Kinana returns, Cana pulls the cap off the barrel and takes a drink.

"It makes him seem like a big softy." Cana laughs.

"What does?"  
"The song."

"Let's hear it then."

Cana clears her throat and begins singing, her voice slightly raspy but not unpleasant.

"_~ Do you know the Dragon of Lightning?_

_Cruel and callous though he can seem._

_This beast is lonely and is never seen,_

_In a group more than one~_"

I frown. The words were vastly different to the ones I know.

"The lyrics are different." Kinana says quietly.

"So are mine."

"Go on then." Cana says lifting the barrel to her lips.

Kinana opens her mouth and sings her verse of the song. Her voice is sweeter than Cana's, almost as pretty as Mira's

"_~Do you know the Dragon of Poison?_

_Draining the life from his foes._

_His poisonous gases seep into the hearts,_

_Of those who ever do wrong~_"

"That's really different." I say.

"How does your verse go?"

I quickly recite the words of Gajeel's song.

"Not a singer huh?"

I shake my head. "Maybe it's like a lullaby or something."

"Maybe." Kinana says.

"Kinana, can you take care of table 4 please?" Mira calls.

"Ah, sure!" Kinana looks at us. "There might be something in the library. Try having a look."

She picks up her tray and leaves. "I wouldn't bother." Cana says between mouthfuls. "It's probably just a song that they know and because of the Dragon voodoo shit that goes on, we know it too. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I guess so." I sip my drink and stare across the floor. _I wonder how Lucy's doing? Maybe I should pay her a visit._

**So, should Levy go visit Lucy? What's going on with the song? Why are you not writing reviews? Maybe questions will be answered. Maybe they won't. It depends on what YOU want. And I don't know what YOU want unless you review. So review. Okay? :) Love you~**


End file.
